Stigma
by MinMeroko
Summary: Mimi Tachikawa fue encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico y tomada por loca, 12 años después es sacada de ese infierno para vivir en uno mucho peor. Definitivamente la muerte sería una mejor opción. Advertencia: Lenguaje adulto. Escenas explicitas. PAUSADA
1. Chapter 1

**Estoy pecando de obsesiva con esto de reeditar los fanfics, pero me voy dando cuenta de los errores y no puedo evitarlo.**

 **Prometo que los cambios serán mínimos por no decir casi inexistentes.**

* * *

Otro día.

Otro estúpido día en ese encierro.

Estaba harta de todo eso. Incluso la idea de suicidarse ahora le parecía aburrida. Y estando muerta, sabía perfectamente que esos malditos enfermeros estarían felices por ello.

No pensaba darles ese gusto.

Más de la mitad de su miserable vida la había pasado ahí, siendo tomada por loca, y la otra mitad… prefería enterrarla en lo más recóndito de su mente.

Alejada de esa pesadilla.

— Hora de tu medicina, princesa.

Y hablando de pesadillas…

Marcus. Uno de los enfermeros de ese manicomio que disfrutaba tratarla como la loca que no es.

— El loco aquí eres tú si piensas que tomaré esa cosa — Sus pies descalzos sintieron los fríos azulejos al bajarse de la cama.

— Nadie te preguntó si querías. Ahora toma esto para que pueda largarme de aquí — La fuerte mano del hombre la sujetó de la muñeca atrayéndola hacia él y provocando que su pecho chocara con el contrario — Vaya… has crecido bien, princesa… — Era innecesario ver el detestable rostro de Marcus para saber que sonreía con lascivia.

Qué repugnante era.

— Suéltame, idiota — Se quejó haciendo una mueca de asco.

— Oblígame.

La mano libre de Marcus estrechó la cintura de la joven, consiguiendo con esto atraerla mucho más hacia él.

En el instante en que siente que la mano del enfermero comienza a descender por su espalda baja, logra levantar su rodilla y golpear con esta la entrepierna de él, acción que provoca que la suelte con rudeza y que, al mismo tiempo se golpee con el borde de la cama.

— Maldita loca… — La voz masculina se escucha amortiguada, quizás por el dolor, y es entonces cuando siente que la sujeta de nuevo y aplica fuerza en su mandíbula — Jodida la hora en que me asignaron a ti.

Estaba tan aturdida por el golpe en su cabeza que apenas alcanzó a percibir la píldora descendiendo por su esófago y nuevamente su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, acompañada de un agudo dolor.

* * *

¿Dónde mierda estaba ese imbécil?

Primero le dice que venga a su despacho y luego no aparece por ningún lado, mucho menos contesta su puto celular.

Como si no tuviera otras cosas qué hacer.

— ¿Yamato, sabes donde se metió Joe?

El mencionado lo volteo a ver con su usual inexpresividad y se encogió de hombros —Pregúntale a Takeru, los vi hablando afuera esta mañana.

— El mocoso tampoco sabe nada de adonde fue — Dijo con molestia.

Odiaba que le hicieran perder el tiempo.

—Si lo ves antes que yo, dile que llegó la respuesta de parte de la compañía en China.

— Al menos Henry sabe hacer su trabajo como se debe — Dijo tomando asiento en una de las muchas sillas de cuero que se encontraban dispuestas en la sala de juntas.

El molesto tono de un celular llamó la atención de ambos hombres, siendo Yamato quién terminó atendiendo — ¿Ya lo encontraron?... bien, ¿Qué hicieron con él?

Había decidido ignorar la conversación puesto que no le interesaba realmente, cada quién se hacía cargo de lo suyo, sin embargo, el repentino grito del rubio lo hizo apartar la mirada del trago que recién se sirvió.

— ¡¿Es que acaso no pueden completar un maldito trabajo sin que este sosteniéndoles el culo?! ¡Manténganlo ahí, grupo de ineptos! Yo me haré cargo. Voy en camino.

— ¿Tus subordinados no saben limpiar la basura debidamente, Yamato? — Cuestionó con evidente diversión mientras observaba cómo el líquido en su vaso se mecía.

— Metete en tus putos asuntos, Taichi. No me jodas más el humor — Las pullas del contrario y su irritante sonrisa sobraban en ese momento — El bastardo de Kang apareció, pero se niega a hablar hasta que alguno de nosotros este ahí.

— Vaya tipo más estúpido. Creí que tenía algo de sentido común — Dijo sonriendo con ironía — Que estemos o no ahí no cambiará nada. Para el final del día estará muerto.

* * *

Dos hombres caminaban atravesando extensos y silenciosos pasillos, teniendo como destino el despacho de uno de ellos. El primero de mediana estatura, seguido de un delgado hombre quién llevaba unos elegantes lentes de montura negra.

Al ingresar finalmente al lugar, el último se aseguró de que nadie los estuviese siguiendo y como consecuencia, que pudiese escuchar lo que iban a conversar.

— Espero no haber interrumpido tu trabajo al llamarte. Toma asiento — Pidió el dueño de la oficina.

— En absoluto. Sin embargo… debo admitir que me sorprendió tu interés en este asunto. Me refiero a que, desde que tu padre murió esta situación se ha mantenido al margen de todo. Aunque en realidad no es como si cuando él estaba en vida hubiese una participación destacable de su parte. Siempre manejó esto con una increíble discreción.

—Quizás hubiese mostrado interés con anterioridad. Pero hasta hace poco me enteré de esto. Papá en serio quería ocultarlo de todos nosotros — Habló acomodando sus lentes— Pero dejémonos de preámbulos y vayamos al grano, Koushiro.

— Primero necesito saber algo — Contestó el contrario, reemplazando su expresión serena por una de seriedad — ¿Qué tanto dejó escrito el Jefe, Joe?

— Lo suficiente. Es por eso por lo que te llamé. Al final del escrito, papá me pedía que te llamara con prontitud.

— ¿Acaso tenía otras intenciones además de informarte?

— Por supuesto. Siempre las tiene. Mejor dicho, siempre las tenía — Sonrió quedamente — Quiero que te hagas cargo del alta. Tú eres el jefe ahora, no tendrás inconvenientes con revocarlo.

— ¿Irás a Inglaterra?

— Por supuesto. Llegaré en dos días en compañía de Taichi.

El de cabellos rojizos enarcó las cejas con sorpresa — ¿Taichi? ¿Planeas que justamente Taichi se involucre en este asunto, Joe?

— Ya lo decidí. Además, él no tiene por qué negarse. Es su obligación obedecerme. Incluso, esto es más una directriz de parte de papá. Únicamente soy su vocero.

— Confío en tu criterio. No obstante. Quiero saber algo… ¿Qué harás luego del alta?

— ¿Tienes alguna duda? — El hombre detrás del gran escritorio de cedro se acomodó en su imponente silla de cuero — Lo mismo que papá hizo con nosotros.

* * *

Tétrico.

Así de sencillo se podía describir ese maldito lugar.

Todo. Absolutamente todo estaba rodeado de blanco, excepto por los suelos y las puertas.

No había podido dar un vistazo más a profundidad, puesto que las molestas enfermeras le impidieron entrar al ala B. ¿Qué tan terrible podría ser lo que escondían esas puertas? Estaba seguro de que él había visto y _hecho_ cosas mucho peores.

Llegó nuevamente al lugar del cual había salido hace media hora.

No soportaba estar sin hacer nada, sobre todo por la reverenda razón por la cual estaba en ese sitio.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? — Le cuestionaron apenas alcanzó a su acompañante cuando este iba saliendo de la habitación donde antes también él había estado.

Esperando como imbécil

—Fui por algo de aire fresco. Este lugar es lastimero. Hay dementes por doquier. Sin mencionar que lo que vi no fue la sección "extraordinaria". En cierto modo es… fascinante.

— Por favor, no hables como Daisuke.

Taichi tensó su mandíbula — No menciones a ese bastardo… El viejo sí que sigue jodiendo la vida incluso cuando ya está tres metros bajo tierra — Levantó sus ojos hacia el frente con fastidio — ¿Qué mierda pretende Koushiro con nosotros aquí? Llevamos casi una hora esperando y no hemos hecho nada. Te advierto que, si me trajiste a perder el tiempo, Joe…

El peli azul lo interrumpió sin inmutarse, bajo un tono severo — ¿Me adviertes qué? Solo sigue mi orden, Taichi. No causes alboroto sin sentido. Koushiro está realizando la ronda matutina.

 _Solo sigue mi orden._

Él no tendría por qué estar siguiendo órdenes de nadie. Él debería ser quien esté dándolas.

— Él es el jefe. Puede mandar a alguien más y atendernos.

— Fui quién interrumpió su trabajo. Así que soy yo quien debe esperar.

— Pero yo no.

— Así que aquí estaban — Escucharon una voz sus espaldas.

Koushiro les hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiesen y luego volvió a introducir sus manos en las bolsas laterales de su bata blanca — Lamento la tardanza. Hubo un… incidente y tuve que hacerme cargo personalmente.

— ¿Algo anda mal? — Preguntó Joe arqueando una ceja.

— Todo siempre está _mal_ aquí… una paciente que se creía la Reina María Antonieta… decidió que ya era hora de su ejecución en la guillotina.

Después de esa declaración, los tres hombres continuaron en silencio por varios minutos, seguidamente llegaron a una gran puerta de cedro doble que rezaba en un letrero "Ala C", al ingresar se encontraron con un ambiente no muy distinto de lo que habían visto hasta el momento. Las paredes blancas, impecables. El suelo era de madera lisa y brillante. Las ventanas se encontraban en la parte superior de la pared, pero sin llegar a rozar el techo debido a que la estructura de este fue construida en forma de cono.

Pocos metros después de la entrada, iniciaba la fila de puertas a ambos lados del pasillo, y más allá, el pabellón principal se bifurcaba en pasillos que resguardaban más habitaciones.

Unos cuantos sofás estaban dispuestos en el pabellón.

Mientras caminaban, vieron a un joven de aproximadamente diecisiete años sentado en uno de los sofás, acompañado de una enfermera que cambiaba la bolsa de suero del chico.

— Ese hombre me está observando… — Escucharon que decía en un tono fascinado mientras señalaba una esquina del lugar en la que no había absolutamente nadie.

Unas risas resonaron en el pasillo al que recién y seguido de ellas, una maldición pronunciada por una voz masculina.

Un enfermero caminaba hacia ellos cubriéndose la nariz con una gaza que lentamente se manchaba de escarlata.

— Marcus — Habló Koushiro deteniéndose frente al hombre — ¿A qué se debe tu herida?

— Paciente muy difícil, Doctor Izumi — Respondió con una expresión de pocos amigos. Probablemente estaba bastante disgustado con el paciente que le hizo aquello.

— Ve a atenderte eso, yo me encargaré de ese paciente.

— Bueno… — Marcus desvió su mirada hacia los dos hombres de traje e imponente presencia detrás del pelirrojo — No creo que sea prudente ingresar a la habitación con compañía. No hay forma de saber cómo actuará…

— Sé perfectamente cómo tratar a mis pacientes. Tengo todo bajo control. Puedes retirarte.

Sin decir más retomaron su recorrido.

Ese lugar resultaba cada vez más inquietante y a la vez atrayente. Al pasar frente a una de las tantas puertas, pudieron observar dibujos "inocentes" pero a la vez perturbadores en las paredes de una de las habitaciones, y a una chica no mayor de quince años sentada en el piso dibujando en una hoja.

— Es aquí, caballeros — La voz de Izumi sacó a Taichi de sus pensamientos y volvió la vista hacia sus acompañantes.

— Que valga la pena, viejo — Dijo a nadie en específico antes de entrar.

El interior de esa habitación era relativamente normal, nada repugnante o macabro en las paredes ni en general. El insistente blanco reinaba en el lugar. Las dos ventanas de la habitación habían sido modificadas desde afuera con barrotes de hierro, se podían observar claramente a través de las cortinas color celeste.

— ¿Nada espeluznante aquí? — Inquirió alzando las cejas.

— Las condiciones de la habitación dependen de la condición del paciente.

Una leve risa sarcástica fue escuchada, demasiado fina como para provenir de alguno de ellos.

Pasaron más allá de la mesa metálica junto a la que estaban, entrando de lleno en el recinto.

Una joven de tez pálida yacía sentada sobre el marco de la ventana.

— Buen día, Mimi — Koushiro se acercó a la joven, a lo que está volteo, dedicándole una expresión de fastidio.

— Doctor Izumi — Contestó quitándose mechones de largo cabello castaño claro de su rostro y dejando a la vista unos desconfiados ojos color miel.

— ¿Cómo has estado? Llevamos una semana sin vernos.

— ¿En serio? No lo noté — Ella aún no parecía notar a los acompañantes del médico. Se levantó de su lugar en la ventana y fue a sentarse a la cama.

— Es normal que venga a verte. Eres mi paciente después de todo.

— Qué conmovedor.

— ¿Has tomado tus medicamentos?

— No. Basta con verme para saber que no los tomé. Imagino que se encontró a Marcus allá afuera.

— ¿Sabes que le rompiste la nariz?

− Es una pena. Para lo próxima considere elegir bien a sus enfermeros. Ese imbécil me ha estado inyectando tranquilizantes mientras duermo y dando esas malditas píldoras a la fuerza. Va a terminar matándome de una sobredosis. ¿Qué clase de ineficiente personal tiene en este manicomio?

Koushiro sí que tenía una gran paciencia.

Él ya la hubiese tomado del cabello por tales insolencias. ¿Joe estaba pensando claramente?

Aunque claro. Él sería realmente feliz si el peli azul cometiera un error descomunal.

Viniendo del hombre perfecto, ese error no sería olvidado fácilmente. Y eso era algo que podría servirle de mucho.

Taichi volvió a mirar al rostro de la castaña. Ella había levantado su cabeza para encarar a Koushiro, por lo que esta vez pudo observar ciertas marcas bajo sus opacos ojos.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí? Déjame ver eso.

Izumi tomó el rostro de la mujer en sus manos y la examinó detalladamente. Unas marcas rojizas alargadas debajo del borde inferior de los ojos — ¿Me explicarías por qué tienes eso?

Mimi puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó — Desperté ayer con esto. Son esos "tranquilizantes", me dan pesadillas. ¿O acaso cree que _ahora_ sí hay una razón verdadera para estar aquí?

El pelirrojo ante tales palabras miró hacia atrás por sobre su hombro — Precisamente por eso estoy aquí — Le indicó con un gesto de cabeza a Joe y Taichi que se acercaran, esta vez, captando la atención de la joven.

Su primer instinto fue dar un paso atrás, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. Formando una barrera entre esos hombres y ella. Su sola presencia le causaba un terrible presentimiento.

El hombre de cabello azul poseía una expresión serena, pero estricta; el otro, el de cabello castaño, lucía como que nada en el mundo le importaba.

Y sus ojos… parecían a punto de estallar en llamas en el momento en que se encontraron con los suyos. Su esencia destilaba peligro.

— Mimi, ellos son…

— ¿Vienen de parte de él, cierto? — Lo interrumpió terminando con el contacto visual entre el castaño y ella — ¿Ya decidió matarme de una vez? — Instintivamente llevó su mano a _ese_ lugar en su costado derecho.

— Todo lo contrario — Por primera vez Mimi escuchó la voz del dueño de esos ojos chocolate. Sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse — Koushiro. Haz las cosas rápido. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí. Tengo que hacer cosas realmente más importantes que esto.

¿A qué se refería ese hombre?

— Siempre tan impaciente, Taichi.

 _¿Taichi?_

Ese nombre lo conocía de algún lado…

— Te irás con ellos, Mimi. Vinieron expresamente a sacarte del Hospital.

Mimi retrocedió. Estaba segura de que sea cual sea el vínculo que tenían esos tipos con aquel hombre no significaba nada bueno para ella. ¿Cómo esperaba Izumi que se fuera así como así con ellos?

Fácil. No era necesario auto cuestionarse.

Él trabajaba con ellos.

— Déjame presentarme formalmente — El peli azul se le acercó — Soy Joe Kido.

Kido.

— Eres hijo de ese maldito… — Más que una pregunta fue una rotunda afirmación. Sus palabras expresaron claramente lo que sentía. Odio y repugnancia.

— Cuida tus palabras, niña — Taichi habló seriamente.

— Ya basta — Pidió Joe apretándose el puente de la nariz con frustración — Y él es Taichi Yagami.

El aludido le guiño el ojo con soberbia. Mimi no podía apartar su mirada de él. Sentía que ese sujeto era de cuidado y que sería realmente estúpido darle la espalda incluso por dos segundos.

— Tiene que estar bromeando, Doctor. He… he estado encerrada en este infierno por doce años… siendo tratada como una maldita loca. ¿Y ahora simplemente llegan ellos… y me voy?

— Tienen el derecho, Mimi. Ya luego entenderás todo.

— No entiendo nada en mi miserable vida desde que era una niña — Respondió quitándose sin cuidado la ajuga en su brazo por donde había estado ingresando el suero junto con el medicamento. No le importaba él dolor. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por el enojo y el miedo que incluso corrían por sus venas con más rapidez que los mismos sedantes — No pienso ir.

Inmediatamente después de decir eso sintió una presencia detrás suyo, sujetándola con una peligrosa y electrizante calidez. Un pañuelo cubrió su boca y nariz impregnándole un asqueroso aroma clínico. Poco a poco sus sentidos fueron desvaneciéndose, y lo último de lo que fue consciente fue de un ronco susurro en un oído.

 _La decisión no está sujeta a cambios._

* * *

El vuelo de regreso a Japón había sido rápido, incluso más de lo que tardaron en llegar a Inglaterra.

No había estado muy de acuerdo, por no decir en total desacuerdo con eso de ir a sacar a una loca del manicomio. Si estaba ahí era por algo. Pero claro, como el gran jefe había hablado, él tenía que obedecer como un puto perro al que su amo le chasquea el dedo para que menee la cola.

¿Cómo era posible que los demás no cuestionaran algo sobre esa mierda?

¿Ni siquiera Yamato?

Taichi resopló con fastidio por milésima vez en el día mientras se quitaba su saco y subía las mangas de su camisa blanca hasta los codos.

Era el colmo tener que lidiar con una loca inconsciente, pero ya no soportaba más estar esperando a que esa mujer decidiera venir con ellos. Era evidente que se negaría.

Posó sus ojos en el cuerpo femenino que reposaba sobre el sofá de esa habitación sin dueño.

Llegaron hace poco más de dos horas, y eso sumado al tiempo del viaje en el Jet… había estado dormida por más de cuatro horas.

Tomó asiento en la cama vacía y se quedó observándola con aburrimiento.

Ella comenzaba a fruncir el ceño y a removerse incomoda. Continuaba con la misma insulsa ropa hospitalaria y esas pantuflas que vestía cuando la "conocieron", claramente no se molestaron en buscar otras prendas. De todos modos, ni siquiera planeaba su encuentro.

La tal Mimi despertó abruptamente, clavando las uñas en el material aterciopelado del mueble, y seguidamente paseó sus orbes mieles con nerviosismo por el lugar hasta encontrarse con los contrarios que la habían estado observando.

— Al fin te dignas a despertar. Estás haciendo perder el tiempo a alguien importante.

La castaña se levantó de forma mecánica, viéndose obligada a elevar la mirada debido a la notable diferencia de alturas — ¿Fuiste tú cierto? ¿Me drogaste?

— Veo que no eres tan tonta como creí. La locura no te ha afectado tanto.

— Yo no estoy loca — Reclamó molesta — Si fueron por mí hasta ese lugar, deben saber que no estoy loca. Ese hombre…

— Ese hombre… es alguien de quién no debes hablar tan a la ligera. Así que cierra tu linda boca — Espetó acercándose lentamente. Como un depredador que calcula el perímetro alrededor de su presa.

— ¿Por qué debería? Está muerto.

Ahora solo un metro de distancia los separaba. Taichi no apartaba la vista de la expresión contraria. Opaca.

De cierta forma le recordaba a la propia.

— ¿Cómo sabes que está muerto?

— Él iba a ese lugar. Cada año sin falta. Hasta hace tres años que dejó de ir. Al principio supuse que se había olvidado de mí, pero era estúpido. Así que le pregunté a Izumi. Su silencio me lo dijo todo. Al final algo bueno pasaba en medio de toda esta pesadilla.

— En serio deberías medir tus malditas palabras, mocosa — Dos pasos más adelante… — No vaya a ser que algo muy malo ocurra…

Algo en esas palabras hizo que la joven perdiera todo color en su rostro. Ella retrocedió, una de sus manos palpando un sitio en su costado derecho.

Lo mismo había hecho cuando estaban en el Psiquiátrico.

— ¿Qué escondes?

— Deja de hablar como si tuvieras un poder sobre mí… No soy propiedad tuya, ni él…

— Pregunté… ¿Qué escondes ahí? — dijo en un tono más severo sin perder detalle de los movimientos de ella.

Conforme avanzaba, ella retrocedía sin responder. Su repentina palidez hizo que las marcas de arañazos en su rostro se notasen más.

— ¿No piensa responder, señorita Tachikawa?

Evadió su mirada.

Eso fue suficiente. Es un brusco movimiento la sujetó del brazo, con su otra mano apartó la de ella de su costado, y sin reparar en nada más descubrió la zona que ella sostenía.

La tentadora piel de su abdomen lo eclipsó por un momento, sin embargo, algo más captó su atención.

Una figura negra dibujada.

Un cuervo.

Una sonrisa macabra se curveo en sus labios mientras con sus dedos delineaba el tatuaje sintiendo cómo Mimi se tensaba bajo su tacto.

— Te equivocas… Eres más de nuestra propiedad de lo que crees…

— ¿De qué hablas?

No dejó que ella siquiera hablara.

La estampó contra la pared sin ningún cuidado ignorando el quejido que soltó debido al impacto. Acercando sus rostros hasta que sus respiraciones se entremezclaron, obligo a que lo encarara.

− Que te quede claro quién manda aquí. ¡Eres de nuestra propiedad y harás lo que nos de la puta gana! — Finalizó dando un manotazo junto a la cabeza de ella — ¿Entendido…?

— Creo que le quedó claro, Taichi. Tráela a mi despacho ahora.

Cuando voltearon hacia la puerta recién abierta, solo lograron ver la delgada y alta silueta de Joe alejarse de la habitación.

* * *

Básicamente estaba siendo arrastrada con brusquedad por ese tipo.

Había tantas cosas que no entendía.

¿Qué significa ese maldito tatuaje qué le hizo ese hombre?

Además… no tenía la más remota idea de donde estaba.

El tal Taichi y ella caminaban por un amplio e iluminado pasillo.

El sitio lucía como una residencia ostentosa. Cuadros elegantes colgaban al igual que lámparas repartidas estratégicamente en las paredes de color azul rey al, el suelo de mármol color hueso. Por lo poco que podía ver, estaba en un segundo piso.

Al pasar por una ventana fugazmente pudo distinguir el cielo oscurecido, seguramente recién había dejado de llover. Tantos años observando a través de la ventana hacia el cielo en un intento por ignorar sus alrededor, que ahora no se le dificultaba calcular en cuál momento del día se encontraba.

No lograba conseguir que su respiración se regulara, esta seguía igual de alterada desde el momento en que despertó en esa habitación y empeoró cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, sino con el hombre que la drogó para sacarla del hospital y traerla a sabrá Dios donde.

Y la mirada que Taichi Yagami le dedicó… parecía que dentro de su ser solo hubiese deseos de sangre.

Al igual que en la del fallecido que marcó su vida entera y terminó confinándola en un centro para enfermos mentales.

— Muévete.

Esta vez la sujetó del brazo y fue obligada a ingresar a otra habitación.

Un despacho decorado de manera sobria y elegante. De igual forma, el piso de mármol hueso, y muebles de madera fina por doquier. Sofás de cuero. Y un enorme escritorio al fondo donde Joe Kido yacía, apoyándose con su cadera en el borde de este.

Finalmente fue soltada con tal fuerza que acabó sentándose con brusquedad sobre el sofá ubicado justo en frente del peli azul.

Lentamente elevó sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los del contrario.

— Perdona que hayas tenido que lidiar con el incorregible de Taichi — Esa voz calmada no lograba inspirarle confianza en absoluto. A sus espaldas, escuchó que el antes mencionado se militó a resoplar y recostarse contra el marco de la puerta — Además, no te preocupes, me encargaré de que tus… lesiones sean tratadas para que no quede ninguna marca. Escucha, Mimi. Tengo algo que pedirte… o mejor dicho informarte.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué más faltaba? ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz de una buena vez?

— ¿Q-qué?

— Trabaja para mí.

Sintió la necesidad de reírse ante tal disparate. ¿Ella trabajando en ese sitio? Quizás no sabía prácticamente nada de todo ese embrollo en el que el difunto Kido se desenvolvía, sin embargo, las circunstancia vividas le recordaban vagamente sobre qué trataba todo. Eso, y también tomando en cuenta que en el recorrido hacia el despacho del portador de lentes divisó en el exterior de la residencia a varios hombres cargando armas.

Incluso sin nada de eso. El hecho de que de manera tan sencilla y libertina lograran sacarla de un Hospital Psiquiátrico sin ninguna traba y sin hacer papeleo alguno hacía notarse la facilidad con la que manipulaban las cosas a su antojo.

— No pienso convertirme en una criminal — Respondió haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que su voz no temblara.

— ¿Criminal? — Kido sonrió de lado, divertido ante la situación — Yo los considero negocios.

— Te ruego que no me tomes por loca. Recuerdo bien lo que pasó hace doce años. Créeme que sé que los negocios no son solo cuestiones legales.

Joe se levantó de su silla y rodeo el escritorio — Permíteme plantearlo desde otra perspectiva…

Sintió la fría mano del hombre sujetar su mandíbula, de modo que no había escapatoria de su mirada. Esta continuaba siendo serena, no obstante, era ese tipo de serenidad inquietante, como la de un océano antes de comenzar a formar olas violentas para luego convertirse en un maremoto.

— O trabajas para mi compañía, o confía en mis palabras cuando te digo que la muerte sería considerada un acto piadoso en comparación a las cosas que puedo hacer que experimentes.

Mimi rebotó contra el respaldar del sofá mientras se sujetaba la barbilla. Ese agarre había sido realmente doloroso.

Sus ojos ardían, suplicando por liberar las lágrimas de frustración y miedo que sentía en ese momento. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que oía los latidos con claridad.

— Tomaré tu silencio como una afirmativa — El hombre se alejó del escritorio, pasó por su lado sin mirarla una última vez — Espero un desempeño satisfactorio — Segundos después, la puerta del despacho se cerró a sus espaldas.

Yagami también se había marchado.

Y ella había quedado sin salida alguna e involucrada con el vínculo hacia la muerte de sus padres.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba en Japón.

No solo la sacaron del hospital, sino de Inglaterra. Es más, de Europa.

Había vuelto a la habitación donde recobró la consciencia en medio de desesperados intentos por que nadie la viese. Lo que menos quería ahora era encontrarse con alguien más. Estaba tan alterada que era capaz de cometer una estupidez que le regalaría una bala agujereando su frente.

Llevaba tres horas en la misma posición. Sentada en el suelo recostada contra la puerta cerrada con doble paso.

No tenía mucho sentido. Probablemente esos tipos poseían acceso a cada habitación de ese lugar, pero necesitaba sentirse segura. Aunque fuese una esperanza vacía, ya que a partir de ahora la seguridad era algo que había sido arrebatado de su vida.

Mimi suspiró con desasosiego.

Lo peor de todo es que no solo no podía escapar, sino que, en la muy remota y casi inexistente posibilidad de huir, no podría recurrir a alguien.

¿La policía? Jamás. Si bien casi toda su vida la vivió en Inglaterra, era obvio que con solo un poco de búsqueda se dieran cuenta que estuvo hospitalizada en un psiquiátrico, y como los papeles pertinentes no fueron procesados, sería tomada como una prófuga y enviada al centro de salud más cercano.

Eso siendo optimista, y sin tomar en cuenta que con un chasquido de esos hombres la encontrarían, y como había dicho Joe, ahí sí que la muerte sería piedad.

Su cuerpo se tensó al percibir a alguien al otro lado de la puerta y escuchó dos leves golpes en ella.

Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y abrió. A pesar de que estaba aterrada, le daba más temor que abriesen la puerta destrozando el pomo con un tiro.

Sin embargo, contrario a sus expectativas, del otro lado no estaba Kido, ni Yagami, sino una mujer de cabello naranja y piel ligeramente bronceada. Sus ojos rubíes no mostraban ningún tipo de malicia, solo bondad.

— Hola — Dijo ella sonriéndole suavemente — ¿Puedo pasar?

Ella cargaba una maleta enorme de color negro.

La oji miel retrocedió sin apartar la vista de ella y de ninguno de sus movimientos. La vio cerrar de nuevo la puerta sin molestarse en darle vuelta al cerrojo y se dirigió hacia la cama matrimonial, donde subió la maleta y la abrió.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Cuestionó sin molestarse en ocultar su desconfianza.

— Mi nombre es Sora, mucho gusto, Mimi. Vine a ayudarte con tus heridas.

— ¿El considerado Kido te lo pidió?

— No a mí, pero preferí hacerlo personalmente para que evitaras encontrarte con Mina — Una ligera mueca de desagrado se formó en el rostro de la mujer — Ya luego te darás cuenta de a qué me refiero. Acércate por favor.

— No te lo tomes a mal, pero puedo hacerlo sola — Contestó pidiendo con la mirada el pequeño maletín donde supuso estaban los artículos para tratar sus lesiones.

— Imagino que estás a la defensiva con todo lo que se mueva aquí.

¿Por qué tanto cuestionamiento?

La de las dudas ahí debería ser ella. ¿Quién era exactamente? ¿La habían obligado a trabajar en ese infierno como a ella? ¿Era sirvienta? ¿O una simple asesina que quiere ganarse su confianza y luego clavarle un puñal por la espalda?

Además. ¿Qué rayos pensaba? ¿Qué así de fácil se relajaría ante su presencia incluso con toda esa maldita situación perturbándola?

— Veo que esto es realmente… difícil para ti, así que te dejaré sola — Habló levantándose de la cama — Una última cosa Mimi. Joe me solicitó que te informara que a partir de ahora trabajarás junto a Taichi.

Sora se marchó del lugar dejándola con el pánico corriendo por sus venas. Sintió que un balde de agua helada le cayó de repente, riéndose de ella.

¿Trabajar con Yagami?

Imposible. Básicamente la obligaban a estar cerca de quién probablemente sería su perdición.

Restregó sus manos involuntariamente sobre su rostro, percatándose a los segundos de su error.

Un ardor horrible en sus mejillas le recordó las marcas de los arañazos.

— No puedo. Ya no… — Susurró al borde del llanto.

Todo eso era abrumador en proporciones que simplemente no conseguía soportar. Mil veces peor que cuando tenía quince años e intentó escapar del hospital y terminó perdida en el Ala B.

Decidió olvidar su miseria y descubrir el contenido de la maleta que la peli naranja dejó.

En el interior de esta había ropa en una considerable cantidad y de toda variedad.

Hasta ese momento fue consciente que lo único que le "pertenecía" era la ropa hospitalaria que llevaba puesta.

Incluso había un celular.

De estar en otra situación habría reaccionado sorprendida. Sin embargo, esas cosas significaban el adiós a la libertad que de todos modos nunca tuvo.

Obtenía eso a cambio de convertirse en una criminal y llevar a cabo quién sabe cuántos "negocios".

* * *

Tres días después…

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la despertaron provocando que saltara de la cama con todas las alarmas en su cabeza activadas.

Le tomó unos momentos reparar en su alrededor, y, por tanto, en su nueva realidad.

Debía ir haciéndose de la idea o definitivamente acabaría por enloquecer consumiéndose en la paranoia.

A pasos torpes se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

Un hombre alto, de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules con un peculiar arco plateado alrededor de sus iris la saludó cortésmente — Buenos días, señorita Mimi. Disculpe que la interrumpa, pero es imprescindible que se vista para la reunión de hoy, se le está haciendo tarde.

— ¿Reunión? — Repitió perpleja — No tenía idea acerca de una reunión… además… ¿Quién es usted?

Él sonrió, muy ligeramente — Soy Daniel Collins. He sido asignado como su guardaespaldas. No quiero ser maleducado, pero debería vestirse. A los jefes no les gusta la impuntualidad. Le aconsejo que utilice algo formal. El señor Taichi trabaja siempre de esa forma.

Nuevamente con una oleada de preguntas ingresó de nuevo a su habitación y se vistió con rapidez: un pantalón de vestir en color negro, un blazer de igual color con detalles en las solapas y los bordes de las mangas en blanco, y una blusa sencilla también negra y unos zapatos negros.

Al salir e inmersos en un silencio extrañamente cómodo, Daniel la dirigió por entre los pasillos.

Creyó que irían al despacho del peli azul, no obstante, el castaño pasó de largo de esa habitación y poco después llegaron a una puerta doble al final del pasillo.

— Es aquí. Si llega a necesitar algo, no dude en comunicarse conmigo. Mi número ya ha quedado registrado en el celular que se le entregó ayer.

— Gracias.

Realmente no quería entrar ahí.

A partir de ese momento ya sería para de _todo_ eso.

Dentro había aproximadamente veinte sillas dispuestas a ambos lados de una extensa mesa, aunque en ese momento solo cinco de ellas estaban ocupadas. Joe, Taichi, y tres hombres más que nunca había visto.

— Llegas tarde, mocosa — Taichi la taladró con sus oscuros ojos.

— No sabía que había una reunión — Respondió frunciendo el ceño. Yagami a lo mucho podría ser uno o dos años mayor que ella, y aun así la trataba como si fuese una adolescente.

— Estás a cargo de ella, Taichi. Debiste informarle — Habló Joe en el extremo más lejano de la mesa — Acércate, Mimi. No has terminado de conocer al núcleo de la organización.

Caminó lentamente, demasiado incomoda con tres pares extra de ojos sobre ella. Tomó asiento junto a Taichi quién se limitó a observarla de arriba abajo y luego seguir atento a su trago.

— Él es Yamato — Señaló al rubio de fríos ojos azules frente a ella. Este apenas le dirigió una rápida mirada, con una falta interés claramente notable, la misma con la que ella lo miró.

— No es necesario que nos presentes, Joe. Podemos hacerlo nosotros mismos — Una suave pero fría voz salió de otro de los presentes. Él tenía el cabello ligeramente largo, este era de un peculiar purpura, casi igualando al tono del cabello de Joe. Sus ojos también eran de un color muy similar al de un cielo tormentoso — Mi nombre es Ken.

— Yo soy Takeru — El restante parecía ser el menor de ellos, y eso le sorprendió porque no podría tener más de dieciocho o diecinueve años. De cabello rubio y ojos color celeste — ¿Entonces es ella? Papá realmente sabe ocultar lo que no quiere que nadie se dé cuenta.

 _¿Papá?_

¿Cómo podría ese chico ser hijo de Kido?

— No es momento para divagar. Si pedí que nos reuniéramos es porque tengo que hablarles sobre un asunto importante. Han ubicado a Daisuke.

Observó como las expresiones de los otros cuatro presentes cambiaron.

Yamato arqueó una ceja escéptico. Ken dejó lo que sea que estuviese revisando en su celular. Takeru abrió los ojos sorprendido. Y Taichi, él dejó el vaso de wiskey con fuerza moderada sobre la mesa.

¿Quién era Daisuke?

— Ni se te ocurra decir nada, Takeru — Gruñó el castaño.

— No pensaba decir nada. Deberías estar alegre por esa noticia, Taichi — Contestó el chico con diversión.

— Deberías cerrar tu boca antes de que te la cosa con hilo industrial.

— ¿Dónde lo vieron? — Yamato los interrumpió, ignorando completamente la tensión que se había formado entre el castaño y el otro rubio.

— Zúrich.

— Ni siquiera se trasladó de ciudad… pensé que saldría de Alemania.

— No eres el único, Ken.

— ¿Él es alguien que escapó de algún lugar? — Por primera vez Mimi se atrevió a abrir la boca. Si iba a estar involucrada, al menos debería saber de qué iba todo eso.

Los demás clavaron sus ojos en ella. Más fue Takeru quién contestó — Exacto.

— Entonces… ¿No sería algo obvio que él decidiera quedarse en Alemania? Si ustedes huyeran… ¿Qué harían?

— Probablemente huir del país — Reflexionó el de ojos zafiro.

Mimi asintió — Precisamente. Es lo primero que se piensa. Daisuke debió prever que creerían que él se fugaría del país y por eso decidió quedarse, estaría confiado en que no tendría el foco de la búsqueda sobre él.

Los ojos de Joe brillaron con perspicacia — Taichi. Ve a buscar a Daisuke. Y Mimi, ve con él. Los demás continúen con sus responsabilidades.

— Joder, Joe. ¿Acaso te parezco una maldita niñera? ¿Para qué mierda quieres que vaya yo? Sabes bien como puede terminar eso.

— Ya di una orden — Dijo con seriedad — Quiero a Daisuke aquí lo más pronto posible. Te guste o no. ¡Limítense a obedecer y se acabó! — Joe golpeó la mesa para recalcar la magnitud de su mandato, posterior a eso ninguno dijo nada o se opuso y se dispusieron a abandonar la sala de juntas.

A ella no le quedó de otra más que seguir a Taichi, solo que esta vez en compañía de Daniel.

Al llegar a la planta baja, se reunieron con otro hombre que el moreno saludó.

Su cabello era de un rubio oscuro y sus ojos color verde azulado — Buenos días, señor Taichi.

— Tenemos que irnos, Wallace. Espero que la camioneta esté preparada.

— Por supuesto. Acompáñenme, por favor — El rubio le dedicó una pequeña venia a Mimi y luego se dio la vuelta para guiarlos hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo de la enorme residencia.

Dentro había una gran cantidad de camionetas color negro y de vidrios polarizados.

— Una cosa más, Tachikawa — Le dijo Taichi antes de que ella terminase de ingresar al vehículo — Elige una.

— No es necesario — Se limitó a negar con la cabeza — Ni siquiera sé conducir.

— Eso es lo de menos. Ya luego Daniel se encargará de enseñarte. En algún momento tendrás que encargarte de asuntos sola, no voy a ser tu niñero por siempre… Y en cuanto a ti… No lo olvides. No la pierdas de vista, se su sombra.

Con un suspiro señaló una camioneta que se encontraba diagonal a ellos. ¿Acaso tenía algún sentido? Todas eran iguales a su parecer.

Taichi se dirigió a Wallace, quien había ocupado el asiento del conductor — Date prisa, Wallace. Debemos tomar el jet lo más pronto posible. Quiero encontrarse a ese bastardo de una buena vez y que deje de joderme la existencia.

Poco a poco el temor se convertía en curiosidad.

¿Qué clase de relación había entre todos ellos? Sobre todo, entre Yagami y el tan insultado Daisuke.

El moreno se refería de una forma despectivamente abierta hacia él… como si fuese una persona detestable. Lo cual resultaba muy irónico, en ese mundo… ¿Realmente había alguna forma de distinguir a alguien detestable entre criminales?

* * *

Tal y como lo esperó, el viaje no tardó más de tres horas.

Realmente quería acabar con todo eso de una vez.

Lo que lo jodía más de toda esa situación, es que se sentía como el puto mensajero de Joe.

Repugnaba la idea de ser un subordinado.

Sabía que no era así. Él era una figura importante en toda esa maldita organización, pero incluso con saberse debajo del puesto de poder de alguien más lo hacía hervir en resentimiento.

Él es quién debería ser el jefe.

Caminó hacia el auto que los esperaba para reunirse con alguien que realmente conocía a Daisuke mientras que a sus espaldas Daniel ayudaba a Tachikawa a bajar del jet.

No pudo evitar sonreír con sorna, la castaña se había mantenido lo más alejada posible de él durante todo el viaje, aunque no parecía pendiente de su alrededor, sino más bien inmersa en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos? — Cuestionó sentándose frente a él.

— Deja la cara de desconfianza, mocosa. Veremos a alguien que conoces bien — Respondió sin mirarla.

— ¿Hay alguien a quién yo conozca? — Bufó irritada — A menos que sea un demente, dudo mucho que conozca a alguien. El estar encerrada no permite tener un amplio panorama de conocidos.

Esas palabras despertaron su atención y centró sus orbes oscuros en los contrarios — ¿Cuál fue la pobre excusa con la que el viejo y el padre de Koushiro te metieron ahí?

— Estrés postraumático y alucinaciones.

Posterior a eso ninguno dijo nada más. Tachikawa estuvo el resto del viaje con la mirada fija en la nada misma.

— Debes estar bromeando… — Murmuró Tachikawa a su lado, mirando de lado a lado la enorme estructura que se alzaba frente a ellos apenas llegaron a su destino.

Paredes de granito de aproximadamente siete metros de altura, ventanas polarizadas y marcos blancos al igual que la enorme puerta principal con enredaderas a sus costados y un reloj en la parte superior del edificio.

La Clínica Burgholzli.

Tal y como se le conocía actualmente al Hospital Psiquiátrico de la Universidad de Zúrich.

— No estamos aquí por ti, si eso es lo que piensas — Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver la expresión incrédula de la oji miel — Ya te dije a qué veníamos.

— Ese fue un vuelo rápido.

En la parte superior de las gradas Koushiro Izumi los esperaba cruzado de brazos a la vez que apoyaba su espalda contra la pared del edificio.

— Por favor, síganme. Todos tenemos prisa con respecto a esta situación.

— Koushiro… estoy empezando a dudar de la competencia de tu personal — Se quejó siguiendo al pelirrojo.

— No es momento de señalar errores. Además, conoces a Daisuke. Prácticamente nadie es capaz de lidiar con él.

Una vez en la oficina, Koushiro tomó asiento detrás del escritorio mientras que sus invitados frente a este.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Mimi enarcó una ceja.

— Luces distinta, Mimi.

— Si, como sea. Gracias por lanzarme a una vida que no quería, pero eso no es lo que pregunté.

— Mi padre no solo era director del Hospital en London. Aquí también. Es debido a eso que no asistía diariamente a las consultas.

— Joder. Dejen la charla para después. Habla. ¿Qué sabes de Daisuke?

— Llegué ayer para visitarlo personalmente y cuando fui a su habitación todo era un caos.

— ¿Daisuke es paciente tuyo?

— Es correcto, Mimi. Él…

— Él es un maldito enfermo — Lo interrumpió haciendo una mueca de desprecio — Y se largó de aquí. Fin de la historia.

— Deberías dejar de referirte a tu hermano de esa forma.

Sintió la mirada de Tachikawa sobre él, pero decidió ignorarla.

Izumi notó que no avanzaría la conversación si continuaba por ese rumbo — Les voy a mostrar la grabación de la noche anterior a la fuga de Daisuke.

El médico dirigió un mando a control remoto hacia una pequeña pantalla de televisión que se encontraba en una esquina de la oficina, inmediatamente esta se encendió y comenzó a reproducir una grabación.

En la pantalla se mostró una habitación en condiciones deplorables y aterradoras. Las paredes estaban rayadas por palabras y dibujos inentendibles. No había ventana alguna. Tampoco había una cama, tan solo una colchoneta mugrienta ubicada en una esquina de la reducida habitación y junto a esta, se podía distinguir con un poco de atención un libro. Y frente a la colchoneta había un hombre de espaldas a la cámara de seguridad por lo que no era posible observar su rostro.

— ¿Sin cama?

— Cualquier cosa puede emplearse como un arma, o para crear una.

Koushiro adelantó la cinta en donde transcurrieron dos horas, en las cuales Daisuke se limitó a permanecer sentado en el suelo y por pocos minutos, a leer el libro. Hasta cuando se indicó que era media noche. Era tiempo de que Daisuke recibiera su tratamiento, por lo que un corpulento enfermero ingresó, y mientras este servía agua en un vaso, en cuestión de segundos Daisuke saltó sobre la espalda de este y clavó un objeto delgado en el cuello del enfermero. Inmediatamente la sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones del hombre quién yacía tirado en el suelo en medio de espasmos.

Daisuke se mantuvo ahí observando al enfermero agonizar, y cuando este hubo dejado de moverse, lo pateó para apartarlo del camino y salir de la habitación.

— ¿Qué le clavó al sujeto? — Preguntó.

— Un bolígrafo. Imagino que se lo robó a alguien con anterioridad.

— ¿Cómo es posible que lograse someter a alguien más grande y evidentemente más fuerte que él? — Volteo para mirar a la oji miel, estaba observaba con seriedad y un poco de impacto la grabación en pausa.

— Cuando una persona sufre un episodio de ira incontrolable puede generarse una fuerza increíble independientemente de su talla y peso.

— Ya veo.

— Luces muy interesada en esto, Mimi.

— Supongo que todos esos libros que saqué de la biblioteca lograron despertar la curiosidad en mi — Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Observó como ella acomodaba su cabello sobre uno de sus hombros y pasaba su mano por su cuello, instintivamente su mirada cayó en los labios entreabiertos de la muchacha.

Joder. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente y volvió a ver a Koushiro — Esto no nos dice mucho. Salgamos a buscar al imbécil ya. Antes de que cometa una estupidez que nos perjudique.

* * *

Miró a ambos lados de la calle.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a buscar a Daisuke?

Zúrich era una ciudad enorme. Por no mencionar que ella no hablaba alemán.

Tenía conocimientos en algunos idiomas, pero no en ese. Lo peor de todo era que estaba en una región del país donde el inglés no predominaba y, por lo tanto, la mayoría de las personas no lo utilizaban como lengua primaria.

Tampoco sabía cómo era él. En la grabación no se pudo distinguir en ningún momento su rostro, tan solo que era alto.

No debía ser tan complicado.

Estaba buscando a un asiático en medio de alemanes.

Deambuló durante dos horas, preguntó a varias personas, pero no consiguió absolutamente nada de información.

Ya no había lugar en el que no hubiese buscado, por lo que reemprendió su caminata para volver a la clínica y encontrarse con Koushiro, Taichi, Daniel y Wallace.

En una intersección para llegar al paso peatonal, chocó su hombro con el de alguien más, por lo que se volteo para disculparse.

— Perdón — Se disculpó en inglés.

El hombre con el que chocó se limitó a sonreír como para restarle importancia al asunto y siguió su camino.

* * *

— ¿Dónde están los demás? — Preguntó apenas se encontró con el pelirrojo en su otra oficina.

Ese hombre realmente disfrutaba de infinidad de privilegios. No le extrañaba cómo era posible que se relacionase con aquel hombre y sus subordinados.

— Siguen buscando — Dijo sin apartar la vista de la pantalla donde anteriormente y en compañía de Taichi vieron la grabación del desaparecido — Algo debe de haber en las grabaciones de las otras cámaras. Incluso a media noche la seguridad funciona eficientemente.

— Creo que deberías aumentarla a nivel uno. Por dios. Yo una vez escapé, Koushiro — Dijo resoplando fastidiada — Incluso aquel demente del Ala B escapó.

— Lo encontramos. Y ni tan siquiera salió de las instalaciones.

— ¿Acaso eso fue impedimento para que hiciera aquello?

— Tu astucia… — Murmuró dedicándole una rápida mirada — Te ayudará mucho en tu vida.

Puso los ojos en blanco — Deja de cambiar de tema y aunque sea pon atención en uno de tus malditos manicomios.

— Como ya he dicho. Hay pacientes complicados. Tú no lo entenderías porque…

— Espera. Devuelve la grabación — Interrumpió acercándose a la pantalla.

— ¿Para qué…?

— ¡Solo hazlo, Koushiro! — El médico hizo lo que le pidió, más bien exigió, y devolvió el video. Era una secuencia alternada de la grabación de dos cámaras distintas, en una se mostró a un hombre de cabellos color vino caminando por un pasillo viéndose de espaldas y en la otra… — ¡Ahí! Detenla. ¿Ese es Daisuke?

— Así es. Pero…

Ella volvió a cortar sus palabras y lo miró seriamente — Lo vi. Daisuke está en la zona céntrica de la ciudad. Donde hay muchas cafeterías. Choqué con él, pero no lo reconocí porque ninguno de ustedes pensó en la brillante idea de mostrarme cómo luce. Llama a Taichi y los demás, yo iré a ese lugar. Antes de que se me olvide exactamente cuál calle era.

* * *

Para cuando regresó a la intersección del semáforo peatonal ya había oscurecido, así que tuvo que irse con más cuidado para no perderse.

Fue en la dirección por la que recordaba haber visto a Daisuke yéndose y luego de caminar por diez minutos y pasado en frente de la zona comercial, llegó a un edificio de departamentos.

Fuera de ese, lo demás eran solo cafeterías o restaurantes.

Entró al recinto, pensando en cuál de todas las habitaciones podría estar oculto ese hombre.

Tanto su frecuencia respiratoria como su pulso habían aumentado. No era para menos. Cómo se suponía que iba a lidiar con un demente psicópata. Aun no lograba sacar de su mente la imagen del enfermero siendo apuñalado directo a la yugular.

Cuando chocó con Daisuke… nadie en el mundo pensaría que se trataba de un homicida, su sonrisa era transparente y contagiosa, parecía que nunca en su vida hubiese pasado por un mal momento.

Incluso aunque fuese falsa, lo envidiaba. Ella jamás lograría ocultar detrás de una sonrisa todo el infierno que vivió.

Llamó a varias de las puertas, pero de la mayoría no salió nadie, y de otras, sí, pero eran personas que si hubiesen sido sospechosas probablemente habrían reaccionado de alguna forma cuando preguntó por un tal Daisuke.

Diez minutos después llegó a la antepenúltima puerta de ese piso. Golpeó dos veces y esperó a que abrieran.

Creyó que nadie abriría y tendría que seguir buscando, pero cuando intentó golpear con un poco más de fuerza, la puerta se movió dejando un pequeño espacio para ver hacia el interior. Todo estaba apagado.

Al dar el primer paso, sintió que su zapato resbalaba un poco y tuvo que sostenerse del pomo de la puerta.

La única iluminación que tenía era la poca luz que se filtraba por las ventanas polvorientas de lo que imaginó era la sala de estar.

Con dificultad vio manchas en el suelo y a tientas buscó el interruptor para lograr ver algo más que sombras.

En cuestión de segundos la habitación se iluminó, dando paso a un imagen horrorosa.

Estaba por todos lados.

Lo que había pisado era un charco de sangre que era arrastrado hasta uno de los sofás que de igual forma estaba ensangrentado y roto en una parte por lo que su relleno estaba esparcido por el suelo. Una lámpara quebrada estaba a sus pies. Más allá, en una de las puertas había marcas con forma de mano también con sangre y que se difuminaban hacia abajo en un rastro para terminar en otro charco de sangre justo debajo de la puerta entreabierta.

Tapó su boca con la mano para evitar emitir algún sonido.

— Joder… creí haber cerrado bien la puta puerta.

Sus sentidos se paralizaron y lentamente se giró a la derecha para encontrarse a aquel muchacho sonriente que vio en las calles alemanas. Solo que ahora su sonrisa expresaba algo más.

— D-Daisuke…

— A tus servicios, muñeca. Por cierto. ¿Quién carajos eres tú? — Cuestionó acercándose a ella lentamente.

Mimi tragó en seco. Buscando algo con qué defenderse, pero en seguida recordó lo que Koushiro había dicho… si eso era cierto… y Daisuke tenía un episodio de ira… estaría acabada.

En un intento por tranquilizarse, apartó la mirada del moreno. Notando más manchas de sangre a su alrededor.

— Un pequeño contratiempo. Necesitaba donde quedarme — Contestó tranquilamente V Aunque claro, no pensaba quedarme mucho aquí.

— ¿Pensabas hacer lo mismo en otro sitio…? — Preguntó en voz suave.

— Detalles del oficio. Aunque deberíamos dejar las charlas de lado, señorita — Su sonrisa se esfumó — Estás con mi hermano y el imbécil de Izumi, ¿no?

Retrocedió, estaba a punto de salir de ese lugar y llamar inmediatamente a Taichi, o a cualquiera. Ese idiota de Koushiro… ¿Qué tanto hacía?

— Oh… no, no. Tú no irás a ningún lado… solo yo… pero cuando me deshaga de ti

Fue rápido. Extremadamente rápido.

La sujetó del cabello y estampó contra una mesa, provocando que se quejara del dolor punzante que recorrió su espalda. Luego volvió a levantarla y la golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza con lo que pudo ver era un bate de beisbol. Su mirada se tornó borrosa y sintió un líquido caliente deslizarse por su nunca hasta llegar a su pecho por la posición en la que cayó al suelo.

— E-estas loco.

Daisuke dejó escapar una escalofriante carcajada — Y no he empezado en verdad, muñeca.

Apoyó sus manos en el suelo para tratar de levantarse, a pesar de que su cuerpo temblaba sin control. Ahora también había degustado el sabor de su propia sangre debido a la herida que se abrió en su frente.

Él lanzó el bate sin importarle ni un poco donde fue a caer, posteriormente sacó una navaja del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y dio dos pasos acercándose a ella — ¿Por qué tan seria? Dibujemos una linda sonrisa en ese rostro…

No tenía fuerzas. Todo le daba vueltas y más bien estaba a punto de vomitar por el intenso olor a sangre.

Por un instante cabeceó intentando mantener la conciencia y levantó la mirada al escuchar un golpe en seco.

Daisuke cayó frente a ella, dispuesto a sujetarla de nuevo a pesar de lucir desorientado.

— No le toques ni un cabello, bastardo.

— Hola hermano mayor — Sonrió escupiendo sangre.

— Koushiro está afuera. Sal de aquí, mocosa. Deja que resolvamos este problema familiar.

A duras penas consiguió ponerse en pie, no se atrevió a dirigirle ni la más pequeña mirada a Taichi, con solo oír su voz le bastó para saber cuan cabreado estaba.

Afuera Daniel la recibió justo a tiempo antes de tropezar y que todo su alrededor se volviera negro.


	3. Chapter 3

_Los pasillos estaban en penumbra, apenas iluminados por la escaza luz nocturna filtrada._

 _El frío se colaba por su ligera ropa, la tela era tan delgada que no proporcionada nada de calor, pero en ese momento no le importaba, esa era su oportunidad para escapar._

 _Ya no soportaba estar ahí. Pasar drogada la mayor parte del tiempo, y cuando lograba estar en sus cinco sentidos, resignarse a la lamentable realidad._

 _Esas paredes la aprisionaban, y con cada día se volvía peor. Sus recuerdos se volvían lejanos, pero no necesitaba de ellos para continuar viviendo una pesadilla_

 _Llegó a una intersección. Hasta el momento ninguno de esos individuos la había descubierto. En parte agradecía por las sandalias que llevaba ya que al caminar no provocaba ningún tipo de sonido. Como si un ratón caminase sobre el césped._

 _Finalmente encontró la puerta, por fin saldría de esa maldita sección por la que había estado deambulando por veinte minutos. Todo era exactamente igual a donde quiera que mirara._

 _Siguió avanzando sin molestarse en poner atención a su alrededor, únicamente buscando por una gran puerta que le indicara la salida._

 _Allá, a cinco metros de distancia una puerta doble y grande se alzaba._

 _Esa tenía que ser_

 _El lugar no le era conocido, por lo que definitivamente esa tenía que ser la salida._

 _Dio dos pasos y se detuvo en seco. Paralizada ante lo que sus ojos veían._

— _Vaya, vaya… tenemos a una tonta que quiso salir a jugar…_

 _No era. No era._

 _Incluso a través de la pequeña ventanilla que poseía la puerta, pudo escuchar lo que ese hombre decía._

 _El miedo la alertó y decidió mirar a su lado derecho._

 _No podía ser posible._

 _¿Cómo llegó al Ala B…?_

 _Se suponía que esa área estaba restringida. Nadie podía entrar ahí. ¿Cómo fue que pudo ingresar tan a la ligera…?_

 _Retrocedió. Esa puerta estaba siendo abierta desde el interior. Ese hombre estaba saliendo._

— _¿A dónde vas? ¿No tenías curiosidad por conocerme?_

 _¿Conocerlo? Jamás. Ese sujeto era el demente del cual escuchó hablar a Marcus y a otro médico._

 _Todos hablaban de él._

 _Un hombre que se vestía de mimo para engañar a las personas, hacerlas entrar en confianza y relajarse, y cuando ejecutaba sus trucos, las asesinaba, de forma tan rápida que la víctima ni siquiera sentía nada. Y no. No estaría ahí solo por eso. Sino que luego de asesinarlas en masa, las conservaba en un congelador adaptado como casa de muñecas._

 _Él vivía en un mundo fantasioso, retorcido y enfermo._

 _Volvió a retroceder._

— _¿Cómo es posible que puedas salir a tu antojo?_ — _Cuestionó perpleja._

— _Esta porquería nunca está bien cuidada… ¿Crees que a alguien le importa los bastardos que estamos en esta sección, muchacha? Pero olvida eso. Vamos a jugar… sería fenomenal reiniciar mi colección contigo. Una hermosa doncella salpicada de sangre en donde sea que mires…_ — _Ropa mugrienta, sonrisa macabra, y manos callosas que dejaban caer una camisa de fuerza mientras avanzaba hacia ella._

 _Esta vez no solo retrocedió, giro sobre su propio eje y echó a correr. Siendo consciente a pesar de la oscuridad del deplorable y deprimente estado del Ala B. Y, sobre todo, siendo consciente del enfermo que la perseguía inmerso en carcajadas roncas y ahogadas._

 _Consiguió llegar a la puerta principal de esa sección, pero no abría._

— _Por favor. Por favor, ábrete_ — _La zarandeaba entre jadeos. A sus espaldas las carcajadas se oían más claras._

— _Ven aquí… te trataré bien._

— _No. No. ¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques!_ — _Ya nada le importó, comenzó a gritar y a golpear con tanta fuerza la puerta que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar_ — _¡Por favor! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!_

 _Las lágrimas descendían sin fin por sus arañadas mejillas y sus gritos no cesaron hasta que unas ásperas manos le rodearon el cuello._

Despertó agitada, sintiendo el corazón casi latiéndole en la garganta, al instante un conocido olor a cloro y desinfectante penetró en sus sentidos haciendo que el terror con el que despertó se apaciguara un poco.

Miró a su alrededor ligeramente mareada, no solo por el olor típico de un hospital, sino también por el dolor de cabeza que la molestaba.

La habitación completamente blanca. La cerámica. Las paredes. Incluso los marcos de las ventanas, y por supuesto, la cama y las sabanas que cubrían la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

— Debió ser un sueño aterrador.

Esa voz la hizo dar un brinco en su lugar.

A su derecha Taichi Yagami la observaba cruzado de brazos, sentado en una silla junto a su cama.

Él seguía vistiendo la ropa que usaba cuando…

Una punzada en su cabeza terminó por aclararle la mente.

Daisuke. Sangre. Gente asesinada. Golpes.

Llevó la mano a su frente y palpó el delgado material del que estaba hecha la venda que cubría su herida.

— ¿Y Daisuke? — Su voz sonó débil. Realmente no pensaba que tuviera sentido alguno preguntar eso. Probablemente el loco ese estuviera en la morgue en ese momento.

— Me encargué de que no escapara.

— ¿Lo asesinaste?

— No. Le rompí las piernas — El moreno contestó con tanta simpleza que de ser otras circunstancias le habría sorprendido e incluso causado risa. Es como si solo estuviese hablando del clima.

He ahí las magnitudes de la situación en la que estaba involucrada a partir de ahora.

— Ahora… ¿Qué mierda estabas soñando? Me despertaste.

Ella lo miró fijamente, pero su mente estaba más allá. Recordando el desagradable rostro de ese sádico enfermo y su sonrisa espeluznante…

— Fue una simple pesadilla — Respondió suspirando. Ya había tenido ese recuerdo acosándola durante mucho tiempo. No se permitiría volver a pensar en eso.

— Bien. No es que me importe mucho. Ah. Y si ya estás bien, nos iremos en unas cuantas horas.

— ¿Ese tipo también?

— Vinimos por él, niña. Claro que el imbécil también viene.

De nuevo esos comentarios. Comenzaba a enojarse con ese trato.

— Tengo veintiuno. Creo que el "niña" está demás — Dijo arqueando una ceja.

Yagami dejó de leer un boletín que se encontraba pegado a la pared detrás de él y volvió a clavar sus oscuros ojos en ella — Lo sé… lo he notado — Contestó levantándose mientras una de las comisuras de su boca se levantaba — En fin… Koushiro quiere que hables con Daisuke.

— Sí, claro. Koushiro debería cuestionarse si él es quién debe recibir tratamiento psiquiátrico.

— Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, pero el imbécil tiene respaldo del maldito de Joe. Y realmente no estoy de humor para aguantar sus quejas. Ya bastante tengo contigo. Si puedes estar en pie, ve a su habitación.

* * *

Dejó escapar un suspiro cuando salió de su habitación.

Siguió el camino que Daniel le indicó en silencio y llegó a la habitación de Daisuke, cuya puerta era resguardada por Wallace y otros dos hombres que no conocía.

— Ya me han informado, pase adelante señorita Mimi.

Ella se limitó a asentir e ingresó.

El moreno yacía recostado en la cama, con las acciones de Taichi evidentes en su cuerpo. Ambas piernas enyesadas, y varios moretones en sus brazos y rostro.

Nuevamente lucía como el chico normal y sonriente con quién chocó.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se acercó. Con el sonido de la puerta Daisuke volteo a verla, clavando sus ojos azabaches en ella.

— Al fin una agradable visita.

— Tu sarcasmo es innecesario — Dijo sentándose en la parte baja de la cama, junto a los pies del moreno.

Él sonrió divertido — ¿Por qué no te sientas más arriba?

Devolviéndole la sonrisa con ironía se encogió de hombros — Es bastante obvio, ¿No crees?

— Antes de comenzar el inútil psicoanálisis que Izumi te mandó a hacerme. Respóndeme lo que te pregunté en nuestro agradable primer encuentro — Daisuke se acomodó sobre su cama de modo que pudiera sentarse — ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

— Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa. Podría decirse… que ahora trabajo con tu hermano.

La expresión desinteresada del contrario cambió de repente. Una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios a la vez que estos temblaban amenazando por estallar en una carcajada — Mira nada más. Tú eres quién debería estar en un loquero. Menudo infierno en el que te has metido, Mimi.

Y a pesar de su sonrisa y evidente humor, supo que las palabras del moreno poseían un tinte de condolencia.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Joe fue muy convincente — Un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar las sinceras palabras del peli azul.

— Te pudrirás en el infierno de los Ravens, muñeca — Le aseguró jugueteando con el vaso que sostenía.

Extrañada, dejó de prestar atención al suero que ingresaba a las venas del moreno y levantó la mirada — ¿Los Ravens?

— Es mejor para ti no hacer tantas preguntas…

¿Qué no hiciera preguntas? Estaba sumergiéndose en un mundo donde las sombras ocultaban todo… ¿Cómo rayos ella sobreviviría sin saber nada?

El que Taichi se le hiciera familiar, la reacción de este cuando vio el tatuaje que hicieron en ella cuando tenía catorce años, los comentarios de Takeru, y ahora estas advertencias sin explicación de Daisuke, y la mención de los Ravens… ¿Qué significaba?

— Sé lo que me acabas de decir. Pero… ¿Tienes idea de a quién puedo preguntarle sobre el paradero de alguien?

— ¿Buscas a alguien?

— ¿Lo sabes o no, Daisuke?

— Tienes tu carácter, eh. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Mientras no me afecte, me da igual lo que hagas. Simplemente pregúntale a la sombra que imagino que Joe te asignó. Por cierto, ¿Quién fue?

— Daniel.

— Entonces no tienes problema alguno. Dile a Collins que busque a quién sea que busques. Supongo que lo encontrará sin problemas. Ese tipo es inteligente.

Apretó sus manos en puños mientras cerraba los ojos. Al menos sacaría algo de provecho de toda esa desafortunada situación.

No pensaba escapar. Sería inútil, pero necesitaba cerciorarse. Sentir que al menos no estaba completamente sola.

* * *

Pasó alrededor de media hora, en la que se mantuvo hablando con Izumi por teléfono. Al parecer él también consideraba "prudente" el que Daisuke volviese a Japón.

Estar más cerca de quiénes vigilaban que no cometiera estupideces de proporciones inimaginables no le impediría hacer a su estimado hermano lo que le viniese en gana.

Lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Una vez terminada su conversación, decidió volver a la habitación de la oji miel, encontrándose con Daniel en el mismo lugar en el que estaba cuando se retiró.

— ¿Ella ya volvió?

— Sí, señor.

— ¿Algo que yo tenga que saber?

— No ocurrió ningún problema.

— Bien. Continua con lo tuyo, Daniel — El contrario asintió levemente, a lo que él se limitó a entrar de nuevo a la habitación.

Efectivamente Tachikawa ya había vuelto. Se encontraba frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, con la mirada perdida.

Notó que ella descubría la piel tatuada en su abdomen, trazando con sus dedos la figura negra.

Sin provocar ningún ruido, cerró la puerta y avanzó hacia la muchacha.

— ¿Qué tan fascinante encuentras en eso? — Ella se sobresaltó cuando le habló tan de repente en su oído, cosa que provocó que sonriera de lado.

Sus orbes mieles se fijaron en los suyos cuando se giró para encararlo, viendo hacia arriba debido a la diferencia de alturas.

— Es inconsciente — Se limitó a responder con seriedad.

— ¿Por qué me parece que muestras más… seguridad ante mí? — Cuestionó acercándose más de modo que ella retrocedía. Por alguna razón el intimidarla le resultaba entretenido.

— Son imaginaciones tuyas.

Mimi sintió su espalda chocar con la pared. Ya no había forma de alejarse más de Taichi. Y él continuó avanzando hasta que su respiración chocó en su mejilla.

Esa cercanía… no. Su sola presencia seguía incomodándola de sobre manera. Era… era una sensación completamente diferente a la atmosfera que sentía cuando estaba junto a cualquiera de los otros miembros de esa organización.

Intentaba mantenerle la mirada. Odiaba el solo pensar que él creyera que la tenía aterrada, pero esos ojos naturalmente oscuros, ahora lucían casi negros. Y brillaban con algo que no sabría describir bien.

Sus pensamientos pasaban con gran rapidez mientras lo miraba.

Antes no había prestado atención realmente a lo que sus ojos veían, pero ahora, al tenerlo tan cerca, pudo notar la piel bronceada, su rostro de fuertes facciones, el alborotado cabello castaño oscuro, sus pestañas. Y cuando Taichi terminó de acorralarla, supo la contextura fuerte de su cuerpo.

No podía negarlo. Era atractivo. Cualquier mujer podría notarlo.

— Quizás… pero esto no es mi imaginación… — Mimi sintió la mano ajena sujetarla de la cintura.

Tuvo que levantar más su barbilla para seguir encarándolo y ahí finalmente no lo quedó de otra más que admitir que esa incomodidad a su alrededor era una inevitable tensión sexual.

Lo imaginó. Pero ahora no podía negárselo como una estúpida.

Él fijo sus ojos ahora en los labios rosas de la oji miel y los unió con los suyos en un beso desesperado y demandante.

Al principio Mimi se sorprendió, dejando escapar un jadeo de sorpresa en medio del beso, sin embargo, cuando la lengua del moreno delineo su labio inferior, las conexiones nerviosas en su cerebro se apagaron, por lo que entreabrió sus labios dejándole absoluto acceso al contrario. Taichi exploró su cavidad bocal con la dominancia de un experto a la vez que ella trataba de seguirle el juego; incluso no le importó cuando se dio cuenta que había rodeado el cuello de Taichi con sus brazos para profundizar el beso que cada vez aumentaba su intensidad provocando que los sentidos de ambos se agudizaran junto con la evidente elevación de sus frecuencias respiratorias.

Llegó un momento en el que tuvieron que separarse en busca del tan necesario oxígeno, probablemente apenas dos segundos, para luego volver a unirse en un nuevo beso, no obstante, esos dos insignificantes segundos bastaron para que ella asimilara lo que estaba pasando y sin romper el beso, bajó uno de sus brazos.

Taichi sintió que la castaña paseaba su mano por el borde sus pantalones, por lo que sonrió satisfecho y se dispuso a arrebatarle la maldita camisa que le impedía seguir con su juego. Esa mujer ya lo tenía al límite, lo único en su mente era la idea de tenerla en esa cama sin una sola prenda puesta y haciéndola suya como si no hubiera mañana. Esa nívea piel expuesta en su totalidad. Y esos labios apetecibles a su disposición.

Aun sujetándola, los guio hacia la cama, haciendo que la cadera femenina chocara con el borde, inmediatamente, percibió algo rozar su costado izquierdo se detuvo abruptamente al mismo tiempo en que escuchaba un sonido muy cotidiano.

Retrocedió soltándola y bajó la mirada a su abdomen. Su camisa rápidamente manchándose de líquido escarlata.

Una carcajada sin humor salió de sus labios y miró al frente.

Entra jadeos, Tachikawa sostenía un arma sujetada entre ambas manos, apuntándolo.

— No te me acerques — Dijo ella tratando de recuperar el aire.

— Eres realmente estúpida, niña — Volvió a reír sin importarle su herida — Ni siquiera sabes apuntar bien… me tenías a centímetros de ti y aun así apenas me rozaste, grandísima inepta… una oportunidad… y la cagaste.

Él se acercó, sin inmutarse ante el arma que lo apuntaba. Mimi estaba paralizada, por lo que el moreno simplemente le sujetó la muñeca, torciéndola levemente de modo que ella soltase el arma acompañada de un quejido. Hecho esto, la apuntó directamente a la frente y presionó el cañón del revolver — Tienes suerte de que tengo prisa, o tu sangre ya habría manchado la blancura de este lugar.

Cerró los ojos, intentando serenarse.

Dios. Que estúpida fue. Debió controlar el temblor de sus manos luego de sacar el revólver del bolsillo.

— Y una cosa más… — Dijo sujetándole la barbilla con firmeza — Esto… no ha acabado.

— No me interesan los criminales — Respondió con desagrado.

— Eso ya lo veremos — Dicho esto la dejó ir con brusquedad y se retiró de la habitación.

…..

El sol ya se había ocultado por completo al momento en que regresaron a la enorme residencia.

El viaje había transcurrido en un molesto silencio. Por un lado, la sola presencia de Daisuke lo irritaba de sobre manera, y por el otro lado, Tachikawa iba en silencio, únicamente respondía con monosílabos a los pobres intentos de su hermano por empezar una conversación con la sola intención de molestarlo con sus voces.

Sin mencionar que la estúpida rozadura de bala en su costado lo incomodaba por la venda que la cubría.

Joe y los demás los recibieron en la entrada.

Tachikawa pasó de largo, sin mirar a ninguno y se perdió en el interior de la casa.

Ken y Takeru ayudaron a Daisuke a salir de la camioneta y a ingresar en medio de LAS quejas del moreno.

— Taichi… — Puso los ojos en blanco cuando el peli azul llegó a su lado mientras iban camino a la sala de reuniones.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe la condición de mi hermano?

— Querías traerlo ¿No? Solo evité que escapara.

— ¿Rompiéndole las piernas?

— ¿Pensabas que vendría voluntariamente? Por favor, Joe. Sabes que ese idiota es cualquier cosa menos cooperativo.

— Es igual a ti.

— Te he dicho… que no me compares con él — Siseó cerrando los ojos con fastidio. Hizo ademán de seguir su camino, pero lo sujetaron del brazo con firmeza — ¿Ahora qué mierda quieres?

— ¿Cuándo demonios piensas aceptar que somos una familia? — Los ojos del contrario lo analizaban con seriedad.

— No somos una familia, Joe.

— Te equivocas. Ustedes son mis estimados hermanos. No solo Ken. Me importa un demonio la línea de sangre.

Ahí estaba otra vez.

Ese molesto discurso sobre la irrelevancia de los lazos sanguíneos. Únicamente servía para recordarle lo hijo de puta que fue el viejo con todas y cada una de las personas que se cruzaron en su miserable vida. Al final, tenía a varios peones llevando sus negocios.

Y como siempre lo recordaba, sabiendo que no era el peón principal, el que se encargaba de manejar todo y a todos.

— Está conversación ya la hemos tenido varias veces. No hagas más tedioso todo esto — Contestó finalmente adelantándosele al otro hombre mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina — Por cierto. Te repito… que fue una equivocación dejar a esa mujer conmigo, _hermano_ …

* * *

— Perdona que te llamara así como así — Dijo cerrando la puerta de su habitación — Recién llegamos de un viaje y debes estar cansado.

— Eso es lo de menos. Estoy a su servicio, señorita.

— Por favor. No me llames así, Daniel. Solo dime por mi nombre, y en caso de que eso vaya a afectar tu trabajo, háblame formalmente solo en frente de los demás — Pidió moviendo su mano para restarle importancia al asunto.

— De acuerdo. ¿A qué se debe que me llamaras?

Mimi miró a ambos lados del pasillo, asegurándose de que nadie estuviese cerca y pudiera escucharlos. Hubiese podido simplemente decirle a Daniel que entrara a su habitación, pero si alguien los veía y malinterpretaba, estaba segura de que habría repercusiones bastante malas para los dos — Tengo que pedirte algo. Pero escucha, si es algo que en cualquier momento se vuelve muy arriesgado y amenace tu puesto, simplemente déjalo.

El castaño frunció el ceño, pero se limitó a asentir.

— Necesito que busques a estas personas — Le entregó un sencillo pedazo de papel con nombres escritos — Empieza en la región de Hokkaido, no estoy muy segura.

— ¿Kim Mi Young? ¿Buscas a alguien de Corea?

— Es solo un nombre de referencia, no encontrarás nada sobre ella, pero a partir de su nombre puedes encontrar a alguien que probablemente sigue con vida.

— Si me estás pidiendo esto a mí…

— Sí. Quiero que manejes esto con la mayor discreción posible. Nadie puede enterarse. Mucho menos Joe…. E insisto. Si ves que se te dificulta ocultarlo de tus jefes, te pido que lo dejes de inmediato. Lo que menos quiero es que por seguir mis "ordenes" salgas perjudicado.

El oji azul sonrió levemente — Eres alguien que se preocupa mucho por los demás, Mimi.

Una sonrisa amarga se formó en su rostro.

El primer recuerdo que le vino a la mente fue cuando estuvo dispuesta a matar a Taichi para tener una oportunidad de huir…

— No es cierto… soy tan egoísta que te sorprenderías si me conocieras mejor. Por eso… es que no quiero que nadie se entere. Si pudiera lo haría yo sola, pero no tengo ninguna manera de hacer esto por mi cuenta. Básicamente no tengo a nadie… y ahora que te estoy involucrando a ti…

— Está bien. Lo entiendo. A veces hay que recurrir a alguien más para alcanzar algo. Comenzaré de inmediata y apenas tenga alguna noticia te informaré… discretamente.

— Gracias, Daniel. En serio te lo agradezco.

— No hay por qué. Con tu permiso. Buenas noches, Mimi.

* * *

Era pasada la media noche,sin embargo, no lo sentía de esa forma. A pesar de que había silencio, sabía que muchas personas tanto dentro como en los alrededores de la residencia aún se mantenían en sus "labores". De todos modos tenía la impresión de que en ese lugar siempre era de ese modo, silencioso en su totalidad. Probablemente un sitio que fue testigo de infancias reprimidas.

Si bien nada de eso era de su agrado, no podía pasársela encerrada en su habitación por más acostumbrada que estuviera a eso. El saber que ahora gozaba de una relativa libertad hacía que aunque sea deambulara por los pasillos, con una alta posibilidad de presenciar algo que no tuviese deseos de ver.

 _Deja de engañarte. Solo no puedes dejar de pensar en que casi te acuestas con Taichi._

Ese pensamiento provocó que sacudiera su cabeza con vehemencia. Eso era lo que menos quería recordar.

Bien. Sí.

Casi termina en la cama con ese tipo, pero no había pensado en eso desde que regresaron de Alemania.

Ya lo había aceptado.

Había una gran tensión sexual entre ellos. Sin embargo, eso no borraba ni apenas el hecho de que él era un criminal, que la había drogado para llevársela en contra de su voluntad, prácticamente golpeado, y traído para acabar enfrentando a un psicópata.

Y lo más destacable, que atentaba contra su vida en todo momento…

Ahora más que nunca luego de que por poco le perfora el abdomen con un balazo.

Taichi era exactamente lo mismo que jugar con fuego. En algún punto su llama te quemaría hasta desaparecer las mismas cenizas.

— ¿Mimi?

La repentina voz hizo que apartara su mirada de la ventana en la que se había detenido a ver a los impasibles guardias en el jardín. Sora se acercó a ella sonriéndole gentilmente.

— Sora… — Dijo apoyándose contra la pared, junto a una de las lámparas que iluminaban el pasillo.

— Creí que estarías dormida. Después de todo no debes estar acostumbrada a viajar en tiempos tan cortos.

— No realmente. Pasó mucho como para que fácilmente pueda dormir — Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

— Me lo imagino. Daisuke es…

— ¿Un maldito enfermo? — Ironizó.

La pelirroja parpadeo extrañada, seguramente por el calificativo con el cual se refirió al hermano menor de Taichi — Veo que… Taichi estuvo expresando su afecto hacia él… esa herida… ¿Está mejor? — Sora hizo ademán de acercársele pero ella la evadió haciendo una mueca.

— Si, gracias. Quiero preguntarte algo.

— Por supuesto. Dime qué es — Respondió recostándose en la pared frente a ella.

Los ojos de Mimi se agudizaron — ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Ellos te trajeron? ¿O fue Kido? y me refiero al padre de Joe.

— ¿El señor Genai? No, no fue él.

 _¿Señor… Genai?_

— _¿Entonces…?_

— Yo vine aquí por voluntad propia — Las palabras de la morena cada vez perdían más sentido para la castaña — Soy la prometida de Yamato.

Y ahí sintió una tonelada de plomo caer sobre ella.

— ¿Qué? — Fue inevitable que cierto deje de indignación se colara en sus palabras — ¿Hablas en serio?

— Así es. En realidad yo no vivo aquí. Sino en Osaka, solo que cada cierto tiempo Yamato envía a sus hombres a revisar mi casa para evitar algún accidente y…

— ¿Me estás hablando en serio? — Interrumpió alzando la voz — ¿Planeas casarte con ese sujeto? — No era necesario siquiera intercambiar palabra con aquel hombre, con solo ver con quienes se relacionaba y donde trabajaba era suficiente para saber que únicamente era otro criminal sin escrúpulos.

— Mimi… — La expresión desinteresada y desconfiada de la castaña había cambiado totalmente. Ahora su rostro estaba pintado por una frialdad y desprecio inquietantes.

— ¿Acaso estás loca? Él… no… todos ellos han matado a personas, personas que fueron estúpidas, pero que al final simplemente cometieron errores. ¿Y tú quieres pasar el resto de tu vida viviendo miserablemente a su lado? Y no me contradigas, una vida oculta y sabiendo que tu esposo no está por que está cumpliendo su "trabajo" sin duda sería bastante miserable — Rio con ironía — Y yo que sentí pena por ti. Pensé que pasabas por lo mismo que yo. Pero no... Estás aquí porque se te da la gana y en cambio yo… estoy en este maldito lugar por la culpa del imbécil de Genai Kido…

— Buenas noches, señoritas — Ambas desviaron su mirada para encontrarse con Yamato, quién caminaba en su dirección a paso lento — Sora. Ya te hacía dormida — Dijo suavemente posando su mano en el hombro cubierto de la pelirroja.

— Solo bajé por algo de tomar.

— Debiste solo decirle a Mina que lo llevara por ti…vuelve a la cama. Enseguida iré.

El rubio dejó un beso en la frente de la morena, está sonrió y le dedicó una triste mirada a Mimi, quién no la notó al no querer perder de vista ningún movimiento del recién llegado.

— Y tú… − Yamato se volteo hacia la oji miel, esta se limitó a suspirar. Recuperando el ritmo normal de su respiración.

Bastó solo esos pobres microsegundos para sentir un punzante dolor en su muñeca derecha al ser sujetada con exagerada fuerza — Te atreves a decirle de nuevo algo como eso a Sora y será lo último que dirás en tu maldita vida, niña. Me importa una mierda lo que digas de mí, yo simplemente te hundiré en el más insoportable infierno, pero mi prometida no tiene malicia… — Mimi se quejó cuando la mano del rubio presionó con más fuerza, un poco más y podría quebrarle la mano — Así que por tu bien, espero que conectes tu deficiente cerebro con la lengua… ¿Saliste de un psiquiátrico, no? Pues ten cuidado, los peores locos están fuera.

— No… no tenía intención de acercarme a ella — Contestó con dificultad.

— Perfecto. Ahora… será mejor para ti que no aparezcas en frente de mí por un buen rato. No olvido rápidamente las cosas que me molestan — Una gélida sonrisa enmarcó el rostro anguloso y serio de Yamato. Él la soltó y se devolvió por el mismo camino por el cual había llegado ahí.


	4. Chapter 4

— Ya se marchó ¿No es así?

— Sí, señor. La señorita Takenouchi fue escoltada debidamente hasta su residencia. E inmediatamente llegue allá se le estará informado.

— De acuerdo. Espero que no haya ningún inconveniente. Sabes que si algo malo pasa con ella, algo terrible les sucederá a ustedes.

No esperó a que su subordinado le respondiera y se alejó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina. Llegó al comedor en donde se encontró a Takeru inmerso en su celular, sin prestarle atención a nada más, a Ken leyendo el periódico como siempre, y Daisuke, que incluso con esas estúpidas férulas seguía jodiendoles la vida a los otros dos.

— No seas aburrido, Ken. Joder… tenemos la misma edad y tú actúas incluso peor que Joe.

— El que tú te comportes como un adolescente irresponsable e inconsciente no quiere decir que los demás debamos hacer lo mismo, Daisuke. Debiste escuchar a Joe y quedarte descansando.

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco — ¿Y eso para qué?

— Para que dejes de estarnos molestando — Dijo el rubio menor sin mirarlos.

— Más respeto mocoso. Tengo las piernas lesionadas, pero mis manos siguen en perfecto estado — Respondió haciendo una mueca.

— Díselo a alguien que te tenga miedo, Daisuke.

— ¿Habrá alguna vez que venga aquí y no tenga que escucharlos a primera hora del día? — Habló fastidiado sintiendo la mirada de los tres presentes sobre él, sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada más. Se limitaron a volver a lo que hacían con anterioridad.

Mina, una de las empleadas se acercó para dejar el desayuno frente a cada uno de los hombres.

Su cabello castaño caía ondulado hasta el inicio de su cintura, su piel era sumamente blanca, su rostro redondo y brillante, de ojos color negro azabache, y una sonrisa que lograba ser descrita con variedad de adjetivos.

— Sola dame café, Mina — La castaña asintió en dirección a Yamato.

Continúo sirviéndole al peli azul y luego al menor de los rubios. Se retiró y volvió con la última charola que depositó frente al de cabellos rojizos.

El moreno la miró descaradamente y sonrió — Hola, Mina. Tanto tiempo sin verte.

La castaña sonrió de igual forma — Es un gusto verlo de nuevo, señor Daisuke. No es lo mismo trabajar aquí sin usted.

— Querrás decir, no es lo mismo trabajar aquí sin coger con usted — Ironizó Takeru.

Contrario a lo que se hubiera esperado, algún insulto de parte de Daisuke o un gesto apenado de la empleada, ambos se limitaron a ensanchar sus sonrisas mientras el joven rodeaba la cintura de ella con su brazo.

— Te veo luego, hay que discutir los cuidados que tendrás conmigo en mi convalecencia.

— Con permiso señores — Realizó una venia en general y se retiró.

— No pierdes el tiempo. ¿Las enfermeras te tenían en abstinencia? — Takeru apoyó su barbilla sobre su mano y a su vez apoyo su codo sobre la mesa. Una sonrisa burlesca adornaba su rostro — No. Espera. Imagino que tienen estándares y entre ellos no está meterse con un maldito psicópata. Estabas deseando llegar para revolcarte con la perra domesticada que tienes aquí.

— Tú tampoco lo pierdes. ¿ _Cuidaste_ bien a mi perra, pequeño Takeru? — Respondió imitando un tono lastimero haciendo molestar de sobre manera al rubio; lo que más odiaba era que le hablasen como si fuese un bebé.

Ken suspiró y se puso en pie — Perdí el apetito, me largo.

— Ustedes son los que deberían largarse de aquí — Se limitó a murmurar Yamato bebiendo de su taza.

— Tengo cosas que hacer en lugar de estar lidiando con un patético discapacitado — Habló empujando la silla para levantarse — Taichi debió romperte otra cosa para poder reírme en verdad de ti.

Takeru se marchó de la habitación y fue directo a la sala de estar en medio del típico silencio que reinaba desde que llegó a ese lugar hace años.

Tomó asiento en uno de los sofás y se dispuso a sacar una bolsa pequeña de su bolsillo, la cual contenía un fino polvo alcalino que distribuyó sobre la superficie de la mesa frente a él, de igual forma sacó un pedazo de papel que enrolló como si fuera un puro.

Necesitaba desestresarse para seguir aguantando toda esa mierda que lo rodeaba.

* * *

Eran pasadas las diez de la mañana cuando decidió salir de su habitación, agotada y agobiada por la pesada noche que tuvo debido a la extensa lectura que le dio al informe detallado que Daniel le entregó eficientemente sobre su petición.

Daisuke tenía razón. Su guardaespaldas era muy listo y trabajaba impecablemente.

Aún seguían rondando en su mente las palabras que le brindaban patéticas esperanzas en un simple pedazo de papel cuando llegó a la planta baja, encontrándose con Daisuke sentado en uno de los sofás y una mujer de cabello castaña sirviéndole agua en un vaso.

Estaba demás decir que ella le sonreía con lamentable coquetería, y con un uniforme… ligeramente corto. Estaba desesperada por un mejor trato de sus jefes. ¿Sería ella la tal Mina? Ya se hacía una idea de por qué la prometida de Yamato quiso evitar que se encontraran con su reciente llegada a la residencia.

— Veo que te dan un buen rato para descansar, eh — Dijo Daisuke viéndola por sobre el hombro de la castaña.

La empleada se giró para mirarla y frunció notoriamente su ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

— No realmente. Tengo el presentimiento de que hoy será un día… terriblemente productivo — Respondió ignorando la evidente mueca de desagrado de la otra mujer — ¿Y ella es…?

— Ah. Veo que no conoces a mi muy estimada Mina… Preciosa, ella es Mimi Tachikawa. La amiga especial de Taichi.

 _¿Amiga especial?_

Mimi arqueó una ceja con escepticismo.

El moreno soltó una carcajada — No soy estúpido. Esa marca en tu cuello lo dice a gritos.

Por un instante, tuvo una laguna mental que se esfumo rápidamente para recordar su… encuentro con el moreno hace dos días.

Taichi la había encontrado en el estacionamiento cuando volvía con Takeru de hacer una "entrega" y si no hubiese reaccionado a tiempo habrían terminado empañando los vidrios de una de las malditas camionetas.

Por su parte, Mina no respondió y se mantuvo con su expresión de desagrado.

La oji miel ladeo su cabeza y sonrió con burla — Querida, no seas tan evidente. Conserva algo de dignidad.

Y con satisfacción observó a la contraria apretar los puños, seguramente en un intento por no írsele encima a la vez que escuchaba la risa de Daisuke.

Mina se limitó a recoger la charola de plata y a irse mientras intentaba acomodar su uniforme.

— Y en cuanto ti… que tenga o no una marca no es tu asunto.

— Ya lo sé… ¿Quieres que te haga una también?

Puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en otro de los sofás.

— Te digo esto porque sería patético encontrar tu cadáver en el jardín, pero es mejor que estés lejos de Taichi… bueno… en realidad mantente lejos de todos los bastardos que estamos aquí… o más bien, mantente lejos de cualquier cama.

— Tú insistes en advertirme… mejor dicho, asustarme, pero no me das razones. ¿Qué rayos intentas decir, Daisuke? — Cuestionó mirándolo con seriedad.

Él se mantuvo por un rato en silencio, con sus ojos vagando por la extensión de la sala de estar, y nuevamente volvió a sonreír sin humor — Es suficiente para ti saber, que Taichi se considera un diablo, y por lo tanto, todo lo que toca se vuelve cenizas. Incluso nuestro padre…

— ¿Su padre…? ¿Él… él mató a su propio padre? — Degustó un sabor ácido en sus labios al decir esas palabras. Su estómago se había revuelto.

− Él lo cree así. Cree que le provocó la muerte al gran Genai Kido.

 _Kido…_

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa pregunta. La misma que se hizo cuando Takeru se refirió a Genai Kido como su padre…

— No pongas esa cara. Tendrías que ser estúpida como para no haberte dado cuenta… al viejo le gustaba divertirse.

—Eso no hace que mi nula estima por ese hombre aumente…

— Al que debería coserle la boca con hilo industrial es a ti, Daisuke. Deja de andar ventilando asuntos ajenos.

Con solo oír esa voz su cuerpo se tensó y no se atrevió desviar la mirada del muchacho enyesado.

Sabía que a pesar de lo que sucedió en el estacionamiento, Taichi no olvidaría tan fácilmente que ella intentó herirlo cuando estaban en Alemania.

— No son ajenos, hermano mayor – Daisuke sonrió intentando parecer inocente – Estaba hablando de nuestro padre.

— Cállate. Y tú, mocosa. Vámonos. Tenemos trabajo qué hacer.

Fue instantáneo, ella se movió apenas le habló. No quería que ni siquiera le tocara el brazo para llevársela a rastras.

* * *

Taichi caminaba muy cerca de ella, de vez en cuando sentía el brazo de él rozando con el propio mientras avanzaban.

— ¿Vas a continuar huyendo de mí? — Escuchó la ronca voz del moreno casi en su oído.

Lo miró de reojo tratando de no sentirse abrumada — No lo estoy haciendo.

— No huyes de mí, pero te las ingenias para preguntar imprudencias a mis espaldas.

Por un segundo sintió un vuelco en el estómago pensando que probablemente él la había descubierto en su petición a Daniel; pero no, Taichi hablaba de lo que la descubrió hablando con su hermano menor.

— No tendría que estar preguntándole a otros, si usted, señor Yagami, me dijese algo respecto a todo esto… estoy caminando en medio de neblina con los ojos vendados — La frustración se filtró en sus palabras.

Ante tales declaraciones el moreno disminuyó la velocidad en su caminar mientras arqueaba sus cejas.

 _¿Señor Yagami?_

Esa mujer no debería haber dicho algo como eso. Mucho menos en ese momento tan inoportuno.

Retomó su andar para alcanzarla y la sujetó del brazo haciendo que caminara más rápido — Usted lo pidió, señorita Tachikawa…

La oji miel se sorprendió por el tono amenazante del hombre, sin embargo no pudo poner resistencia, quizás ella tenía algo de fuerza, pero jamás iba a ganarle en ese aspecto al moreno.

Viajaron en una de las camionetas aproximadamente por media hora y al bajar notó que se estacionaron frente a un edificio gris, quizás de tres o cuatro pisos de altura. Lucía como un lugar descuidado, ni siquiera parecía algo que fuese pertenencia de Taichi o alguno de los otros miembros del núcleo de la organización, no había ningún guardia a la vista. Lo único "destacable" del sitio eran las ventanas polarizadas, no obstante, muchísimas compañías y edificios de gobierno poseían ese tipo de ventanas para otorgar privacidad a los asuntos internos que se desarrollaban.

— Quédense aquí a fuera. Cualquier inconveniente me informan de inmediato — Tanto Daniel como Wallace asintieron en silencio para luego hacer una leve venia, la cual seguía incomodándola de sobre manera.

El interior no era tan distinto como el exterior del recinto. Quizás un poco más cuidado.

Aunque eso no fue lo que captó su atención.

Sino que parecía un motel.

Un aspecto neutro con lámparas de papel colgando del techo en colores rojo y naranja.

— ¿Qué…?

— Querías ver un poco sobre lo que trata mi vida, ¿No?

Apartó la mirada del lugar para encarar al castaño. Ella no quería saber de la vida de él… por más curiosidad que sintiera.

Y a pesar de sus pensamientos, se sintió cohibida ante el tono que él utilizó.

— Yo no…

— Vamos. Aun no te muestro nada.

Con un mal presentimiento se aferró al borde de su blazer gris y lo siguió en silencio.

Avanzaron por un pasillo pobremente iluminado, varias puertas dispuestas a ambos lados de él. Desagradables recuerdos vinieron a su mente sobre las similitudes de ese lugar con los pasillos del hospital.

Al final del pabellón una puerta sencilla de color negro yacía entreabierta.

Yagami la empujó colocando las manos sobre su cintura y haciendo que ingresara a esa habitación desconocida que le producía escalofríos con solo ver la entrada.

Ignoró la persona a sus espaldas y fijó sus ojos en el escenario que se desenvolvía frente a ellos.

El corazón se le vino a los pies, y por poco cae de rodillas. Su frecuencia cardiaca aumentó considerablemente mientras el aire se hacía escaso tanto en sus pulmones como a su alrededor.

El lugar estaba dividido a la mitad por una pared transparente, siendo consciente de que en verdad era muy amplio.

Del otro lado, había un aproximado de veinticinco a treinta mujeres en un estado lamentable y en ropas que apenas y las cubrían, y no necesariamente como se debía.

El agarre de Taichi se reforzó — Bienvenida a uno de los negocios de nuestra organización. ¿Quieres saber de dónde vienen? Ken se encarga de traerlas. No es muy difícil… desde tontas invitaciones a un helado a promesas para ascender rápidamente en el mundo del modelaje. Qué pena que solo consigan convertirse en nuestro producto de diversión para los bastardos que vienen aquí.

" _invitaciones a un helado"_

Sus ojos se abrieron con desconcierto cuando notó que habías niñas, prácticamente empezando la adolescencia. En sus doce o trece años.

De igual forma supuso que esa pared estaba modificada, puesto que a pesar de que ella estuviera paseando sus orbes impactados sobre las mujeres, ellas no parecían ni siquiera saber que ellos estaban ahí.

— Elige una.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Acaso estás sorda? Elige una.

— Taichi…

— No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo, Mimi.

La angustia crecía en su pecho. Tenía miedo. Demasiado para lograr ocultarlo.

— E-ella — Ni siquiera se fijó bien cuando con su dedo apunto a una chica cualquiera, su voz temblorosa traicionándola.

— Abre y tráela — Taichi se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a un hombre ubicado en la esquina donde estaba la puerta que conectaba ambas fracciones de la habitación. Este rápidamente hizo lo que le ordenaron y poco después la jovencita de catorce años se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo frente a ellos — Muy bien. Ahora vamos — Sin molestarse en comprobar si ellas lo seguían el moreno se dispuso a salir de ese desagradable lugar y las guio por otro pasillo diferente por el que habían llegado.

Mimi observaba a la niña mientras caminaban; era de piel pálida y cabello castaño oscuro el cual le llegaba por los hombros, llevaba puesto un "vestido" verde hecho de lo que parecía ser una imitación de seda. Ella avanzaba con sus pequeños ojos fijos en la espalda de Taichi.

Mirando a ese imponente hombre atemorizante.

No podía culparla. En ese momento, o más bien desde que conoció a Taichi, y ahora su pensamiento reafirmado gracias a las palabras de Daisuke, ella también se sentía insegura y vulnerable ante el moreno.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría ella en ese horrible lugar? Hombres desconocidos y con todo tipo de intenciones menos inocentes obligándola a hacer y dejarse hacer cosas que una niña de catorce años no debería estar cometiendo. ¿Tendría a alguien que llorara su ausencia? ¿Habría sido arrebatada de sus seres queridos o… más bien le arrebataron a sus seres queridos para traerla? Nuevamente su pecho se contrajo dolorosamente al sentirse de cierta forma identificada con la pequeña. Ambas poseían un futuro incierto el cual estaba en manos de esa organización.

Aunque… no. Esa niña la pasaba peor que ella. Con solo ver su pobre aspecto podía decirlo. Y a diferencia de ella… la pequeña no era un ser despreciable. Su cuerpo no era inocente debido a las crudas circunstancias, pero su alma y pensamientos sí.

— Taichi — Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que llamó al moreno hasta que él se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

— Aquí — Anunció ingresando a un patio techado sin ningún mueble visible en su interior — espérame aquí. Tengo que resolver algo primero — El moreno sacó su celular y marcó un número desconocido para las dos jóvenes presentes — Ken — Dijo una vez le contestaron — Ven al prostíbulo… no me interesa… entonces tráelo, haz lo que quieras, pero ven.

Rápidamente terminó la llamada y las dejó solas en ese espacio relativamente abierto.

— ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? — La niña dio un brinco apenas escuchó su voz.

Ella no tenía ninguna intención de lastimarla…

— No tengas miedo… yo no te haré nada. Lo prometo…

— L-llevo… un año… — Su débil voz le informó que la niña podría estar enferma.

Su mirada se ensombreció mientras apretaba sus manos en puños con impotencia, llegando a lastimarse las palmas. Lo odiaba. Odiaba todo eso.

¿Qué clase de ruin mentira le habrían dicho a la niña para que terminara en ese maldito lugar? Enfermedades, repugnantes "hombres" con la necesidad de saciar sus asquerosas pretensiones.

— ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

— Yo… yo me llamo Yuri…

— Es un lindo nombre, Yuri.

Yuri sonrió apenas y estornudó, a lo que le siguió que se abrazara a sí misma mientras estornudaba de nuevo.

Mimi frunció el ceño. Ella definitivamente estaba resfriada. Además, en ese lugar daba con fuerza la fría brisa de otoño, por lo que esa delgada capa de ropa que cubría erróneamente el cuerpo de Yuri no ayudaba mucho a su condición de salud.

Al diablo. Se dispuso a desprenderse de su blazer para que ella no pasara más frío, pero una voz autoritaria hizo que ambas voltearan hacia la entrada.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — Taichi no llegó solo, sino en compañía de Ken y Daisuke que reposaba en una silla de ruedas.

Con resignación se acomodó de nuevo la prenda, volviendo a sentir correr el pánico por sus venas, ahora más por la presencia de esos tres.

El moreno mostró un atisbo de sonrisa, para nada amigable — Bueno. ¿Tú tenías mucha curiosidad, no?

Eso no tomaba un camino que fuese bueno…

— Bien. Te mostraré más de lo que me rodea. Por eso los llamé — Esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose al peli azul y a su hermano menor — Mostrémosle algo de diversión a nuestra nueva _integrante_.

Sus ojos mieles viajaron en los movimientos de Taichi. Él sacó un revolver de su bolsillo, el mismo que ella empuñó con claras intenciones de herirlo de gravedad, por no decir asesinar, y se lo tendió a Daisuke, quién no se molestó en disimular la alegría con su sonrisa.

— ¿La ruleta rusa? — Lo dijo como una pregunta, pero no obtuvo respuestas orales, sino dos nuevas sonrisas igual de desalentadoras.

 _La ruleta rusa… no. No. No. No podía ser._

Tenían que estar bromeando.

El aire volvió a faltarle y miró con pánico a los tres hombres que ahora sonreían en su dirección.

No.

Por supuesto que no bromeaban.

— Haznos los honores — Daisuke lanzó el arma que por acto reflejo atajó.

— No es necesario hacer esto… en serio — Una patética súplica, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

— Si no quieres que esto termine rápido y peor. Hazlo de una vez, Tachikawa.

Primeras palabras que Ken decía, y no precisamente para ser condescendiente.

Con manos temblorosas levantó el arma, apuntando al abdomen de la pequeña.

No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. ¿Con qué voluntad lo haría? Hace menos de cinco minutos le prometió no hacerle daño y ahora estaba involucrada en un estúpido pero no por eso seguro juego. Es más, a qué clase de sádico se le ocurrió llamarle juego a algo como la ruleta rusa, donde lo único y más que podías perder era la vida, y con eso, todo lo demás.

Yuri le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa. Sintió que le transmitía con ella que no la culpaba por lo que ocurría y por lo que haría, pero aun así…

Por dios. Jugaban con la vida de una inocente.

Su cuerpo inmerso en una tensión que bien podría confundirse con atrofia, y apenas consiguió dejar salir un suspiro débil. Quitó el seguro y con los ojos fijos en los de Taichi, apretó el gatillo.

No escuchó ningún cuerpo caer, ningún quejido. Como respuesta, recibió una sonrisa torcida de parte del moreno.

— Tú turno, Ken.

Le quitaron el arma de sus manos y sucesivamente los demás "jugaron" su turno, alterando cada vez más sus nervios que estaban por explotar como si fueran una bomba atómica llevándose todo a destructivo paso.

Cuatro turnos le siguieron. Luego de apuntar repetidas veces a la cabeza, pecho, abdomen y rostro de la niña, la bala que se burlaba en el interior aun no salía para dar fin a esa pesadilla.

Nuevamente llegó el arma a sus manos.

Podría decirse que los nervios a flor de piel ya eran una sensación a la que su organismo se acostumbró. Ahora se sentía entumecida.

Sin saber realmente lo que hacía decidió apuntar la cabeza.

Exhaló, retiró el seguro y apuntó.

Un ruido ensordecedor caló en lo más profundo de sus sentidos y con ello, podía jurar que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Posteriormente, en cuestión de segundos un golpe seco contra el piso se escuchó.

Yuri cayó de espaldas con un agujero en su frente.

Daisuke se acomodó mejor — Un golpe certero. Cualquiera diría que fue alguien experimentando quién disparó.

Poco a poco el rostro infantil se tornó más pálido de lo que estaba, a la vez que un fino hilo de sangre se escabullía por una de las comisuras labiales.

Dejó caer el arma importándole muy poco si esta contenía otra bala que perfectamente pudiera dispararse debido al impacto contra el suelo.

La mató. La mató.

Retrocedió siendo invadida por el pánico, solo que esta vez en otras proporciones. Ignoró todo a su alrededor y echó a correr.

No quería ver más. No quería estar ahí. Ella debía ser la muerta.

* * *

No supo cómo logró no extraviarse en ese laberinto de puertas y pasillos, pero no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la salida y se desplomó sobre sus rodillas en el césped frente al maldito lugar.

Lágrimas gruesas y cristalinas caían por sus mejillas. Quejidos ahogados se escapaban de vez en cuando por entre sus labios. Un frío insoportable le recorría la columna mientras trataba por todos los medios de que algo de aire ingresara a sus pulmones comprimidos por la falta de oxígeno. Su visión estaba borrosa, no solo por el llanto, sino también por el mareo, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y abrazarse a sí misma por un tiempo para intentar impedirle a ese ataque de pánico evolucionar en algo que no pudiese controlar sola.

— Descuida. Yo reaccioné igual la primera vez que maté a alguien.

Esa voz hizo que sus temblores se detuvieran. La sangre comenzó a hervirle como si fuese agua en proceso de ebullición, sin embargo, sus sentidos aún continuaban entumecidos, inmersos en una fracción de esa frase…

La primera vez…

 _Sus padres se encontraban frente a ella. De rodillas, con sus manos atadas tras su cuerpo, unas vendas sucias les cubrían los ojos, y otras les amordazaba la boca impidiéndoles emitir alguna palabra entendible. Uno junto al otro._

 _Podía oír los sollozos amortiguados de su madre._

 _Cuatro hombres los apuntaban con metralletas. Dos detrás de ellos, uno al lado derecho de su padre y el otro al lado izquierdo de su madre._

 _Ella tenía miedo. Estaba aterrada. No quería estar ahí._

 _Quería estar en casa. Lejos de esos hombres espeluznantes que no dejaban de asustarla. De hacer llorar a su mamá. Y de golpear a su papá e insultarlo._

— _¿Tú nombre… es Mimi, cierto pequeña?_

 _Dio un respingo cuando sintió una pesada mano posarse en su hombro y apretarlo ligeramente, por lo que con lentitud y temor se volteó levemente para encarar al señor que intentaba mostrarle una expresión amable, pero que solamente conseguía hacer una mueca._

 _Eso fue suficiente para saber que él nunca había sonreído. Al menos no por felicidad o alegría._

— _S-sí… ¿C-cuando… va a dejar a mis papás irse?_

 _Genai Kido borró su mueca y se reincorporó – Tu padre se ha portado muy mal. Él me mintió, me traicionó. Y por su culpa tu madre y tú van a pagar también por ello._

 _Nuevamente escuchó los intentos en vano de su mamá por hablar, razón por la cual uno de los hombres armados la empujó con la ametralladora en la espalda para asustarla y que hiciera silencio._

— _Tú deberías ser quién llore por tu hija, Tachikawa. Mira que dejarle a tu mujer la tarea y que sea ella quién muera primero. Creí que el hombre de la casa daría la cara al menos una vez en su miserable y patética vida, pero veo que al final morirás como lo que naciste siendo. Un cobarde llorón. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo eres para tú hija?_ — _Tras las palabras del hombre al mando de la situación, su papá recibió un fuerte golpe en su nuca y se estrelló en el suelo con un ruido sordo. Él trataba de liberarse moviéndose inútilmente, pero no consiguió aflojar ni siquiera un poco el agarre de las cuerdas en sus manos._

— _Déjelos. Por favor… déjelos…_ — _Lloró apretando sus pequeños puños. En verdad no quería estar ahí. No soportaba sentir armas también apuntándola a ella. Estaba molesta con ese señor y con sus ayudantes._

— _Vaya… ¿Escuchaste eso, Tachikawa? Tú hija de nueve años tiene más agallas que tú_ — _Una desagradable carcajada seca se oyó claramente en ese taller abandonado_ — _Haré algo por ti, imbécil. Pero deberías agradecérselo a la niña, no a mí_ — _Kido se acercó de nuevo a ella y rebuscó algo en el bolsillo interno de su saco gris_ — _Hagamos un trato, Mimi… no te voy a mentir. Tus papas hoy morirán…_

 _Las ganas de llorar la invadieron. Todo ese tiempo había estado luchando contra ese nudo en su garganta, pero ahora era casi insoportable. Se negó a apartar la mirada de la contraria._

— _Sin embargo, tú puedes hacer que ellos no sufran. Es por eso por lo que haremos un trato_ — _Finalmente sacó su mano del bolsillo y le extendió un revolver, tan negro, tan brillante, tan amenazador_ — _Mátalos tú._

 _La habilidad para hablar se le fue. Únicamente podía escuchar su corazón destrozado latir en su pecho. Su visión muy borrosa por las lágrimas acumuladas._

— _¿Qué… qué dijo?_

— _Sé que oíste bien, niña. O los matas tú y así no sentirán ningún dolor. O lo hago yo a mi manera, y su muerte será tan lenta y dolorosa que su imagen te perseguirá hasta el punto de volverte loca._

 _No podía ser cierto. Él no podía estar pidiéndole que mate a sus propios padres._

 _Todo eso era horrible._

 _Además…_

 _Sabía muy bien que el hombre no mentía. Sabía que él podía hacer sufrir mucho a sus papas, porque cuando se la llevaron hasta donde tenían ocultos a sus padres… ella escuchó los gritos de su papá._

 _Gritos de dolor._

— _¿Lo harás o no?_

 _Su cuerpo temblaba…_

— _Responde._

 _Las lágrimas habían logrado escapar…_

— _¡Responde, maldita sea!_

 _Cerró sus ojos, ese hueco en su pecho crecía… y estiró su mano para recibir el arma._

 _La sostuvo entre sus dos manos y la levantó, siendo consciente de la sonrisa victoriosa de Genai Kido, y de un arma cuyo extremo se apretaba contra su propia espalda._

 _Su papá había sido levantado, así que ahora estaba otra vez de rodillas junto a su mamá._

 _Esta vez ambos sollozaban fuertemente._

— _L-lo siento_ — _Murmuró entre hipidos_ — _Lo siento mamá… papá… Los amo_ — _Quitó el seguro del arma._

— _¡Hazlo ya!_

 _En medio de un nuevo respingo apretó el gatillo, y debido al grito demandante de Kido, volvió a apretarlo ladeando un poco el arma hacia la izquierda._

 _Un golpe seco seguido inmediatamente de otro se hizo escuchar entre todo el silencio del recinto._

 _La risa del hombre volvió a resonar y ella se hundió en un abismo negro._

Volvió en sí. Con una amarga y devastadora sensación en su interior y los ojos ardiéndole debido al llanto.

Las lágrimas ya habían cesado, por lo que un vacío se cernía sobre ella.

No había sido la primera vez que mató a alguien.


	5. Chapter 5

Realmente no supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo observando a Tachikawa, sumida en un profundo silencio únicamente alterado por la respiración acelerada de ella, la cual poco a poco fue normalizándose.

Estaba un poco más atrás de ella, por lo que no era capaz de ver la expresión en su pálido rostro.

Finalmente, la escuchó suspirar mientras colocaba las manos sobre su regazo. Y una risa amarga igual a la que dejó escapar la primera vez que la vio salió de sus labios.

— No lo es… — Dijo seriamente — No es la primera vez — Finalizó cuando ya estuvo de pie nuevamente.

 _¿Qué no…?_

Frunció su ceño levemente.

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

Cuando estuvo por cuestionar esas palabras un ruido que iba creciendo en intensidad llenó el aire.

Un ruido conocido para él, para todos. Inconfundible.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Me cago en la puta! — Ignoró la mueca confusa de su acompañante y la sujetó del brazo obligándola a seguirlo con rapidez.

Tenían que alejarse lo más posible del maldito edificio.

Corrieron por al menos cinco minutos, para luego llegar a un parque infantil completamente vacío. Taichi soltó a Mimi y caminó bufando con frustración mientras maldecía por todo lo alto.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Cuestionó ella.

— Joder. Tiene que ser una puta broma — Volvió a bufar y sacó su celular. Marcó un número conocido y esperó, sin intención de ser paciente a que contestaran el maldito aparato — ¿Por qué mierda no atiendes de inmediato? Tenemos problemas, alguien nos echó de cabeza. La policía va directo al prostíbulo… No, no tengo ni una jodida idea. Si supiera quién fue ya estaría volándole la cabeza… no, joder… que no Yamato. Apenas logré escapar de ahí… sí, yo también pensé en eso… tendré que estar fuera por ahora… bien. Mueve el culo y avísale a Joe. Esto no se va a quedar así… — Dicho esto terminó la llamada y se volvió para encarar a Tachikawa, quién se había quedado rezagada mirando a la nada — Tenemos que movernos. No podemos quedarnos aquí.

Ella enarcó una ceja — ¿Qué rayos está pasando?

— Ya lo viste, y supongo que escuchaste. Alguien nos delató, la policía estaba prácticamente a dos cuadras del edificio.

— ¿Qué pasará con Daisuke y Ken? — Dijo abriendo los ojos — Tu hermano está incapacitado.

— Ellos sabrán arreglárselas. Además, no cuestiones aquello de lo que es capaz ese idiota.

— ¿Y Daniel? ¿Y Wallace?

— Por favor, Mimi. Ellos pueden sobrevivir a lo que sea, no por nada les tenemos tanta confianza.

Con esa afirmación ella pareció conforme y no dijo más al respecto.

Taichi suspiró fastidiado. Más que fastidiado, estaba que se lo llevaba en puta. ¿Quién habría sido el bastardo lengua floja que los denunció? Ellos se aseguraban de probar eficientemente la lealtad de sus subordinados, por lo que no podía ser alguien con contacto directo con el núcleo. No. Debía ser alguien con quien hayan hecho negocios… negocios efímeros.

A su mente vino el recuerdo de Kang MinHyuk, sin embargo, ese miserable ya tenía más de una semana muerto, y de haberlos denunciado en ese entonces, la policía habría actuado inmediatamente. Así que ese tipo estaba descartado, no obstante… existía la posibilidad de que alguien que tuviera conexiones los haya echado de cabeza como venganza.

Aunque también podía tratarse de algún cliente insatisfecho…

De todas maneras, fuese quién fuese quién haya abierto su maldita boca lo pagaría muy caro.

— Taichi — Sintió un jalón en su saco y la miró de reojo — Dices que debemos irnos. ¿A dónde?

— A cualquier sitio, menos quedarnos aquí. Hay que salir de Tokio — Contestó. La castaña asintió quedamente y notó que sin darse cuenta, mordía su labio inferior.

— Vayamos a Hikarigaoka — Dijo con inseguridad. Había algo en esos ojos mieles que le llamó la atención, pero no pudo tratar de analizar nada porque Mimi volvió a hablar — Sé dónde podemos quedarnos sin llamar la atención.

* * *

Mimi contuvo un suspiro de nerviosismo. Era la sexta ocasión en que reprimía el mostrar su inquietud ante Taichi desde que subieron al taxi. Debía actuar como que todo estaba normal. Dentro de lo que cabía.

El moreno accedió, sorpresivamente, a hacer lo que ella había sugerido con respecto al lugar en el que se quedarían en tanto la situación con el prostíbulo y la organización se arreglara, o al menos se apaciguara un poco.

Si bien era cierto que tenían que estar lejos un tiempo, pudo simplemente dejar de preguntarse a donde Taichi decidiría ir, sin embargo, ella tenía algo que hacer en Hikarigaoka.

Tenía que confirmar la información que Daniel le consiguió. Saber si sus abuelos continuaban viviendo en la residencia que vagamente recordaba.

Habían pasado doce años. Realmente no pedía mucho. Tan solo quería sentir que aunque sea un diminuto fragmento de lo que fue su vida antes de lo acontecido con sus padres se mantenía intacto, incluso… incluso aunque la relación con sus abuelos nunca fue buena.

Ellos siempre la trataron con indiferencia, debido a que cuando su mamá dio la noticia de su embarazo, ellos anhelaban un nieto y no se molestaron en disimular su descontento desde el día de su llegada al mundo.

Su abuela le exigía mucho. Quería criarla como alguien perfecta ya que como no era hombre, debía compensarlo. ¿Cómo podría ser su culpa? Y su abuelo, solo pensaba a la antigua y únicamente hablaba de que estaba buscando un futuro marido para ella. ¿Y sus padres? Ellos no tenían idea.

Era estúpido. Lo sabía.

¿Para qué querría volver a ver a personas que nunca mostraron algo de cariño hacia ella?

 _Porque es lo único que me "queda"._

Claro que le dijo a Taichi a donde irían, pero el moreno no estaba enterado de que, el que ella supiese sobre el paradero de sus familiares fue conocimiento obtenido a sus espaldas.

Retorció sus manos sobre su regazo, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, al momento sintió que le sujetaban suavemente una, por lo que abrió los ojos y vio a Taichi sostener entre sus grandes manos la propia.

Él la detallaba como si estuviese observando una obra de arte, o como un niño concentrado en un rompecabezas muy difícil.

— ¿Por qué tienes las muñecas marcadas?

De inmediato supo a qué se refería.

— Hubo… un tiempo en que me administraron un nuevo medicamento. Tenía demasiadas catecolaminas, sobre todo adrenalina y me volvió extremadamente susceptible. Un enfermero me hizo enojar y fue como si hubiesen provocado al mismo diablo. Estaba poseída — Respondió mirando por la ventana ignorando sus cuestionamientos internos sobre por qué Taichi la sostenía de esa forma y usaba ese tono de voz tan calmado sin llegar a ser intimidante.

Esa vez tuvieron que amarrarla a la cama, y como había golpeado a dos enfermeros a quiénes no les hizo mucha gracia el que una adolescente los haya dejado casi inconscientes ellos la sujetaron con fuerza, por lo que las marcas de aquellas gruesas y largas sabanas quedaron como un recordatorio de la locura que le indujeron.

Pasaron a lo mucho veinte minutos y finalmente arribaron en el parque de esa ciudad que le trajo recuerdos.

Con Taichi siguiéndola de cerca, de vez en cuando viendo a sus alrededores para corroborar que no los seguían, llegaron a esa vieja residencia reconstruida modernamente.

Acercó su mano hecha un puño con intención de llamar, pero se detuvo al instante.

¿Ellos la reconocerían? Era muy probable que no.

Miró al moreno de reojo y esta vez sí suspiró. Con sus nudillos dio tres ligeros golpes a la puerta de madera y esperó.

Una mujer entrada en años, pero considerablemente conservada para la edad en la que estaba abrió la puerta y los inspeccionó con desconfianza.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo?

— S-soy yo, abuela… Mimi — Tenía un mal presentimiento que se empeñaba en burlarse de sus inocentes y prácticamente nulas esperanzas.

La anciana frunció el ceño, evidentemente sorprendida — Así que… sigues con vida, niña — La manera indiferente en que lo dijo provocó que su corazón se hundiera un poco más.

Taichi notó el casi imperceptible cambio en la expresión de su acompañante y luego miró de nuevo a la abuela frente a ellos. Se notaba que a esa mujer no le alegraba o siquiera afectaba de alguna forma positiva el ver que su nieta estaba frente a ella después de tanto tiempo. Que estuviese viva.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí, Mimi? — Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

La castaña pareció salir de su decepción al escuchar esa pregunta y volvió a encararla — Necesito su ayuda.

— ¿Quién es el chico? — Preguntó esta vez volviendo a mirar con desconfianza al moreno.

− Taichi Yagami, señora. Mucho gusto.

Sin embargo, la mujer ignoró olímpicamente la mano que le fue extendida, acción que Mimi observó con horror; lo peor que podía hacer su abuela era comportarse grosera o haciendo parecer inferior a Yagami. No quería ni imaginarse lo que él podría hacerle.

— C-como te decía. Necesito tu ayuda, abuela. Un lugar para que Taichi y yo nos quedemos por unos días. No seremos ninguna molestia para ti ni para el abuelo. Lo prometo.

Aquellos ojos rasgados y con arrugas a su alrededor brillaron con malicia — ¿Esperas que los reciba así como si nada?

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Porque esté vieja no me des por estúpida. Mi hijo y mi nuera fueron asesinados hace doce años y tú desapareciste como si nada y ahora apareces aquí de esa misma forma. Algo debes de tener, niña. Por tu aspecto dudo que hayas vivido en la calle todo este tiempo. Si quieres que permita que tú y esta persona se queden en mi casa, debes dar algo a cambio. Deberías saber que la vida está muy dura últimamente.

Ese nudo en su garganta que tanto trató de retener, ahora la amenazaba con soltarse, solo para provocar que su abuela seguramente se riera de ella. Claro que no haría algo de corazón por ayudarla. Nunca lo hizo. Ni antes, ni mucho menos ahora.

Reforzó el agarre de su mano en el puño de su blazer y exhaló, dispuesta a responder.

— Está bien, Mimi — La voz de Taichi sonó tranquila cuando la interrumpió — Te dije que no era necesario importunar a tus abuelos…

— Taichi — Una mirada de reojo bastó para que lo dejara terminar.

— Debimos ir de una vez al hotel de mi familia. Ahí simplemente llegamos y nos quedamos en la habitación presidencial — El moreno mostró una credencial VIP como quién saca de su bolsillo una goma de mascar, la cual movió frente a los impactados ojos de su abuela.

— Esperen… esperen, niños. No es necesario. Claro que no nos molestan.

Con amargura sonrió ante el repentino interés y amabilidad de su "dulce" abuela.

— No se moleste, señora. Continúe tranquilamente. Nosotros nos retiramos. Con permiso — Tras decir eso, el de orbes chocolate abandonó el porche de la residencia y regresó por donde habían llegado.

— ¿Dueño de un hotel? Veo que no has perdido el tiempo, niña. Has hecho algo útil.

Mimi la miró, molesta, herida, indignada — Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que tu aceptación es innecesaria. Espero que estés bien, abuela. Hasta luego — Dicho eso siguió a Taichi para ingresar al taxi que este recién había conseguido.

* * *

Taichi no mentía cuando mencionó lo de la suite presidencial. Aunque continuaba preguntándose por qué solicitó una sola habitación. ¿Ahora pretendía que se hicieran pasar por una pareja?

El lugar era muy, muy amplio, y realmente ostentoso. Decorados en tonos hueso y color borgoña. Había una enorme cama matrimonial en medio, cubierta por telas que con solo verlas una persona sentiría lastima de sentarse sobre ellas.

— No pareces sorprendida respecto al trato de tu abuela.

Hasta ese momento ninguno había dicho nada desde que salieron de la residencia de sus abuelos.

— No. No lo estoy. Siempre ha sido así. Ni una vez en mi vida he recibido algún gesto amable de parte suya o del abuelo — Respondió sin mirarlo, limitándose a pasearse por la habitación.

— ¿Entonces por qué dijiste que fuéramos ahí?

Suspiró sintiéndose agotada. Ella también se cuestionaba lo mismo. Una y otra vez.

— Quizás porque aun una parte de mí cree en lo que queda de mi familia.

— Las esperanzas hacen a las personas estúpidas la mayor parte del tiempo. Deberías saberlo antes de que lo aprendas de la peor forma.

— Desde que estoy metida en este lío… sé que aprenderé muchas cosas de la peor forma — Contestó girándose de modo que pudiese verlo a los ojos. Taichi ya se había quitado su larga gabardina gris, quedando con una camisa blanca de botones, la cual estaba arremangando hasta sus codos.

Los ojos oscuros de Taichi la estudiaron de arriba abajo, y nuevamente se fijaron en los suyos mientras se acercaba sin hacer sonido alguno.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir antes venir aquí? Me refiero a Hikarigaoka.

Frunció el ceño, tratando de entender la pregunta — ¿A qué te refiere?

Ahora estaban frente a frente, separados por unos cuantos centímetros.

— Dijiste que no fue la primera vez.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese verdugo que la perseguiría hasta el final de sus días.

— No… no lo fue — Dijo cuando logró encontrar su voz batallando con el nudo en su garganta.

— ¿Por qué eres tan callada, Mimi…? — Los finos y largos dedos del moreno levantaron su barbilla para hacer contacto visual. Ella le mantuvo la mirada, siendo consciente de que el contrario ahora acariciaba ligeramente su mandibula enviando una agradable electricidad en su piel.

— No tengo planeado morir tan pronto. Así que prefiero mantener mi boca cerrada — Por alguna razón sintió que su honestidad no tendría consecuencias. Al menos no esta vez.

Los labios finos frente a ella se curvaron en una de sus comisuras — Cada vez… me resultas más interesante… incluso más que cuando vi el tatuaje de los Ravens en ti…

— ¿Yo interesante? Veo que a pesar de tu modo de vida… — Susurró viendo como la distancia estaba por desaparecer — No tienes suficiente…

— Algo así… ¿Por qué no te alejas, linda…? Creí que no te interesaban los criminales — Aquellas ágiles manos la sujetaron con posesión por la cintura pegándola en su totalidad al fuerte torso masculino.

— Podría reconsiderarlo.

Tomó las solapas de la camisa blanca y se impulsó hacia los labios recientemente humedecidos por la lengua contraria.

Su conciencia probablemente se había quedado dormida en alguna parte de su cabeza, o tal vez resignado a las circunstancias, puesto que en ese momento no le importaba en absoluto lo que veía venir. Esa insoportable tensión, los ojos no solo naturalmente oscuros frente a ella, y todo lo que había estado pasando, y ahora, sumándole la gran decepción respecto a sus abuelos… todo eso podía irse al demonio.

Se dejó envolver en los brazos ajenos y lentamente comenzaron a caminar en reversa hasta la gran cama a sus espaldas sin separarse ni un milímetro. Taichi nuevamente delineo sus labios con su lengua provocando que ella entreabriese su boca y así aquellos dos músculos gustativos se reencontraran en un baile guiado por el moreno.

Llevó sus manos al borde del pantalón del contrario y sacó de un tirón el borde la camisa que se encontraba oculto, seguidamente las introdujo debajo de la tela sintiendo un trabajado abdomen cuya piel se encontraba caliente en contraste con sus heladas manos. Mientras continuaba explorando esa parte de la anatomía masculina, sintió la parte interna de sus rodillas chocar con el borde de la cama y cayó con Taichi sobre ella, en algún momento del cual tampoco fue consciente él le había arrebatado su blusa, por lo que ahora se encontraba en sostén.

— Esta vez… — Sintió el cálido aliento chocar con la piel de su oído y parte de su cuello — No hay manera de que te libres de mí — Un ligero mordisco en su lóbulo derecho provocó que soltara involuntariamente un suspiro.

— Como si quisiera hacerlo… — Respondió atreviéndose a hablar con burla mientras delineaba sus uñas en la bronceada piel.

Terminó por quitarle esa molesta camisa y la arrojó a algún sitio de la habitación, la cual comenzaba a tornarse acalorada.

Un mayor roce de pieles fue haciéndose presente entre ellos, Taichi dejó un rastro de besos, lamidas y ligeros mordiscos en el cuello y clavículas de Mimi; la oji miel marcó aquella espalda ancha, escuchando los roncos gruñidos que se escapan de los labios del contrario.

Durante ese tiempo la castaña olvidó todo. Cualquier cosa que la estuviese atormentando fue sepultada y relegada a un segundo y tercer plano al dejarse llevar por la evidente atracción física que la unía a Taichi Yagami.

A eso de las tres de la mañana del siguiente día, despertó sin importarle mucho los recuerdos de la noche anterior y de todo lo que había hecho.

Yacía recostada en la cama con un fuerte brazo rodeándole la cintura.

Y sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.

El hombre que en medio de aquella nube de pasión reiteró que la necesitaba cerca de él.

Era estúpido.

Pensar que hubiese algún sentimiento romántico entre ellos… ¿Cómo sería eso posible considerando lo que los rodeaba? E incluso… aunque todo le parecía una tontería… no podía borrar de su mente y en ese momento, de su cuerpo la calidez que sentía… la leve sensación de paz y seguridad que el moreno le brindó.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que el moreno había despertado hasta que le hablaron en un susurro — ¿Ahora me dirás algo más que "No fue la primera vez que maté a alguien"?

— ¿Por qué querrías saber algo como eso? — Lo sintió encogerse de hombros a sus espaldas.

— Curiosidad. Incluso para mi eres un misterio… el viejo sabe cómo ocultar las cosas…

La mención de Genai Kido hizo que una mueca de rencor se formara en sus facciones — Él me forzó a asesinar a mis padres.

Taichi percibió el evidente cambio de humor en la voz de la castaña, y frunció el ceño al oír la declaración de ella — ¿Él?

— Fue tu padre. Luego de eso me sacó del país y me dejó interna en el hospital de la familia Izumi. Fin de la historia — Contestó secamente, dando por terminada esa conversación.

Estaba seguro de que el que Tachikawa no quisiera hablar más del tema era por temor a decir algo que podría ponerla en riesgo.

Tenía que admitir que ella era astuta. Sin embargo, él no estaba de humor como para intentar matarla. Continuaba embriagado del aroma que desprendía el cabello de la mujer en sus brazos.

* * *

— Por favor, señor. Yo no lo dice. Lo juro.

— A mí no me jures en vano, hijo de puta. Y que me mientas solo hará que mueras más miserablemente.

Yamato se encontraba a las afueras de una residencia en los suburbios de Odaiba, luego de varias horas en busca del bastardo que los había delatado la ubicación del prostíbulo, dieron con el tipo, quién en ese momento estaba en una fiesta, como si no hubiera cometido un grave error. Él último que cometería.

— Hablo en serio, señor Ishida. Yo fui obligado por alguien más. ¿Por qué me arriesgaría a meterme con ustedes? — Aquel hombre no se molestaba en ocultar su desesperación ante la inminente realidad.

Los Ravens no tendrían piedad alguna.

Curveo una sonrisa irónica — Eres un maldito imbécil. De una u otra forma te metiste con nosotros. Ya sea actuando por voluntad propia o siendo el conejillo de indias de alguien más… levántenlo.

Los subordinado que los acompañaban obligaron al tipo a apoyarse en sus rodillas para encararlo. El rostro de este lucía magullado y ensangrentado por los múltiples golpes que recientemente le propinaron, incluso su ropa yacía manchada de ese líquido escarlata.

Con el cañón de su arma lo forzó a levantar la cabeza — Habla. ¿Quién te envió?

— E-eso… ya no importa. De todos modos me matarán — Los gélidos ojos zafiro del rubio calaban en lo más profundo del miedo que consumía al hombre.

— Y a mí me importa una mierda lo que a ti te importe. Responde lo que te pregunté y ahórrame tiempo.

Por lo visto… ese sujeto ya no tenía nada que perder. Puesto que pasaron segundos en los que no articuló palabra alguna.

Ese pendejo no quería cooperar.

— Bien… veo que no quieres hablar… mátenlo y luego vayan por su familia — Ordenó con voz serena pero autoritaria.

− ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡ELLOS NO HAN HECHO NADA!

Como respuesta al hecho de que le hayan levantado la voz, el rubio se dio la vuelta y apuntó directo a la frente.

Un tiro perfecto.

El cuerpo cayó inerte en el césped con un ruido seco formando rápidamente un charco de sangre debido a la bala que despedazó el interior de su cráneo.

Con inexpresividad guardó el revólver en su saco y se dispuso a ingresar a la camioneta, pensando en la última palabra que dijo el tipo con desesperación un segundo antes de morir.

* * *

Cerró la puerta con un golpe seco y lanzó el celular sobre su cama.

Yagami se pasó una mano por sobre su alborotado cabello y parte de su rostro tratando de quitarse aunque sea un poco de ese cansancio que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Había demasiadas cosas en su mente.

Quizás Yamato ya se había encargado del bastardo que denunció su negocio, en parte, pero aun él tenía cuestionamientos, uno tras otro, haciendo una cola interminable, ocasionando que en todo momento algo lo fastidiara

De todos modos no es como si algo de lo que vivía lo tuviese de buen humor.

Y el noventa y cinco por ciento de sus cuestionamientos eran debido a su padre, quien a pesar de estar muerto y vuelto huesos y gusanos desde hace unos años, continuaba jodiendoles la existencia.

No le sorprendió el que haya forzado a Mimi Tachikawa a matar a sus propios padres, en absoluto.

Genai Kido era capaz de todo.

Si mató a su madre frente a sus ojos. Si lo enseñó a él a matar sin remordimiento o duda alguna.

Y no solo a él. A todos sus demás "hermanos"

Matar tanto a personas que se lo merecían, como a personas que estorbaban en el momento equivocado. Matar a quiénes no cooperaban con sus intereses.

Tomó la botella de ron que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche y se sirvió, hecho esto se dirigió a una de las ventanas cuya cortina estaba ligeramente abierta, de modo que podía ver lo que acontecía en el jardín.

Vio a Wallace y a Daniel llegar ilesos. Tal y como se esperaba de subordinados tan eficientes como lo eran esos dos.

Y también vio a Tachikawa salir de la residencia y lanzarse a los brazos del castaño que se sorprendió por completo ante la efusiva reacción de su "protegida"

Ante tal escena arqueó una de sus cejas, pero se limitó a cerrar la cortina y volver a sus pensamientos.

— _Mamá…_

— _Dime, cielo._

— _¿Sabes quiénes son los hombres que vinieron ayer a buscarte?_

 _El rostro de la mujer frente a él se tornó pálido_ — _¿H-hombres?_

— _Sí_ — _Asintió_ — _Cuando fuiste al supermercado unos señores vinieron y preguntaron por ti._

— _N-no tengo idea, Tai. Seguro se confundieron de persona. ¿No dijeron mi nombre, no?_ — _Él negó_ — _Entonces simplemente andaban vendiendo algún producto y por eso preguntaron por mamá. Así que no te preocupes._

 _Su mamá dejó de picar los vegetales y guardó las cosas que tenía esparcidas sobre la mesa de la cocina_ — _¿Qué te parece si vamos a visitar a tus tíos? Hace tiempo no los vemos._

— _¿Pero y si vienen a buscarte otra vez?_

— _Ya te dije, Tai. No es nada importante._

— ¿Nada… importante? — Repitió moviendo el contenido de aquel vaso de vidrio — Al menos tu mentira sirvió de algo, mamá.


	6. Chapter 6

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que escuchaste Yamato?

Todos los presenten guardaron un pesado silencio que solo el mayor de ellos pudo romper, el impacto, enojo, desagrado y escepticismo eran evidentes en sus rostros.

— Sí — Se limitó a responder con el mismo tono de gravedad que Joe.

— ¿En serio? — Daisuke arqueo una ceja — Quizás lo que escuchaste fue solo al imbécil ese ahogándose con su propia sangre — Dijo sonriendo de lago.

— Sé bien lo que escuché, Daisuke.

Takeru se reacomodó en su asiento y bufó — No sé por qué se sorprenden. ¿Acaso fueron tan ilusos como para creer en esa estúpida tregua?

— Él tiene razón. Confiamos en lo que has hecho, Joe. Pero en ellos no confiaría incluso si dicen que tienen la viruela lista para diseminarse en el mundo.

El peli azul asintió ante lo dicho por su hermano de sangre, sin embargo, algo captó su atención, por lo que dirigió su mirada hasta la pared adecuada como biblioteca, donde el recién llegado yacía recostado sin decir palabra alguna, considerando la declaración de Yamato era extraño que este no hubiese dicho nada.

— ¿No tienes nada para decir, Taichi?

— ¿Qué podría decir que todos aquí no pensemos? — Se encogió de hombros con molestia — Takeru y Ken ya lo dijeron todo. No confiamos en esos bastardos. Solo que yo nunca lo hice desde que tomaste esa decisión y luego solo te limitaste a informarnos sobre la situación cuando ya estaba tomada.

— Eso es algo que me corresponde a mí.

— Lo sé, Joe. Todos aquí sabemos que eres el puto líder, pero esto involucra a todos, no quiere decir que solo mantendrá tu culo lejos de las molestias.

Nuevamente esa envidia y egoísmo burbujeaba en todo su ser. La impotencia de verse obligado a seguir ordenes por las irreverentes decisiones de su padre. Joe no sabía cómo liderar una organización como esa. ¿Para qué demonios forjarían una tregua o lo que sea que fuera esa mierda que acordó su "hermano"? Una paz armada lo que haría es ir calentando de a poco lo que en cualquier momento podría hacer erupción. Todos eran conscientes de ello, pero como el hermano mayor considerado por su padre el más apto era el líder, los demás se limitaban a obedecer. A ellos les valía un carajo. Pero a él no. Su padre debió a elegirlo a él.

Y reuniones como esas en donde las decisiones se hacían añicos en sus narices y con grandes pérdidas era cuando más odiaba a su padre.

Joe decidió ignorar lo dicho por el moreno y prosiguió luego de un suspiro — Esto no es todo, muchachos. Al parecer hay alguien buscando sobre nuestras huellas.

Y esto generó reacciones más evidentes en sus hermanos. Eso sí era algo nuevo, puesto que siempre sus actividades se manejaban con una rigurosidad impecable.

Se burlaban del gobierno y sus autoridades, casi trabajando frente a sus edificios y aun así nunca sospechaban nada.

La organización Ravens era conocida, tanto en el mundo legal como en el ilegal, sin embargo, aquellos que laboraban en la fracción escrupulosa solo conocían de los Ravens como si fueran un fantasma.

— ¿Quiénes? — Yamato se cruzó de brazos, mirando con inexpresividad a quién llevaba el mando.

— Aún continúan recabando información sobre quién o quienes se están involucrando peligrosamente en nuestras actividades. Sin embargo, esta persona o personas se están enfocando en lo sucedido recientemente.

Ken intercambió mirada con Takeru mientras el rubio menor entornaba los ojos — Sé más preciso, Joe.

— Exacto. Por si no lo sabes. Takeru liquidó a dos tipos ayer y yo me encargué de otros — Comentó Daisuke casualmente.

— Hablo del sujeto a quién Yamato asesinó debido al percance con el prostíbulo. A pesar de haber enmascarado todo como un problema entre pandillas, alguien cree que hay algo más debajo de toda esa fachada y está investigando.

— Para que alguien esté investigando a fondo tiene que ser alguien de la policía, no simplemente un transeúnte con curiosidad — Apuntó Ken.

— ¿Tienen algo más que decir? — La voz de Taichi se escuchó fuerte debido al silencio que se instalaba en la habitación cada vez que los presentes se sumergían en sus propias cavilaciones — Tengo asuntos en Seúl. .

* * *

Por alguna razón que desconocía completamente, todos, absolutamente todos los "jefes" estaban molestos. Traían unas expresiones tan irritadas que el solo hecho de pensar en preguntar qué sucedía la hacía creer que eran capaces de sacar un arma y liquidarla en ese mismo instante.

Sabía que ellos venían de alguna junta en la gran oficina de Joe. Junta en la que no estuvo presente puesto que en ese momento ella no estaba en la residencia.

Necesitaba estar lejos de ese lugar. Al menos cuando no tuviese algo qué hacer.

Quería tener algo que sintiera suyo. Y debido a su lamentable y patético pasado no existía nada que le perteneciera.

Es por eso por lo que decidió buscar un apartamento.

Tenía en claro que incluso escondiéndose en el fondo del mar sería encontrada. También que viviendo en otro lugar Taichi sabría perfectamente su paradero.

Aunque solo fuese por unas cuantas horas al día… necesitaba sentirse como una joven normal de veintiún años.

Salió de la cocina luego haber compartido un incómodo intercambio de palabras con Daisuke que bromeaba tan escalofriantemente seguro debido al enojo que por lo visto también lo alcanzó a él.

En la vacía sala de estar se encontró con un hombre joven, muy conocido para ella.

— Buenos días, Mimi — Koushiro esa vez no vestía su típica bata blanca con la que por años lo vio diariamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Volví por unos asuntos, así que pensé en visitar a los muchachos.

— Sigues siendo tan considerado como siempre. Es adorable que vengas a visitar a tus amigos — Contestó sin mirarlo mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sofás siendo imitada por el pelirrojo.

— ¿No piensas nunca dejar ese trato tan reacio para conmigo?

— Ya no somos doctor y "paciente". Así que deja de hablar tan formalmente. En este lugar la ética se fue al demonio — Hizo una mueca de fastidio. Al parecer el mal humor también se le había pegado.

— Entonces deja de hablar como si te hubiera hecho algo malo. Dentro de lo que cabe, sabes que yo nunca autoricé medicarte con algo que te hiciera daño. Lo más que personalmente indiqué para ti fueron analgésicos y somníferos o sedantes para que pudieses dormir sin las pesadillas que tanto te atormentaban.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero el idiota de Izumi tenía razón.

Quienes la medicaban sin orden directa eran esos malditos enfermeros que siempre la odiaron por haberlos golpeado.

No obstante, la razón de su desconfianza con el pelirrojo estaba asociada directamente con el hecho de que, a pesar de ser un médico, quienes son considerados de voluntad intachable e irreprochable, haya estado de acuerdo en seguir con el cometido de su padre y Genai Kido respecto a ella.

— Sé que resientes todo lo que has vivido. Y yo estoy involucrado en ello también.

— Olvídalo, ya eso me da igual — Y no era del todo mentira.

— ¿Me dejas preguntarte algo? — Koushiro se acercó, sin embargo, en ese momento no lo sentía como un doctor, sino simplemente como una persona normal. Se limitó a asentir — ¿Cómo la has pasado? Y lo juro. No pregunto como médico. Pero supongo que contigo ya se me hizo la costumbre de preguntar tu bienestar, Mimi.

— Todo aquí… es extraño, desconocido y amenazador — Declaró suspirando — Hay tantas intrigas… vivo en un lugar oscuro y con los ojos vendados, Koushiro. En cuanto a ti… ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Taichi y sus hermanos?

— Desde que tú llegaste al hospital de mi padre. A pesar de tener contacto directo contigo desde que tenías quince años, yo los conocí a ellos mucho antes debido a que mi padre era un viejo amigo del Jefe Kido. A excepción de Joe que es un año mayor que yo, los demás eran unos niños, y otros… no habían llegado aún aquí.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más? — No sabía qué tenía de gracioso lo que dijo, pero Koushiro rio entretenido y asintió — ¿Taichi realmente mató a Genai?

Esa pregunta pareció borrarle la sonrisa. No lucía molesto, pero tampoco como si ese fuese una tema del que le gustara conversar — Él lo cree así. Y… podría decirse… en cierto modo que sí lo hizo.

 _Todos se encontraban en la prelectura definitiva del testamento de Genai Kido, quien yacía recostado sobre su cama rodeado de sus hijos, su viejo amigo el doctor Izumi, y su abogado de confianza._

 _El hombre había sufrido recientemente tres infartos al miocardio, como consecuencia de la diabetes que padecía desde hace cuarenta años. Aun no lograban explicar cómo era posible que continuara con vida suponiendo el esfuerzo sobrehumano que su músculo cardiaco hacía para continuar latiendo._

 _Uno más y no podría soportarlo._

 _Taichi escuchaba a medias al abogado que recitaba todo aquello que les pertenecería, todo sería a partes iguales, no obstante, su interés radicaba en algo más que el viejo frente a él dejaría libre al morir._

— _Y por último_ — _Recitó el encargado legal_ — _cedo mi puesto como líder de la organización que he levantado y forjado por tantos años a mi hijo mayor, Joe Kido. Confío plenamente en su juicio y sé que mi decisión no será errónea…_

 _Joe…_

 _Levantó la cabeza abruptamente y antes de que pudieran detenerlo, a grandes zancadas llegó a su padre y lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa_ — _¿¡Estas de broma, viejo!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves a apuñalarme por la espalda de esta forma, ah!? ¡Por años me mantuviste obediente con tus putas mentiras! ¡Y ahora haces esta mierda!_ — _Sacudió a su padre con fuerza, Genai trataba de mantener la mascarilla de oxígeno sobre su rostro mientras Taichi sentía a Yamato y a Joe intentando apartarlo del hombre que nuevamente le jodía la vida._

 _Minutos después en los que el Dr. Izumi hizo todo lo que pudo por estabilizar el corazón de Genai nada fue posible y el hombre falleció debido al infarto número cuatro._

— El jefe murió de un infarto. No fue como si Taichi hubiese sacado una pistola o un cuchillo, pero la impresión causada por el actuar de él lo llenó de estrés que su corazón no pudo soportar.

* * *

Escuchó que Taichi iría a Corea del Sur, pero no pidió detalles ni nada de eso, incluso él le había dicho que lo acompañara, sin embargo, se negó despreocupadamente alegando que prefería no involucrarse más allá de lo debido y en situaciones que no le correspondían.

Él le pidió que fuera a su oficina y de alguna forma y no supo cómo hizo, pero sacó el valor para tocar el tema respecto a la muerte de Genai Kido.

Koushiro le había explicado. Pero quería saberlo directamente de los labios de Yagami.

— Así que hoy le dio por volverse tu amigo — Comentó el moreno sin mostrar ni un ápice de molestia. Hecho que la sorprendió — No sé qué más quieres saber. Él ya te dijo todo. No es como si hubiera una gran historia.

— Entonces realmente… ¿Tú…?

— Sí, Mimi. Yo lo hice. Y no es necesario que disimules. Sé bien que soy una mierda de persona. No merezco nada en este podrido mundo. y no puedo hacer algo al respecto, así crecí.

Esas palabras tocaron una fibra sensible en ella. Algo similar se repitió por años estando encerrado en aquel psiquiátrico en relación con la muerte de sus padres. No obstante… creía que cualquier persona se merecía algo mejor de lo que sea que poseyera — Eso no es cierto, Taichi… — Llevó una mano a la mejilla del moreno — Incluso tú mereces algo bueno.

— ¿Yo? — Repitió riendo con ironía — ¿Y cuál buen samaritano le daría algo bueno o querría a semejante bastardo, ah?

— Yo — Respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Quizás no solo era atracción sexual, aunque hubiera demasiada, ella veía algo más en Taichi, soledad y desconfianza.

 _¿Sabes por qué vale la pena luchar?_

 _¿Cuándo no vale la pena morir?_

 _¿Esto te quita el aliento y te sientes sofocándote?_

Minutos después ella yacía bajo el cuerpo del moreno mientras este repartía besos por su cuello y clavículas, arrancándole de vez en cuando suspiros.

 _Tristeza eres mi luz, todo lo que mi corazón desea._

Quizás antes se había dejado llevar por lo mal que se sentía, pero ahora todo le daba igual. Se sentía perfectamente entre los brazos de Taichi, escuchándolo gruñir en su oído y decir que la necesitaba.

 _Muéstrame tu hermosa rabia._

 _Tristeza, mantenme cuerdo._

De alguna forma había desarrollado una necesidad ilógica hacia él, cada vez que clavaba su mirada en ella, sentía que sus piernas flaqueaban y se dejaba hacer bajo su mando.

 _Convierte mis noches en días._

— ¿Por qué… siempre haces todo tan torturantemente lento? — Cuestionó en un susurro.

— Porque… — Taichi sonrió contra la piel descubierta del abdomen de la castaña — Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo…

 _Amo tu hermosa rabia._

* * *

La mansión continuaba igual. Cada cierto tiempo la visitaba y ese sujeto parecía no molestarse en nada más que su persona, ni siquiera en su propia casa.

Incluso los guardias que la custodiaban eran exactamente los mismos que hace varios meses.

No es como si ellos cambiaran frecuentemente de subordinados, pero en esa clase de negocios siempre había una o dos muertes cada cierto tiempo a pesar de tratar de evitarlas porque era una molestia en el trasero tener que estar investigando todo acerca de a quién introducir a la organización.

Ingresó por las enormes puertas dobles dejando atrás la fachada tradicional que ocultaba una maldita mansión que no tenía nada de tradicional y a Wallace que lo esperaba afuera junto a la camioneta.

No era necesario que el rubio se entrometiera en nada de lo que él fuese a tratar en ese lugar. Podía manejar perfectamente la situación con el dueño de tan ostentosa residencia.

Caminó por los silenciosos pasillos sin la necesidad de que algún empleado lo guiara puesto que solo había un "trono" allí, y por lo tanto, un solo jefe. Podría llegar hasta ese despacho con los ojos vendados. Ignoró a los guardias que esporádicamente se encontraba en diversas esquinas y finalmente llegó.

Golpeo la puerta con sus nudillos una sola vez y sin esperar respuesta abrió.

— Se supone que esperes a que respondan.

— ¿Alguna vez lo he hecho?

La sonrisa ladina frente a él se ensanchó más mientras el dueño de ella se llevaba una copa con vino tinto a los labios — No — Dijo después de beber un sorbo — Pero viniendo de ti puedo esperar cualquier cosa.

— Todo menos cortesía, Seung Ho.

Yang Seung Ho. Él nombre que se venía a la mente al pensar en la mafia coreana. Un tipo corpulento, de piel bronceada, cabello negro y corto. Poseía una riqueza envidiada por las pobres y miserables pandillas y dueños de bunkers en ese país, sin embargo, su codicia ansiaba más poder, su astucia provocaba que cualquier que pensara en hacer negocios o tratos con él lo mantuviese vigilado y aun así, no se podía estar seguro en tu totalidad con respecto a la lealtad que aseveraba. Sin embargo, en el bajo mundo lo conocían como Tiger Y, puesto que ante la sociedad, el muy bastardo era conocido por ser el dueño de dos de los hoteles más lujosos en Corea, un hombre carismático que con agrado colaboraba en muchas inversiones, eso era obvio, siempre y cuando el mayor provecho de esta fuese para él.

Un dos caras que se manejaba en ambos mundos.

— ¿A qué viniste en está ocasión, Taichi? — Dejó su copa sobre la superficie de su brillante escritorio y caminó con las manos en sus bolsillos despreocupadamente hacia el recién llegado.

— Lo sabes bien, Yang.

— Me lo imagino. Dejaste tirada a mi hermana hace un buen tiempo. Así que dudo que sea porque la extrañas.

— E igual que antes. No pareces molesto por eso — Respondió ladeando su cabeza.

— Ella se involucró en eso sola — Dijo sentándose en una gran silla de cuero — Si de tonta se metió en tu cama, pudo salirse sola.

— ¿Naeyeon está aquí? — Realmente no le apetecía encontrarse con esa mujer. La tipa estaba buena, por algo terminó revolcándose con ella. Pero la ingenua y berrinchuda Yang Naeyeon llegó a creer que él tendría algo exclusivo con ella. Tuvo suerte de que en ese tiempo no estaba de humor como para involucrarse en un conflicto con la mafia coreana, o en ese momento seguramente estaría muerta.

Su hermano podía llegar a ser un gran hijo de puta, con quién ya tenía bastante considerando las insinuaciones de que hubiesen sido familiares.

—No estoy seguro. Aunque, mientras menos esté aquí, mejor para ambos.

Taichi dejó la "amena" conversación y volvió a su semblante serio — ¿Has sabido algo de ese bastardo últimamente?

— ¿Nuestro estimado amigo?

El coreano tomó el silencio de su interlocutor como una afirmación.

— No. Hace meses que no sé de él. Ha estado sorprendentemente calmado.

— Eso es lo que más me fastidia — Frunció el ceño a la misma vez que bufaba enojado — Simplemente tiene esa puta fachada de calma.

— Ya deja de gruñir como un animal y dime qué diablos ocurrió. Y más importante. ¿En qué me afecta? Por eso es que estás aquí Taichi — Seung Ho lo volvió a ver con inexpresividad — Habla de una vez.

— Envió a un patético necesitado de dinero a denunciar el prostíbulo.

Tal afirmación causó que Seung Ho pateara la mesa de madera frente a él. Por supuesto que eso lo afectaba. Él se encargaba de enviar mujeres a Japón para dejarlas en ese lugar y que el hermano de Taichi se hiciera cargo del trabajo sucio mientras el dinero le llegaba por hacer su puta parte. A la mierda se había ido esa para nada pequeña inversión. Inclusive tenía que enviar a las tipas a otros países intermediarios y cambiar identificaciones falsas para así hacer el traslado — ¿Qué mierda está planeando ese pendejo? Si se arriesgó a la posibilidad de que su subordinado lo delatara luego de cumplir su orden, está claro que quiere jodernos directamente. Quiere que ustedes sepan y vayan por él.

— Sé que solo te interesa tu pérdida. Y que no te quedarás quieto. Así que mueve tus contactos aquí y búscalo incluso debajo de las piedras.

— No me des órdenes, Yagami. Sabes que lo odio — Taichi sintió el frío cañón de un arma traspasar la tela de su camisa, justo en su quinta costilla, pero no se inmutó.

— Entonces haz lo que acordarnos. O contigo las cosas también se pondrás feas.

— Las cosas están tensas por aquí — Una voz delicada hizo eco en el tenso silencio que se había formado en medio de ambos hombres.

Una joven de no más de veinte años ingresó sonriendo, cualquier desconocido que la viese pensaría que es un ángel y consideraría insólito que sea hermana del mafioso más respeto en todo Corea del Sur y conocido en todo el mundo sin embargo, para Taichi no, a sus ojos solo es una mujer con buen cuerpo, caprichosa y se vería mejor con una venda en su boca para que no dijera estupideces.

− ¿Qué haces aquí, Naeyeon?

— Iba de salida y te escuché, hermano mayor. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que teníamos visitas? — Taichi puso los ojos en blanco.

— No vine a verte. Así que ve a molestar a alguien más, Naeyeon.

— Que grosero eres, Taichi Yagami… después de los buenos tiempos que pasamos — Se quejó acariciando el brazo del mencionado, acción que este rechazó apartándose con molestia.

— Eso me tiene sin cuidado. Además… tengo a alguien esperando ansiosa por mí en Japón. Fue fácil buscar un reemplazo de alguien como tú — Intercambió una última mirada severa con Seung Ho y se fue de ahí azotando la puerta y escuchando a la distancia el insulto de la joven.

* * *

Michael Washington suspiró con cansancio y se dejó caer de lleno sobre su silla giratoria.

El trabajo esos días era extenuante, aunque en parte era su culpa. Después de todo él había decidido llegar hasta el fondo de esa situación. Le parecía muy maquinado como para que simplemente fuera una venganza de pandillas.

Había algo más.

Solo necesitaba buscar con más ahínco.

Tiró a la basura el vaso de lo que fue su quinto café en el día y miró los papeles esparcidos sobre su escritorio. Recortes de periódico, iniciales, descripciones de sujetos sin rostro.

Un operador sin identidad.

Y él se encargaría de llegar al final de esa cuestión.

Llevaba casi un mes investigando todo lo relacionado con pandillas y sus saldos de cuentas, esos tipos habían estado relativamente tranquilos, lo supo debido a las visitas de campo que realizó en esos barrios con usuales pleitos y poca fama y relevancia de la ciudad. Tratándose de Tokio, eran muchos. Y tomando en cuenta la rivalidad entre pandillas de distintas ciudades también tuvo que ir a Shibuya haciéndose pasar por el miembro de un conocido grupo urbano de los alrededores.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su oficina y luego de responder uno de sus compañeros se asomó — Ya sal de ahí, viejo. Llevamos tres días en los que solo vemos tu cara cuando sales por el bendito café.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco mientras sonreía — Son unos exagerados. Si no me ven es porque andan holgazaneando en las patrullas.

— Da igual. Solo ve a casa a descansar. Aunque es obvio que te llevaras tus papelitos mientras sigues jugando al agente secreto.

— Ya voy. Ya voy. Solo déjame terminar esto.

— Al fin. Ya es hora de que dejemos de ver tu fea cara aún más fea debido a semejantes ojeras.

— Muy gracioso, J.P.

El mencionado le guiñó un ojo y lo dejó solo de nuevo.

Se limitó a recoger la basura que se encontraba a simple vista, y guardó los papeles en un archivo que a su vez guardó en su mochila.

J.P tenía razón. Él se llevaría el trabajo a casa.

Después de despedirse de los exagerados de sus compañeros quienes se hicieron los tontos alegando que no lo conocían al casi no verlo, y una vez fuera de la oficina decidió ir a casa caminando ya que estaba haciendo un día agradable y un poco de aire fresco y ejercicio le haría bien a su cuerpo que se había aclimatado a estar encerrado como una rata de biblioteca.

Tan inmerso iba en su mente, la cual se empeñaba en darle vueltas al asunto del crimen camuflado que no notó cuando alguien que iba en prisas chocó con él. No le dio importancia hasta que vio que la persona dejó caer su cartera y ya se iba alejando.

— ¡Espere, señorita! — Sin embargo, la joven iba hablando por celular Y no fue capaz de escucharle. Así que ya que iban en el mismo camino decidió seguirla hasta la tienda a la que se dirigía para devolverle su pertenencia.

Mientras esperaba afuera inconscientemente comenzó a darle vueltas al objeto y este se abrió mostrándole la identificación de la propietaria.

Frunció el ceño con extrañeza al leer el nombre, y en ese momento, la joven salió captando su atención.

— Disculpe.

Ella se detuvo y lo miró confusa — ¿Sucede algo?

— Dejó caer su cartera hace unos momentos, pero cuando la llamé no me escuchó.

— Lo siento. Atendía una llamada importante. Gracias por devolverla, señor…

— Michael. Michel Washington — Sabía que no era necesario decir su nombre completo. Pero quería cerciorarse de que el nombre que leyó le pertenecía a la persona que él pensaba.

— ¿Michael…? — La muchacha parecía estar debatiéndose mentalmente — ¿C-cómo…?

— Veo que no me equivoqué de persona… — Dijo sonriendo levemente — Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Mimi.

* * *

Llevaba una semana sin saber absolutamente nada acerca de Taichi. En ese tiempo solo había visitado la Mansión Ravens en una ocasión, únicamente con la intención de llevar a su nuevo hogar las pocas pertenencias que obtuvo al llegar a ese lugar, odiaba tener que llevárselas, pero no tenía de otra.

Y en su corta visita nadie había mencionado algo acerca del moreno. Es más, al único a quién vio fue a Ken que iba caminando con apuro hacia una camioneta que lo esperaba en el jardín.

En cierta parte, durante una semana había experimentado lo más cercano a una vida común y corriente. Tranquila, relativamente hablando, puesto que sabía que jamás estaría completamente a salvo en ningún sitio y milagrosamente, sin ser llamada por Joe o el mismo Taichi para que se encargara de algo.

Al menos no había tenido que "cobrarle" cuentas a nadie. Después del horrible acto que cometió en el prostíbulo con aquella niña no soportaba ni la sola idea de sostener un arma.

Por las noches, a pesar de que ya había pasado casi un mes desde aquello, aun las pesadillas la acechaban, con una muerte más cargando en su conciencia.

Eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde cuando recibió un extraño mensaje de parte de Taichi.

Unas coordenadas.

¿Por qué él le enviaría algo así?

Si bien en ocasiones anteriores de esa forma le decían a donde debía ir para recoger o dejar un encargo siempre venían acompañadas de alguna instrucción, pero esa vez el moreno era directo y conciso respecto a algo, pero… ¿Respecto a qué?

Se le cortó el aliento cuando identificó la ubicación.

Hikarigaoka.

La casa de sus abuelos.

Su ritmo cardiaco experimentó un aumento considerable a la vez que un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

Dejó caer la tasa de té que sostenía escuchando de forma amortiguada el impacto con el suelo y el posterior repiqueteo de los fragmentos de aquella tasa de porcelana.

Yagami… ¿Qué significaba eso…?

Abordó la camioneta que Daniel le había dejado fuera del edificio donde actualmente residía y emprendió rumbo hacia Hikarigaoka. Condujo tan rápido que estuvo por causar un accidente dos veces en que no obedeció el semáforo en rojo.

Al irse acercando escuchó la sirena de las patrullas policiales, y nuevamente su corazón golpeo con brusquedad dentro de su caja torácica.

No se molestó en estacionar adecuadamente, simplemente dejó el auto en el primer espacio que vio.

Se acercó apresuradamente hacia la residencia que ahora se encontraba con acceso restringido y cintas amarillas rodeándola.

— El paso está prohibido, jovencita — Un oficial la sujetó del brazo y ella se zafó con enojo.

— ¡Déjenme pasar! ¡Es casa de mis abuelos! — otro hombre que le impidió el paso recibió un empujón contenido de fuerza que a ella no le importó saber de dónde vino.

Ingresó al lugar, y tras el primer paso en el interior un fuerte olor llegó a sus fosas nasales.

En la sala de estar todo se encontraba desordenado. La mesita donde su abuela solía dejar su canasta con lana para sus tiempo de manualidades estaba destrozada y junto a sus restos había manchas de sangre, y no precisamente secas. El terror comenzó a burbujear en su sangre como una ola de presión a punto de explotar.

Siguió caminando, y con cada paso sentía que su cuerpo se volvía de plomo.

Aún no había visto nada contundente, pero las lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas.

Un olor a sangre más fuerte la golpeo al llegar al pasillo que conectaba la cocina con el armario de limpieza, gotas de ese líquido escarlata formaban un camino hasta la entrada de la cocina en donde por donde quiera que mirara había sangre, y al igual que en la sala de estar todo estaba revolcado.

Cubrió su boca en un intento fallido por ahogar su grito horrorizado, pero fue imposible.

Recostado contra la refrigeradora su abuelo con múltiples heridas mortales en su pecho yacía sobre un enorme charco de sangre. Sus ojos abiertos en una congelada expresión de pánico.

No se atrevió a acercarse a cerrar aquellos ojos que de niña siempre la vieron con severidad, por lo que, sabiendo que eso no era lo único que vería ahí decidió volver a las escaleras en donde vio más manchas rojizas.

Las náuseas junto a un terrible mareo se habían apoderado de ella provocando que le fuese más difícil caminar.

La puerta de la habitación principal se encontraba abierta, y al entrar no pudo contener más su malestar, cayó sobre sus rodillas y vomitó el prácticamente nulo contenido de su estómago ya que ese día apenas había ingerido una manzana.

Una silla acomodada en el centro de la habitación. Su abuela sentada en esta, amarrada de pies y manos.

Había sangre por todo lado, en el suelo, en la puerta, debajo de la silla, y sobre todo, en su abuela. Una enorme cortada que asemejaba a una sonrisa estaba a la vista en el cuello de su abuela, su pecho completamente manchado, le habían cortado parte de su oreja derecha, sus brazos tenían largos cortes, y lo que lo volvía más traumante, otra sonrisa formada con algún objeto filoso en el rostro de ella realmente lucía como si su abuela estuviese sonriendo.

Cuando sintió que ya no podría vomitar nada más con gran esfuerzo se puso de pie mientras apoyaba las manos sobre sus rodillas.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla. No podía… no podía ser verdad.

De niña llegó a pensar que si sus abuelos ya no estuvieran ella podría estar tranquila sin vivir siendo constantemente criticada y sobre exigida, incluso en la última visita, cuando pensó que ellos la ayudarían llegó a pensar que era mejor darlos por muertos ya que en su vida nunca sería aceptada de buena gana.

Pero eran solo pensamientos inmaduros e impulsivos. Jamás llegó a pensar en… hacer algo así.

La sonrisa permanente de su abuela la atormentaría siempre.

Ahora ya no le quedaba absolutamente nada.

— Veo que llegaste.

Por instinto se dio la vuelta a la vez que retrocedía un paso. Su mirada viajó por el cuerpo de Taichi, hasta detenerse en sus ojos.

Su ropa salpicada al igual que su rostro, y sus manos… llenas de sangre seca.

— ¿Por qué…? — Susurró conteniendo el pánico y el enojo — ¿Por qué hiciste esto, Taichi?

El moreno observó por sobre el hombro de Mimi al cuerpo desangrado a sus espaldas — Lo hice por ti.

— ¿Por mí? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? — Le costaba no gritarle maldiciones a sus anchas.

— Esas personas siempre te despreciaron. Ellos no necesitan sus oídos si nunca escucharon a su nieta. No necesitan su rostro y labios, si nunca sonrieron con amor a su nieta…

— Incluso si eso es cierto…— Negó con desesperación. El llanto volvió a filtrarse en sus palabras — No era necesario nada de esto…. ¿Por-por qué…? ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HACER TODO ESTO?

Taichi no se inmuto por los gritos, y avanzó hasta estar frente a frente con la oji miel, estiro su mano y con ella delineo el labio inferior de Mimi, haciendo que este quedara levemente manchado con la sangre que aún no se secaba — Te dije que estaba loco por ti… y no hablaba en sentido figurado.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente, abajo escucharon la puerta de entrada siendo abierta con brusquedad y pasos fuertes sobre la escalera hacia la segunda planta.

Segundos después varios brazos sujetaron a Taichi, un oficial lo esposó.

Y él sonrió — Al menos la abuela se ve feliz.

Eso bastó para que Mimi perdiera el poco control que le quedaba.

— ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡UN MONSTRUO AL IGUAL QUE TU PADRE! — Del moreno salían carcajadas sin remordimiento alguno mientras era arrastrado — ¡ESPERO QUE TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO, YAGAMI!

Siguió gritando por varios minutos, inclusive cuando supo que él ya había sido sacado de ahí, gritó hasta que tosió sangre y se deslizó hasta estar sentada contra la pared, y ahí notó que, en la pared de enfrente había algo escrito con el nauseabundo líquido carmesí.

 _ **Je ne regrette rien**_

 _No me arrepiento de nada…_

 **Fin de la primera parte**


	7. Chapter 7

Ha pasado un año desde el asesinato de la única familia que le quedaba. Hoy al momento en que el reloj marcara las siete de la noche, _él_ saldría libre.

El individuo que mató a sus abuelos sin una pizca de compasión.

 _Quiero que pague. Que pague muy caro. Y no me interesan los medios para alcanzar mi fin. Incluso si tengo que hacer que corran ríos de sangre._

 _ **Lamentarás haber provocado a mis demonios, Taichi Yagami.**_

* * *

Sentía como si hubiese sido transportada a un lugar en el que solo existían ambos.

Su piel poseía trazos de tinta de diferentes colores. Era extraño verlo así.

— ¿No piensas responder? — Dijo seriamente.

 _Él_ se encontraba del otro lado del vidrio con un teléfono en su oído para poder escuchar y con el usual uniforme naranja que todos los presos sin excepción debían usar.

— Olvidé qué preguntaste.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? V Repitió poniendo los ojos en blanco con fastidio — Te dije infinidad de veces que no vinieras. ¿Cómo podría encararte?

— Ya pasó un año — Contestó firmemente— Supéralo, Taichi.

— Deberías odiarme. Tanto que incluso en tus sueños ese odio se hiciera más grande.

— Lo hice. Te odié cómo no tienes idea, pero…

Golpeo con su mano libre la superficie de la mesa — Estoy hasta la puta coronilla de que quieras involucrarte conmigo, Mimi — Su voz resonó con gravedad — Si continuas esto, siempre estarás en peligro.

— Hablé con Koushiro y tu abogado — Dijo decidiendo ignorar lo que Taichi le reclamó — Saldrás muy pronto de aquí.

Taichi sonrió de lado con ironía — Vaya regalo para un bastardo que merece más tiempo aquí.

— Deja de decir eso — Susurró débilmente.

Tiró el teléfono sobre la mesa y salió de la sala de visitas, dejándola sola. De nuevo.

— Señorita, el tiempo de visita terminó — Un oficial la escoltó hasta la entrada.

Afuera Daisuke y Daniel la esperaban.

— ¿Cómo te fue? — Ambos le cuestionaron la unísono, a lo que ella solo suspiró cansada.

— Una gran conversación — Respondió subiendo a la camioneta para que posteriormente Daniel iniciara el recorrido devuelta — Él no quería verme.

— Tienen un año entero de no verse — Daisuke se encogió de hombros — Dale tiempo para que se tranquilice.

— Me sentí una estúpida. No supe qué decir al verlo… ese cambio tan radical en él… — Dijo rememorando los tatuajes en ambos brazos.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no se veía genial? Si yo fuera una mujer o un marica, hasta yo le diría que me coja — Con descaro y sin vergüenza alguna le guiñó un ojo.

— No hablo de que se vea mal, Daisuke. Solo… me tomó por sorpresa.

Mimi sintió el arranque del motor hacia la mansión Ravens… _muy pronto, en poco tiempo estarían juntos…_

— ¿Cómo fue que Taichi se tatuó estando en prisión? — Esa duda había estado flotando constantemente desde que vio a Taichi irse.

Daisuke contestó con simpleza sin apartar la mirada de la ventada — Mi hermano es un criminal peligroso, temido y respetado, Mimi. Fácilmente lo dejaron salir para hacerse lo que le venga en gana.

Al llegar se dirigió a la habitación de Taichi sin mediar palabra con nadie, y se encerró ahí. Caminó hacia la cama mientras observaba su alrededor.

Esa recamara, como siempre se mantenía en un pulcro orden. Tal y como él.

¿Cómo sería la situación cuando Taichi volviera? ¿Todo seguiría igual?

Estaba furiosa. Todo por sus estúpidos pensamientos de malcriada. Si nunca hubiese deseado que sus familiares estuviesen muertos, nada de esa mierda habría pasado.

Le llevó trabajo. Demasiado.

Superar todo eso. Los recuerdos, las pesadillas, incluso llegó a pensar que realmente se estaba volviendo loca. Sin embargo, sí pudo.

Si ella que fue la afectada logró sobrellevarlo. ¿Qué le impedía a Taichi hacer lo mismo?

Lo odiaba en cierto punto… pero en su mundo, en su pequeño, limitado y pobre mundo, él era importante. Realmente lo quería.

Su celular vibró en la bolsa de su chaqueta y lo sacó para leer el mensaje que le enviaron.

 _Hey. ¿Estás libre? ¿Qué tal un café? Necesito ver a la linda, Meems._

 _Me encantaría. Te veo en mi apartamento en un rato._

Bloqueo su celular, dejó las llaves de la camioneta que le correspondía sobre la mesa de noche que yacía en una esquina junto a la ventana y salió dirigiéndose a su "verdadera" residencia.

Desde aquel día en que se reencontró con su viejo amigo de infancia, Michael, estuvo durante todo ese año en contacto con él.

Se había recibido como oficial, y fue quien estuvo a cargo del caso de Taichi, y, sorprendentemente, también estuvo involucrado en el asesinato de quién denunció el prostíbulo.

Él la ayudó a recuperarse del shock respecto a la situación de su familia. La hizo sentirse protegida como hace tanto no se sentía.

Sería un elemento clave para ella y su venganza.

* * *

Tocaron a la puerta de su apartamento y con rapidez fue a abrir, no obstante, quien estaba del otro lado no era Michael.

— Tachikawa… ¿Esperabas a alguien? — Yamato arqueo una ceja al ver la prisa con la que ella abrió la puerta.

— No realmente… — Respondió.

Se mantuvieron en un enfrentamiento de miradas por unos momentos.

— Entonces…

Un saludo proveniente lo interrumpió seguido la de sonrisa de Michael — ¡Hola, Mimi!

Demonios.

Observó como la mirada zafiro de Yamato examinó a su amigo y temió lo peor. Si se enteraba de que Michael era un oficial las cosas se iban a poner feas.

— ¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento? — Le cuestionó es voz baja, sin embargo, esta era tan grave que incluso aun no la levantara se sentía como si fuera una amenaza dicha a gritos.

Con una diminuta sonrisa se disculpó con el recién llegado y cerró la puerta de entrada junto con Yamato.

— ¿Qué demonios hace ese hijo de puta aquí, Tachikawa? — Volvió a preguntar en voz baja pero grave.

— ¿Por qué reaccionas así? Ni siquiera sabes quién es, Yamato.

Sonrió, y no era una linda y amable sonrisa. Todos en esa familia poseían una sonrisa carente de humor — No me trates como a un pendejo y responde. ¿Qué mierda hace un oficial aquí? — La sacudió de los hombros con fuerza – Más te vale que respondas o lo mato en este momento.

— Está bien. Está bien.

¿Ahora qué diablos iba a decirle?

— Yo lo llamé porque de camino a aquí me asaltaron. Quería interponer la denuncia pero estaba muy nerviosa y no me sentía bien para ir a la delegación.

Esa mirada escéptica decía que no le creyó absolutamente nada. Y cómo no. Era una mentira patética.

Nuevamente, trató de sostener esa gélida mirada, hasta que el rubio se acercó a la puerta — Si me llego a enterar de que estás en algo turbio, te mato. Y luego seguirá él…

Bufó irritada por las constantes amenazas y le sostuvo la mirada otra vez

Apenas Yamato se retiró, Michael entró mirándola con curiosidad — ¿Algún problema?

— Todo bien, Mike — Dijo sonriéndole ampliamente.

La leve y amigable sonrisa del rubio desapareció quedando una fina línea formada por sus labios — Escuché que Taichi Yagami será puesto en libertad más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

Mimi caminó hasta el sofá sin prestarle atención al rostro de su acompañante.

 _Si supieras… que fui yo quien pidió eso._

— Algo oí de eso — Respondió quitándose un mechón de cabello del rostro.

— Es increíble el ver cómo una persona que asesinó a una inocente pareja de ancianos solo haya pagado año y medio de castigo por algo semejante — Aquellos ojos celestes se oscurecieron con enojo luciendo como un cielo que avecinaba tormenta.

— Estoy de acuerdo.

— Mimi… — Ella hizo un ruido como señal de que lo estaba escuchando y por lo tanto, que prosiguiera — Me dijeron que fuiste a verlo.

— Eso no es algo que te incumba.

— _¿A usted qué lo vincula con la señorita Tachikawa?_ — _Su abogado fue serio y sin mostrar señal alguna de temor hacia el moreno._

— _Tenemos una relación_ — _Sintió la pesada mirada de Taichi sobre ella. Y ese poder resguardado provocó que un escalofrió la recorriera de pies a cabeza._

— _¿Relación amorosa o…?_

— _Meramente laboral, señor_ — _Había contestado con sorna_ — _No estaría con alguien que no comparta el mismo nivel económico que tengo._

Michael fue rápido, y acorraló contra la pared — Algo me dice que estás mintiendo, Mimi

— No estoy mintiendo — Inició alejándolo de un empujón —Y si así lo crees, es tu problema.

— De acuerdo. De acuerdo. ¿Qué harás ahora que ese asesino estará libre?

— No me hagas reír, Mike. ¿Qué podría hacer yo?

— Sabes que de niños siempre te protegí. Y lo seguiré haciendo — Le aseguró acariciando la blanca mejilla de la oji miel.

El cálido aliento del rubio chocó contra sus labios — ¿En serio? — Preguntó sujetando una de sus manos.

— Por supuesto. ¿Quieres dejar todo en mis manos, princesa…?

— ¿Qué harías?

— Podría fácilmente hablar con alguien y hacer que ese hombre pase el resto de sus días en el pasillo de muerte.

— No quiero que te pongas en peligro. Ya sabes de lo que es capaz y…

— Él debe pagar por lo que le hizo a tus abuelos. Y quién sabe… pudo hacerles algo así a muchas personas más y nadie estaría enterado. Por ti… yo me encargaré de todo.

Y ante esas palabras, ella sonrió.

Rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del oficial y acercándose lo más posible lo besó en esa sección de piel sensible, al punto de dejarlo sin aliento y escucharlo dejar escapar un leve gruñido de excitación, cosa que hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara. necesitaba que Michael, incluso solo por sexo hiciera lo que ella planeaba. No era necesario saber detalles.

Entre menos supiera mejor.

Solo importaba la autoridad que él podía darle.

* * *

Washington se levantó con brusquedad del sofá de su residencia y se alborotó el cabello con gran frustración.

Nada.

Eso era lo que tenía hasta ahora.

No había conseguido encontrar información acerca de Taichi Yagami. No existían archivos. Expedientes con antecedentes de absolutamente nada.

Solo contaba con la información que se le había proporcionado durante la investigación y arresto del tipo que estaba por ser liberado:

 **Taichi Yagami. Veintitrés años. Nacido en Hikarigaoka. Actualmente reside en Tokio. Condenado a quince años de prisión por homicidio en primer grado, no obstante, debido a falta de pruebas en su contra el juez falló a su favor, por lo que será puesto en libertad prontamente.**

— ¡Esto no me sirve de nada! — Gritó lazando las hojas con los escasos datos que poseía.

¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto?

¿Por qué el juez falló a su favor? ¿Le pagaron para reducir tan considerablemente la condena?

Se creía capaz de convencer al juez para refundir a Yagami en el pasillo de la muerte, pero necesitaba pruebas irrefutables, pruebas que por el momento no encontraba.

La última ocasión en que estuvo frente a frente con ese hombre fue hace tres semanas cuando estuvo en un innecesario interrogatorio que al final no sirvió de nada ya que no obtuvieron ningún dato nuevo.

Él llevaba tatuajes en ambos brazos.

Sabía que en la prisión los tatuajes eran tan comunes como el simple hecho de lavarse los dientes, sin embargo, las técnicas para hacerlos eran repugnantes y peligrosas. Los reclusos utilizaban su propia orina con goma quemada para grabar sus pieles, y en muchos casos, como resultado se producía gangrena, septicemia o tejido necrotizante.

¿Por qué Yagami lucía tan pulcro? Si llegó a someterse a esos métodos tan primitivos y dolorosos… ¿Cómo siquiera estaba bien?

No había registros. No decía nada respecto a familiares, conocidos, alguna pareja, conexiones… nada.

Cómo podría ayudar a su amiga si ni tan siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar a recabar información sobre alguien que parecía no existir, o que, al menos, parecía vivir con un "bajo perfil".

— Maldita sea… — Se quejó luego de que al morder con enojo su labio inferior degustó el sabor metálico de su propia sangre — ¿Qué hago para ayudarte, Mimi…?

Recordó la noticia que le dieron hace poco, su amiga había ido a ver a ese hombre…

Estaba casi seguro de que Mimi tenía más que una relación laboral con él… otra cosa que no tenía forma de corroborar.

Haría pagar a este sujeto por lastimar de esa forma a la castaña. Alguien como ella que había sufrido tanto, primero la muerte de sus padres, luego se vio obligada a estudiar en el extranjero por tantos años, y ahora perdía a sus abuelos al verse involucrada con un criminal…

Su hilo de pensamientos fue cortado por el sonido del timbre en la entrada, por lo que fue atender al que luego notó que era un mensajero.

— Señor… — Dijo el muchacho leyendo la tarjeta — ¿Washington?

— Sí — Respondió. Recibió el paquete que le fue entregado, y luego de cerrar la puerta fue hasta la mesa para abrirlo.

Seguramente era de su mamá que vivía en Osaka, siempre le enviaba pequeños detalles o algo con qué abrigarse cuando ella consideraba que hacía frío en Tokio.

— Ella no cambia… — Murmuró sonriendo levemente.

Y al abrir la pequeña caja tuvo que salir corriendo al baño a regresar todo lo que contenía su estómago. Vomitó y estuvo con arcadas durante varios minutos en lo que la imagen del contenido de ese paquete se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Finalmente, cuando se creyó capaz de no vomitar de nuevo volvió sobre sus pasos y con un temblor esparciéndose por cada hueso de su cuerpo miró otra vez aquello que le causó horror.

Un dedo ensangrentado. Y con el anillo de bodas que su madre nunca se quitaba.

Dentro había una nota pegada a uno de los costados:

 **NO ES BUENO METERSE EN ASUNTOS AJENOS. MI FAMILIA Y MI TRABAJO. AHORA ME METERÉ EN LOS TUYOS. OJO POR OJO, WASHINGTON.**

¿Había sido Taichi Yagami…?

No. No se trataba de él.

Era el dueño del prostíbulo.

En ese momento no le importaba nada de eso. Solo necesitaba saber, asegurarse de que su madre estaba completamente bien. Que eso solo era un truco sucio para ahuyentarlo o enseñarle una lección.

Llamó a la oficina central y pidió que enviaran una patrulla cuanto antes a la residencia de su progenitora.

* * *

Yamato suspiró con fastidio mientras se recostaba contra la deteriorada pared de cemento — ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

Frente a él Daisuke se encogió de hombros, este se encontraba sentado en el suelo evidentemente aburrido con la situación, a su parecer, la diversión ya había acabado, al menos hasta que no hicieran algo que pudiese emocionarlo — Mátala y ya. Tengo cosas que tratar con Mina en casa.

Aquellos ojos fríos y tan azules como un zafiro se fijaron en la mujer mayor que se encontraba en la misma habitación.

La madre del amiguito de Mimi yacía sentada sobre una silla, el suelo debajo de esta salpicado de sangre aquí y allá, la ropa también manchada, y cómo no, si él mismo se había encargado de cortarle todos los dedos y enviarle el anular al policía en cuestión.

Caminó hasta ella y la obligó a encararlo — ¿Michael tiene hermanos?

Un rostro cansado, anestesiado por el dolor y el miedo, ahora se mantenía con una clara expresión de resignación ante el destino — Solo mátame.

— Pregunté… ¿Michael tiene hermanos? — Repitió alzando la voz.

— Ya han hecho lo que quieren conmigo. Dejen a mi hijo en paz.

— Responde la maldita pregunta, vieja — Se quejó Daisuke levantándose — O haré que tu preciado hijo conozca bien el infierno antes de acompañarte al panteón.

Sin embargo, la mujer permaneció sin inmutarse ante la amenazas, a pesar de que interiormente lloraba y agonizaba con solo pensar en lo que esos hombres sin corazón pudieran hacerle a su hijo. Siempre lo admiró por escoger esa carrera, por arriesgar su vida con tal de ayudar a los demás y ajusticiar como se debe a los criminales, criminales como los que ahora la privaban de su libertad, pero no, lo único que ellos no podrían arrebatarle sería su amor de madre, que en ese momento se traducía en proteger a su hijo.

Aquel silencio hizo que el moreno se exasperara, odiaba que lo dejaran hablando solo, y eso, sumado a que se aburría no era bueno, no para ella.

— Supongo que necesitas algún incentivo para que dejes de ser tan estirada — Yamato vio el cambio de expresión en su hermano menor, y supo que esa señora debió hablar cuando se le pidió por las buenas.

Daisuke se acercó a ella con una sonrisa enferma adornándole el rostro ensombrecido por el sadismo, la forzó a levantarse, bajó su ropa interior mientras él retiraba el cierre de su pantalón… — Graba esto — Le dijo al rubio.

Esa mujer fue penetrada una y otra vez, las fuerzas la habían abandonado, ahora solo se limitaba a llorar amargamente por el suplicio que vivía.

Yamato grabó con su celular, hasta que, a través de la pantalla observó que la sangre comenzó a descender por las piernas de ella — Suficiente, Daisuke.

— Envía ese video — Le gritó molesto por el tono demandante del oji azul.

— ¡Dije que ya fue suficiente, joder! — Respondió alzando aún más la voz. El menor se detuvo, más no soltó a la mujer hasta que estuvo consciente de que el video fuese enviado.

Washington quedaría traumado de por vida.

Se acercó al cuerpo tembloroso de aquella lamentable persona y le tomó el pulso. Este estaba tan débil que dentro de muy poco moriría.

— La pobre vieja... Al menos tuvo su cogida de despedida — Daisuke rio entretenido como un niño que acaba de cometer una travesura — Pero la muy perra me manchó de sangre. Haz algo antes de que me enoje más.

Y él no le respondió, levantó su arma y le apuntó a la cabeza.

Con un tiro certero le hizo más rápida la muerte.

Ella… era una persona que no cometió nada malo, nada qué castigar, únicamente protegió a su hijo, sin embargo, justamente por los errores de ese hijo… tuvo que pagar.

Igual que su madre lo había hecho.

* * *

Había pasado más de una semana en la que no tenía contacto con Michael. Lo llamó a su celular, le envió correos, mensajes, incluso mensajes de voz en la contestadora de su oficina.

Mimi empezaba a tener un muy mal presentimiento sobre todo eso, por lo que decidió ir directamente a la oficina central para preguntar por el paradero de su amigo.

Una de las oficiales de menor rango se encontraba tecleando, quizás algún informe en su portátil.

— Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarte? — La saludó amablemente.

— Hola. Eh… sí. ¿Michael Washington ha venido normalmente a trabajar estos días?

La mujer de cabello negro frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada — ¿Acaso… acaso no lo sabes?

— ¿Disculpa?

Vio como ella suspiraba intranquilamente y le indicó que la siguiera, ella la dirigió a la oficina de Michael y cerró la puerta — No debería hacer esto, ya que es evidencia confidencial, pero dado que eres su mejor amiga supongo que es algo que tienes que saber.

La expresión de la tal Anika ya la había inquietado lo suficiente como para que ahora su manera de hablar como si estuviera vigilada también le pusiera los pelos de punta.

— Michael… A él… le enviaron un paquete con… — Le dio la espalda y fue por un expediente que yacía sobre el escritorio — El dedo anular de su madre.

El color abandonó su piel, y con escalofríos adueñándose de cada fibra de su cuerpo sostuvo el expediente y lo abrió. Dentro había fotografías del dedo mutilado de la pobre señora, y una nota que rezaba:

 **NO ES BUENO METERSE EN ASUNTOS AJENOS. MI FAMILIA Y MI TRABAJO. AHORA ME METERÉ EN LOS TUYOS. OJO POR OJO, WASHINGTON.**

Esa nota tenía la marca de los Ravens… la viera por donde se le viera.

— ¿Ya atraparon al culpable?

— El caso sigue abierto ya que aún no encontramos a su ejecutor.

Mimi arrugó levemente el expediente al apretar su puño — Sé quién lo hizo — Susurró con voz tensa.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? – Le cuestionó la oficial sujetándola con fuerza de los hombros — ¿Estás segura?

Cerró su mano libre se clavó las uñas en su palma con fuerza limitándose a asentir.

 _Estoy muerta._


	8. Chapter 8

La curiosidad había calado más en él que la indiferencia respecto a esa situación.

Daisuke no era un hombre al que le importase algo realmente. Lo único que consideró importante en su vida había muerto hace varios años luego de estar postrada en una cama luchando contra el Lupus. Esos malditos bastardos le arrebataron la oportunidad de ver aquel rostro por última vez, por lo que su humanidad en ese entonces casi extinta ahora sí había desaparecido. Sin embargo, el que su medio hermano Yamato no le dirigiera la palabra más de lo normal le llamaba fuertemente la atención. El rubio actuaba en un nivel más alto de indiferencia desde que él se cogió a la puta madre del policía.

Era estúpido pensar en que algo tan trivial lograra remover el igual frío corazón de Yamato, puesto que el único ser capaz de hacerlo era su prometida Sora Takenouchi, la palomita blanca. Así que, el que él haya jodido los últimos minutos de la miserable vida de aquella vieja no significaba nada ya que le resultaba obvio que de ninguna manera esa anciana pudiese recordarle a Sora.

Aunque tampoco es como si fuera a desvivirse por ello. En términos generales le valía un carajo, tan solo tenía curiosidad, la cual bien podría morir en cualquier momento ya que no era hábito suyo el joderse la existencia constantemente con cuestionamientos irrelevantes.

Abrió sus ojos frunciendo el ceño ante la luz que le molestaba. A su lado, Mina continuaba recostada sobre su cama. A eso era lo que él llamaba un personal eficiente.

Dos golpes ligeros en la puerta llamaron su atención, y sin dejarlo responder Ken abrió ingresando solamente la mitad de su cuerpo por el pequeño espacio que dejó — Date prisa y vístete. Iremos por Taichi — Y nuevamente cerró la puerta sin siquiera reparar en la presencia de su acompañante. Probablemente solo decidió ignorarla. Después de todo no era ninguna sorpresa el que esa mujer estuviese allí.

El moreno se levantó de la cama pisando sobre la ropa esparcida en el suelo y yendo hacia su armario para buscar ropa con la cual vestirse.

Se estaba acomodando una gabardina raída cuando sintió los delgados brazos de la peli negra rodearlo desde atrás.

— ¿Hoy le conceden la libertad?

— Sí. Finalmente la bestia será despojada de su castigo.

Se separó de Mina para dedicarse a buscar sus zapatos entre tantas cosas lanzadas al azar y al sentarse en su cama para calzarlos— hizo una mueca de incomodidad — Estoy algo inquieto respecto a su zorra personal.

Mina sonrió de lado y se le acercó para posteriormente plantarle un beso en el cuello.

— ¿Sabrá que Mimi se ha estado revolcando con un oficial?

— No lo creo. Conozco a Taichi. Él no perdonaría una traición. Si lo supiera esa mujer ya estaría muerta.

Él no dijo nada más. Mina tenía razón.

Su hermano no era una persona que se caracterizara por dar segundas oportunidades. A nadie. Más de una vez lo había dejado claro de maneras muy explicitas.

Abandonó su recamara y se encaminó al jardín.

Dos camionetas yacían estacionadas en frente. Por lo que supuso que en una iban Joe y Ken, y en la otra, Yamato y Takeru.

Realmente le daba igual en cuál ir, por lo que optó por hacerle compañía a sus dos complicados hermanos de cabello rubio.

— Buenos días — Saludó alegremente. Gesto que fue ignorado por las otras dos personas ahí.

El trayecto hacia la prisión fue eterno. Al menos así lo sintió entre tanto silencio. Generalmente Takeru hablaba aunque fuese solo para insultarlo.

Al bajar Ken fue directamente a hablar con el guardia, él era quién compartía con Joe la capacidad de dirigirse con elocuencia incluso para con sus enemigos.

— Buenos, días. Venimos por mi hermano, oficial.

— ¿Nombre?

— Taichi Yagami.

El guardia consultó la lista que seguramente correspondía a los nombres quienes entrarían o saldrían — Su salida es hasta el anochecer.

Ken sonrió de lado — Disculpe. Me temo que no supe explicarme — Seguidamente sacó un revólver de la parte trasera de su pantalón y apoyó el cañón contra la quijada del hombre — Vine por mi hermano para sacarlo ahora mismo. De lo contrario tendré que tomar medidas que podemos evitarnos.

El hombre se tornó pálido, y asintió al sentir como el cañón del arma era ceñido con más ahínco a su rostro, por lo que entró inmediatamente a las instalaciones.

— ¿Trajeron su ropa? — Cuestionó el mayor de todos mientras consultaba la hora en su reloj.

Como respuesta Takeru se limitó a señalar el interior de la camioneta que se mantenía abierta. Después de todo, sus intenciones eran únicamente llevarse a Taichi.

Miró toda aquella horrible fachada de la prisión. Definitivamente los idiotas que diseñaban y construían esos lugares querían dejar claro que allá dentro yacían fragmentos del mismo infierno. No obstante, nada podría ser peor que el repugnante Hospital Psiquiátrico donde lo sometieron por tantos años.

Esperaron a lo mucho un aproximado de cinco minutos. Las pesadas puertas del recinto se abrieron de par en par permitiéndole la salida al motivo de su presencia ahí.

— ¿Dónde está? — Taichi ni siquiera se interesó en sus hermanos, o en algo más, sus ojos vagaban por los alrededores buscando la presencia de alguien a quien no veía.

— Creímos que la veríamos en primera fila — Contestó con burla — ¿Te dejaron plantado, hermano mayor?

Fueron segundos, Taichi rodeo con fuerza su cuello, y sus penetrantes ojos oscuros los fusilaron dictándole lo mucho que deseaba asesinarlo ahí mismo.

— Suéltalo, Taichi — Gruñó Joe con fastidio. Estaban a plena luz del día en las afueras de una prisión de máxima seguridad y cualquier acción que cometiesen podría meterlos en problemas innecesarios.

— Si fuera tú… mantendría mi puta boca cerrada, maldito enfermo — Le susurró al oído. Solo que, contrario a lo que alguien pensaría él rio mientras se pasaba la mano por el cuello disfrutando de las amenazas como si le hubiesen contado un chiste.

Taichi no solo había cambiado su apariencia. Sus numerosos tatuajes, su mirada, los evidentes músculos…

 _ **El demonio recobró y ganó más fuerza.**_

 _ **Hasta convertirse en el mismo diablo.**_

* * *

Michael no quería ver a nadie, no sentía deseos de salir de su residencia, mucho menos para ir a la oficina.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo siquiera con las perturbadoras imágenes repitiéndose en su cabeza cada vez que cerraba los ojos?

Alguien cuya identidad desconocía por completo le envió una grabación directamente a su celular en donde se veía claramente a un hombre violando de forma salvaje a su madre, primero escuchando los gritos de ella, y finalmente, solo sollozos apenas audibles para luego acabar desplomada en una charco de sangre a los pies del individuo.

En su vida ella lo era todo, lo único que tenía, lo que lo impulsaba para hacer justicia y que las familiares cuyos seres queridos les fueron arrebatados supieran que quién los hizo sufrir ya fue castigado como es debido.

Ese malnacido le quitó todo.

Un bastardo sin escrúpulos. Lo escuchó reir, vanagloriarse de la monstruosidad que cometía. Su orgullo y narcicismo probablemente en ascenso, como si lo que hacía fuese un acto digno de admiración.

Más la única forma de catalogar aquello era una injusticia, un pecado en contra de una pobre mujer.

Un ligero sonido se coló en medio de sus pensamientos, una puerta siendo abierta. Hecho que lo llevó a la realidad.

Mimi se había mudado con él para hacerle compañía. Sin embargo, en ese momento él no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, pero, la dualidad que tanto sus pensamientos como sentimientos experimentaban hacía que al mismo tiempo quisiera que ella se mantuviese a su lado.

Ahora sí, en el mundo Mimi era lo único que lo mantenía en pie.

No permitiría que alguien se atreviese a herirla de ninguna forma.

Sintió un peso extra en el borde de la cama, y posteriormente un ligero toque en su hombro — Mike, traje algo para que bebas.

El rubio asintió aun con el rostro oculto en su almohada para luego levantarse. Aceptó el vaso con una mano, y la otra fue directamente a sujetar la de la oji miel.

— ¿Todo bien? — Cuestionó Mimi ladeando la cabeza.

Michael se mantuvo mirando sus manos entrelazadas, acariciando el dorso de la contraria — He tenido pesadillas. Y en todas… veo cómo eres lastimada — Confesó cerrando los ojos con pesadez — Me da miedo que se hagan realidad y que no pueda salvarte. Mimi… no quiero perderte.

Mimi lo obligó a mirarla directo a los ojos, la eterna y cálida dulzura de sus orbes le sonrieron de la misma forma en que sus labios — Todo estará bien. Ninguno de nosotros estará en peligro. Nunca más.

— Hoy… ¿Qué día es hoy? — Preguntó sin soltar sus manos.

— 12 de agosto.

La declaración de su acompañante provocó que su expresión cambiara de forma drástica.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus labios formaron una fina línea demostrando el evidente disgusto al reparar en lo que aquello significaba.

— Ese bastardo será liberado hoy luego de solo haber estado en prisión tan poco tiempo por el crimen que cometió con tus abuelos… maldita sea… y yo no fui capaz de arreglar nada en la corte. Lo siento mucho.

Un brillo significativo cruzó en los ojos mieles de Mimi, no obstante, Michael no lo notó. Ella le volvió a sonreír mientras se encogía levemente de hombros — Eso ya no importa — Respondió con positivismo — Ese hombre pagará muy caro todo lo que hizo. Lo pagará el doble. Eso te lo aseguro.

Ante aquello, incluso aunque ella intentase levantarle el ánimo, su pesimismo continuaba poniéndose trabas — Pero…

— Muy pronto esto solo será un feo recuerdo que luego ya ni tendremos en cuenta — Le interrumpió manteniendo su hermosa sonrisa.

 _Te amo._

— De acuerdo. Confiaré en ti, princesa.

* * *

Ella se dispuso a levantarse para devolver el vaso a la cocina, pero Michael estiró un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí mismo atrapándola en un abrazo con tanta fuerza que por poco sus pulmones se vacían de aire.

— Quédate conmigo un rato — Le pidió sonriéndole como un niño — ¿Sí?

No le quedó de otra, por lo que se dejó abrazar mientras que, comenzaba a sentir pequeñas caricias en su cabello.

— Cada parte de ti es perfecta — Michael ahora acarició su mejilla, para luego dejar un beso en esa sensible sección de piel — Te amo, Mimi.

Todo su interior se paralizó por un segundo. Incluso sintió nauseas al darse cuenta de la triste realidad de esa situación. En su estómago debieron revolotear mariposas, debió haber sonreído ampliamente al escuchar tal declaración, pero lo único que se removió en ella, fue la culpa y probablemente, larvas.

Él seguía observándola con esa sonrisa de niño feliz únicamente poniéndola nerviosa.

— ¿D-de verdad? — Dijo intentando no parecer disgustada.

— De verdad. Nunca había sido tan honesto respecto a algo.

Era incómodo, así que cerró sus ojos intentando tranquilizarse e idear cómo salir de aquella situación, no obstante, otros pensamientos se desencadenaron.

La única persona de la que esperaba alguna vez surgieran esas palabras, era Taichi.

 _Debí esperar por él fuera de la prisión. Lo necesito sentimental y sexualmente._

Sus sentidos anhelaban el tacto de la hermosa piel de castaño. Y que, aunque sea una vez una sonrisa sincera fuese dedicada especialmente y solo para ella. Inclusive, que le dijera "Te amo"

— ¿Mimi? — Michael le movió el hombro, haciendo que diera un pequeño respingo.

— Dime.

— ¿Tú… también me amas?

Sintió hielo correr por sus venas ante la pregunta — Yo… — Balbuceo queriendo esconderse de la mirada expectante del rubio.

 _En absoluto._

— Claro que sí — Una mueca más que una sonrisa fue lo que consiguió formar.

Probablemente se debiese a lo sensible que se encontraba por todo respecto a la tragedia de su madre. Los ojos celestes del contrario brillaron, y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla al momento de abrazarla y agradecerle por estar junto a él.

 _No soy capaz de abandonarlo. Pero de la misma forma en que me necesita, yo necesito a alguien más… ¿Qué hago?_

 **Continuar con mi venganza.**

* * *

Bajó de la camioneta que lo llevó al aeropuerto en compañía de su guardaespaldas de mayor confianza.

Ambos se dirigían a un nuevo país en donde él se encargaría de instaurar el dominio Ravens en otras fronteras.

Por otra parte, sabía perfectamente que una vez todo estuviese en orden enviaría por Sora ya que al estar con todo un enorme océano de por medio, garantizar y estar totalmente informado respecto a la seguridad de su prometida sería un asunto más complicado, sin embargo, la distancia por ahora era necesaria.

Subió al jet que les pertenecía y se instaló en uno de los cómodos y lujosos asientos de cuero blanco, después de todo, tardarían unas cuantas horas en arribar en Argentina, por lo que sacó de un minibar una botella de vino tinto y se sirvió en una copa.

Mientras movía el líquido dentro del recipiente, recordó la conversación que tuvo con Joe antes de partir.

El peli azul no estaba de acuerdo en que él se marchara a expandir de manera tan imprudente sus dominios. Sobre todo cuando supo que decidió llegar a Latinoamérica. Según él, era demasiado riesgoso. Joe era el líder. Su padre, Genai Kido lo había seleccionado a él debido a muchos factores, pero, sobre todo, porque de acuerdo con su criterio su hermano tenía cierta distinción que ningún otro tenía, "cierto grado de humanismo".

Ken aún era joven, y a pesar de ser sumamente inteligente y maduro para su edad, no se le brindaba la potestad para decidir respecto a los puntos en donde su industria se desarrollaría, por eso, tanto él como Taichi accionaban como segundos al mando, tomando decisiones en cuanto a fuerza bruta, por decirlo de alguna manera.

De hecho, quizá más adelante, enviaría a Ken a Italia y a Daisuke a Polonia.

Varios minutos después su compañero se le acercó — Aterrizaremos en el Aeropuerto en Buenos Aires, pero nuestro destino específico se ubica en Bella Vista, señor Yamato.

Se limitó a asentir y continúo con su bebida.

— _Anda, Daisuke. Encárgate de esto_ — _Genai le dio un leve empujón en la espalda_ — _Eres mi hijo y como tal, saber cómo asesinar es tu deber._

— _Y-yo no… yo no quiero_ — _Negó cerrando los ojos mientras las lágrimas caían por su pequeño rostro._

 _¿Por qué su padre lo obligaba? Daisuke apenas era un niño que no tenía ni siquiera diez años. La maldad no contaminaba su corazón en absoluto. Lo único que ganaría, y desgraciadamente es lo que haría sería transformarlo en monstruo sediento de sangre y sufrimiento ajeno._

— _Te dije… que cojas la jodida arma de mierda_ — _Dijo el hombre con rudeza al sujetarlo_ — _Y dispares._

— _¡Dije que yo no puedo!_ — _Lloró cayendo sobre sus rodillas y tapándose los oídos mientras negaba repetidamente. El miedo lo había ahogado ya._

— _Yo lo hago_ — _Se quejó él dando un paso adelante con intención de tomar el arma._

— _No te metas, Yamato. Tu hermano tiene que aprender._

 _Sollozos provenientes de alguien más volvieron a alzarse sobre la discusión, del pequeño que yacía sentado en el césped con los ojos inyectados de pavor._

 _No se le podía culpar. Su mamá estaba por ser asesinada en frente suyo._

— _¡Maldita sea! ¡Cállate!_ — _Yamato puso los ojos en blanco cuando escuchó la bofetada que su padre le dio al otro niño. Quién ahora, según sus palabras, era su nuevo hermano, del cual sabían que su nombre era Takeru Takaishi._

 _De repente escuchó un gruñido, y miraron hacia Daisuke. Él miraba el revólver que ahora yacía entre sus manos con una desconcertante curiosidad, sonrió, lo sujetó con fuerza y disparó directo al pecho de la mujer._

 _La sangre comenzó a salir. Un río escarlata formándose alrededor del cuerpo caído._

 _Quiso irse de ahí, encerrarse en su habitación para maldecir y llorar de frustración._

 _Takeru quiso abalanzarse sobre su mamá, pero alguien lo sujeto de los brazos y lo sacó a rastras mientras el pequeño rubio lloraba desconsolado._

— _Taichi, deshazte del cuerpo_ — _Genai recibió el arma de manos de Daisuke y le palmeo el hombro_ — _Bien hecho, hijo. Me enorgulleces._

— Llegamos a nuestro destino, Jefe.

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa cercana a él y suspiró con fastidio.

Joder. Si bien no sentía miedo por ese sujeto, aquellos arranques descabellados que le daban le ponían los pelos de punta.

Fuera del jet los esperaba un hombre de piel pálida, con una sonrisa que no le interesaba si era únicamente por echárselo a la bolsa por el dinero.

— Bienvenido. Es un gusto conocerlo finalmente — Le habló en japonés, pero era evidente que su acento lo delataba. Este le tendió la mano.

— No soporto los rodeos. Tan solo vayamos de una vez a Bella Vista — Respondió ignorando la mano extendida hacia su persona.

— Como usted diga — Tanta amabilidad le fastidiaba. ¿Tan necesario eran las sonrisas?

Fue como si un rayo lo golpease directamente. Una corriente de insoportable dolor le recorrió el omoplato derecho. Por puro instinto giró sobre sus talones y divisó a otro hombre cuya presencia no había notado que sostenía un rifle de largo alcance.

Maldita sea. Le dispararon.

— ¡Jefe Ishida! — Su acompañante le gritó, sin embargo, su voz fue callada abruptamente al ser impacto repetidas veces por balas hasta el punto de desplomarse sobre un charco de sangre.

— Un placer hacer negocios con usted — El supuesto anfitrión sonrió de manera despectiva — Yamato Ishida.

El olor a gasolina de avión quemada inundó sus fosas nasales, consiguiendo marearlo más y que terminase en el suelo maldiciendo por el dolor y siendo consciente de que su visión comenzaba a nublarse.

La ironía de lo perra que es la vida. Nunca sabes en qué momento llega la hora de pudrirte en el infierno.

* * *

Sus ojos permanecían fijos en la nada misma. Todo su alrededor era monótono, estúpido e inútil.

Sus anhelos estaban enfocados en verla, besarla, acariciarla, escuchar la melodiosa y delicada voz que poseía. Lo necesitaba con urgencia.

— A ver… — Daisuke ladeo la cabeza mientras arqueaba una ceja — ¿Piensas seguir tirado ahí como un perro? Eso se llama auto marginación. Y te estás matando de hambre, hombre.

— Lárgate — Se quejó volviéndose sobre su cama para darle la espalda. No estaba de humor para soportar a su irritante hermano.

— ¿A qué… no, no, me corrijo, a quién se debe tú lamentable estado?

Taichi se quedó en silencio. No era necesario responder a ello. Era evidente.

— Mimi te ha jodido en verdad. Has tenido un cambio muy drástico — Y continuó hablando sin reparar en si el mayor le estaba ignorando o no — ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo? No eres el único necesitado.

Lo sopesó por un rato, notando cierto deje de aflicción en los ojos oscuros del contrario. No es que le importara, pero tenía una ligera sospecha. De todos modos… aquello no era asunto suyo. Finalmente asintió y se dispuso a vestirse para ir en busca de la camioneta.

Una vez llegaron al bar y se hubieron situado en una mesa alejada, Daisuke ordenó a uno de los meseros para que les trajera una botella con el vodka más fuerte que tuviesen en sus bodegas.

Con parsimonia, Taichi se sirvió el trago importándole una mierda si alguien lo veía y sentía pena por el sujeto que se consolaba con alcohol.

— El amor es una mierda – Se quejó Daisuke largando un trago.

 _No podría estar más de acuerdo._

— Sobre todo cuando no te corresponden, o peor, cuando el otro está muerto — El menor recargó su codo sobre la mesa, y jugó con el líquido dentro de su copa — Mimi seguro estaba ocupada y por eso no llegó.

 _Mentiroso. Ella no quiere encontrarse conmigo._

— Puede ser — Contestó en voz baja.

Quedaron sumidos en un molesto silencio, por lo que Taichi se levantó para dirigirse al baño y echar algo de agua en su rostro, tal vez así podría regresar a la realidad más rápido de lo que podría terminar ebrio.

Mientras avanzaba nuevamente revisó su celular, pero seguía igual que los últimos días, sin un mensaje suyo.

 _Joder._

— Taichi… — Sus sentidos despertaron incluso antes de que el agua cayese en su rostro.

Lentamente se volvió. Estaba allí, de pie frente a él.

 _Mimi._

Una sonrisa involuntaria tiró de las comisuras de sus labios y por impulso acabó en cuestión de segundos con la distancia que los separaba para rodearla con sus brazos.

Aquel perfume adictivo que ella emanaba, su característica calidez que su ser tanto echó de menos como un drogadicto extraña a la cocaína. Sus manos le acariciaron el sedoso cabello.

Necesitaba sentir que era real. Que no se traba de otro de sus malditos sueños que constantemente se burlaban de él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar? — La castaña preguntó con seriedad.

Ante tal tono de voz Taichi se alejó un poco del cuerpo contrario, la patética sonrisa que se había mantenido intacta en sus labios se esfumó en un instante.

Sus ojos mieles estaban oscurecidos expresando sinceramente desdén.

— Te llamé miles de veces — Habló confundido por el trato de la joven — Pero nunca respondiste.

— ¿No te has planteado que debe ser por algo? — Un sujeto de cabello rubio a quién nunca había visto en su vida se involucró como si tuviese la autoridad para hacerlo — ¿Qué piensas, asesino?

 _Yo no… yo no soy… ¡Yo no soy un asesino!_

El moreno liberó a Mimi, y retrocedió como si le hubiesen apuñalado.

 _Yo solo quise ayudarla y hacer pagar a quienes la lastimaron tanto…_

— Mimi no te necesita. Solo eres una plaga en su vida — Taichi ni siquiera se daba cuenta del tono despectivo en que alguien trataba de creerse superior a él — ¿Cómo alguien podría siquiera pensar en estar al lado de un bastardo como tú?

— _Eso no es cierto, Taichi…_ — _Llevó una mano a la mejilla del moreno_ — _Incluso tú mereces algo bueno…_

— _¿Yo?_ — _Repitió riendo con ironía_ — _¿Y cuál buen samaritano le daría algo bueno o querría a semejante bastardo, ah?_

— _Yo_ — _Respondió guiñándole un ojo._

Sus perturbados ojos oscuros se fijaron en Mimi. Todo lo demás desapareció, ella mantenía su mirada en el suelo con algunos mechones de cabello cubriéndole parte del rostro.

 _Dile, Mimi. Hazle saber que quieres estar conmigo. Me lo dijiste._

— Te lo advierto, no quiero que te acerques nunca más a mi novia — Vio con desconcierto que sus manos juntaban para luego entrelazarse — ¿Te quedó claro?

¿Novia?

Un vacío se instaló en su pecho, con palpitaciones descontroladas que hacía que todo su cuerpo temblara como si estuviese sufriendo de hipotermia.

Terminó apoyando su cabeza en el lavabo incapaz de identificar qué era lo que le pasaba.

¿Tenía miedo de aquella advertencia?

Sus mejillas fueron mojadas por lágrimas.

 **Dolor. Le dolía como nunca antes.**


	9. Chapter 9

Taichi salió del bar como alma que lleva el diablo, le importó muy poco dejar a Daisuke atrás lamentándose de quién sabe qué putas, ahí tenía alcohol con el cuál ahogarse en sus patéticas penas.

Caminó a través de las semivacías calles a esa hora de la noche y en un arrebato tomó un desvío que lo llevó a uno de los prostíbulos más cercanos.

 _¿Qué sucede con Mimi? ¿Por qué me habló con tal indiferencia?_

 _¿Por qué demonios tuve que enamorarme de esa estúpida?_

Ingresó empujando a todos los lamentables necesitados de sexo que estaban presentes y arrojó un grueso fajo de billetes a cinco mujeres que yacían sentadas en una mesa, cuyos cuerpos estaban "cubiertos" por diminutos vestidos que desafiaban toda regla de pudor.

Fue directo a una de las supuestas habitaciones para que esas prostitutas hicieran su trabajo y se dejó desvestir por ellas.

 _Ya no quiero recordar nada…_

Las manos de esas mujeres tocaban todo su cuerpo, unas bailaban eróticamente, gemían, reían, seguramente complacidas por todo el dinero que ganaron únicamente por obedecer a su orden muda. Pero eso lo asqueó, era repugnante sentir el tacto de ellas sobre sí.

 _No recordar la forma en que nuestros labios complementaban al otro…_

— Piérdanse. Salgan de aquí — Dijo en voz baja sintiendo asco de esas mujeres.

Era imposible excitarse con alguna de ellas, ni en el más mínimo grado.

Como ya habían recibido el dinero no les importó el ser echadas y se retiraron.

Yagami se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y fue a su residencia directo a encerrarse en su pulcra habitación en la que nadie se atrevería a irrumpir en ninguna circunstancia.

Avanzó por la recamara mientras jalaba con fuerza de sus cabellos en repetidas ocasiones sintiendo ardor en todas partes, náuseas por la rabia hasta el punto de marearse. Taichi pateó uno de sus muebles y lo mandó al suelo con muchas cosas que se estrellaron en el mismo, quebrándose y dejando fragmentos de vidrio en la alfombra.

— Maldita sea… ¿Por qué maldita sea? — Gruñó con frustración. Gritó como si la vida se le fuera en eso, degustó el sabor de su sangre debido al esfuerzo por liberar todo su enojo. No le importa… no le importaba que lo escuchasen todos en ese lugar; de alguna forma debía sacar ese cumulo de emociones de su pecho o acabaría por cometer una masacre.

 _Quiero olvidarme de ti, Mimi._

Continúo vagando por todo ese amplio espacio y fue al baño, tomó su cepillo de dientes, estudiándolo detenidamente y levantó la mirada por un segundo para encontrar su imagen en el espejo. Llevó el objeto a su boca, y con excesiva fuerza cepilló sus piezas dentales una y otra vez.

 _Maldito sea el momento en el que le dije cosas "bonitas" al oído._

La sangre se deslizaba fuera de boca en un hilo por una de sus comisuras.

 _Nunca debí besarla…_

Se enjuagó la boca y escupió al lavabo observando el agua rojiza yéndose por el desagüe. Se mantuvo así, con la cabeza inclinada dándose cuenta de lo patético que debería verse y se incorporó solo para dar un puñetazo limpio directo al espejo. Gran cantidad de fragmentos de vidrios estallaron, volando en muchas direcciones, clavándose en su rostro, destrozando sus nudillos, sangrando más, odiando más ese color tan intenso. Su mente había llegado a un punto en el que ella tomó el control de todo, su cuerpo solo respondía al dolor, sus uñas rasgaban la piel de su cuello en un desesperado intento de borrar los besos que recibió de su parte.

Tenía que deshacerse de Mimi. Esa aterradora pared cuyo nombre era amor, lo estaba aplastando sin piedad alguna.

Acabó por ingresar a la ducha, toda las heridas que se causó siendo limpiadas rápidamente por la ducha causando que un charco rojizo se formara a sus pies. Se fue quitando la ropa con parsimonia y deslizó el jabón con brusquedad sobre su piel.

— ¿Por qué fue ese día a verme a la prisión…?

El moreno apoyó su frente contra la pared y cerró los ojos, no lloraría de nuevo. Ya no más.

Daisuke estaba en lo cierto. El amor era una mierda demasiado dolorosa.

Jamás en su vida se creyó capaz de amar a alguien, con todo lo que había vivido creyó que los sentimientos se habían extinto de su persona. Y lo hizo, terminó a amando a una mujer estúpida como lo era Mimi.

Sus dedos tocaron débilmente sus rasguños e hizo una mueca.

Joder. Eso ardía.

¿En verdad… en verdad era su novio?

Ese hombre era el policía que quiso meterse donde no debe. ¿Por qué no lo mató en el momento en el que lo reconoció?

La respuesta era sencilla

Ya le había quitado suficiente a Mimi. Y aunque odiase admitirlo, ese sujeto parecía ser importante para ella.

Cerró la salida de agua y se dispuso a fumar un puro. El humo chocando contra la ventana.

¿En qué momento había comenzado a llover?

Siempre pensó que el dinero podía darle todo lo que se le antojara. Ahora comprendía que lo único que no podía era asegurar alguien con quien compartirlo.

Una vez terminó, apagó el puro contra el vidrio y se vistió solo con unos boxers para luego desplomarse en su amplia cama.

— Eres un infierno, Mimi — Afirmó con una amarga sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa en sus labios era una maldita farsa, las lágrimas caían por su rostro al no creer en aquello que el trataba de convencerse.

Taichi tomó su celular que yacía en la mesa de noche junto a su cama.

Quería ir a su apartamento, aunque sea llamarla. Cualquier opción estaría bien para él.

Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo marcó su número y pulsó la opción de llamada. Los nervios le generaban espasmos en toda su anatomía. Su paciencia se agotaba con cada puto "Bip" que producía la línea contraria, un corto silencio se formó y luego una amable voz que conocía bien habló:

Lamento no poder atender en este momento, así que deja un mensaje y en cuanto pueda te devolveré la llamada

Maldijo por lo bajo y lanzó el celular sin importarle que pudiera dañarse.

* * *

Su celular comenzó a vibrar y con solo ver el remitente los colores abandonaron su rostro. No podía contestarle a Taichi incluso a pesar de estarse muriendo por hacerlo, Michael no se había separado de ella tal y como si se tratara de un niño pidiendo la atención de su madre.

Al día siguiente despertó de nuevo en casa del rubio, aprovechó que esté seguía durmiendo y miró de nuevo el celular con la pobre esperanza de encontrar llamadas perdidas de parte del castaño, quería que él hubiese insistido más en contactarse con ella, sin embargo, no había ninguna notificación respecto a llamadas desviadas.

Sintió un brazo rodear su cintura y luego unos labios dejar un beso sobre su cabello — Buenos días, princesa.

Mimi se dio la vuelta para encarar a Michael y sonrió involuntariamente.

Él en verdad era atractivo, pero jamás igualaría a Taichi.

— Hola.

— Estuviste inquieta durante toda la noche. ¿Padeces de insomnio?

Negó ligeramente — No es eso. Las pesadillas a veces llegan a mí durante un buen tiempo — Ya no quería seguir mirándolo, no podía evitar que sus pensamientos se desviarán y si continuaba de esa manera su expresión la delataría más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, así que abandonó la cama en un intento de huir al baño, no obstante, la misma mano que le estuvo rodeando la cintura viajó a su muñeca — ¿Michael?

— Desde ayer has actuado bastante extraño. Justo después de salir del bar. No tienes por qué preocuparte, Mimi. Recuerda que prometí que mientras esté vivo nada te sucederá.

— Estoy bien — Contestó con un suspiro — Solo quiero ir a mi apartamento y limpiar un poco. Debe estar echo un desastre porque llevo tiempo fuera.

— Voy contigo.

— ¡No! — la expresión perpleja del rubio no se hizo esperar y fue consciente de su estupidez. Maldita sea. La había cagado. Carraspeo para luego sonreírle — No hace falta, Michael… quiero tiempo para pensar — Se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios — Amo tu compañía, así que no me malinterpretes.

— Si necesitas algo estoy al alcance de una llamada.

— Gracias, Mike.

Sus cosas estaban sobre la mesa de comedor, se apresuró a meterlas en el bolso, tomó las llaves, su abrigo, envió un rápido mensaje y al salir esperó menos de cinco minutos y Daniel llegó en una camioneta negra para recogerla.

El castaño le abrió la puerta luego de saludarla.

— ¿A dónde, Mimi?

— A casa — Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro que por días había estado sumido en la melancolía. Daniel asintió ante sus indicaciones y encendió el motor.

No podía esperar para abrazarlo.

Después de unos eternos diez minutos llegó a la enorme residencia. Entró sin molestar en ver si alguien más estaba por los alrededores y subió las escaleras que en ese momento las sintió interminables casi como si la velocidad del tiempo se redujera a la mitad.

Mimi se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación del moreno y vio una bandeja de comida sobre el pedestal de mármol a su costado derecho. La tomó y con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta y una vez estuvo dentro, procedió a cerrarla.

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro ante la irreconocible habitación. Taichi siempre mantenía sus cosas en perfecto orden, pero no en ese momento.

Paseo su mirada más detalladamente y distinguió la bronceada espalda dejarse entre ver por las sabanas de la cama, así que se acercó y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche que parecía ser una de las pocas cosas que seguían en una pieza ahí.

Taichi dormía profundamente ajeno a todo lo que pudiese ocurrir a su alrededor y pudo notar las líneas rojizas pintadas en su cuello.

Quiso acariciarlo, probar si con su tacto podría borrar esas feas marcas de la hermosa piel de Taichi, pero descartó la idea y se recostó a su lado y aspiró el familiar aroma que desprendía todo él.

Él se removió y abrió sus ojos.

— ¿Mimi? — Preguntó con voz ronca — Dime que esto no es un maldito sueño.

— No estás soñando, tonto — Respondió sonriéndole con alegría.

Mimi fue atrapada en un fuerte abrazo mientras Taichi se aferraba a ella como un niño buscando refugio.

— ¿Puedo saber qué sucedió aquí? — Cuestionó en un susurro.

— Me aburrí de cómo estaban las cosas — Contestó con un bufido.

 _Estás mintiendo._

— Las personas normales suelen cambiar las cosas de lugar, no destruirlas.

— Bueno, tenemos claro que no soy alguien normal.

— ¿Y qué pasó con tu cuello? — Continúo preguntando — ¿Quién te hizo daño?

— Tú.

Mordió su labio inferior y suspiró — Perdóname.

— No importa. Esto no es nada.

Taichi apretó su agarre alrededor de ella — No puedes imaginarte cuánto quería tenerte aquí conmigo.

— Un año y un poco más — Dijo mientras dejaba escapar una risa.

El moreno aflojó un poco su agarre para mirarla a los ojos — Eres una tonta, pero eres mía.

Dejó un delicado beso en sus labios, acción que provocó otra sonrisa en Mimi. Ella amaba cuando él hacía eso. Tenía el poder de transmitirme seguridad y alegría, que las mariposas revolotearan en su estómago y sentirse en las nubes con solo un beso.

Mimi le sujetó el rostro para intensificar ese beso que tanto ansiaba. Se levantó solo un poco para colocarse encima de Taichi y tener mayor contacto con su cuerpo. Él metió las manos por debajo de su sudadera y comenzó a llenar su cintura y espalda de caricias que enviaban ondas de electricidad por su columna y provocaban que dejara salir suspiros de placer al verse de nuevo junto al moreno.

 _No tienes idea de cuánto te odio Taichi Yagami._

* * *

¿Será posible que vio mal? ¿Tachikawa regresó a su casa?

Daisuke atravesó todo el camino desde la parte oeste de la casa hasta la parte este en donde se encontraba el despacho de Taichi.

 _Joder, no estoy loco. Ok, quizá un poco, pero estoy segura de que la vi._

Llamó a la puerta un par de veces y abrió. El lugar estaba desierto.

— Hola, Daisuke — Habló una voz a sus espaldas.

Él se dio la vuelta y se vio frente a la zorra personal de Taichi.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo — Contestó entornando los ojos — ¿Ya todo está en orden con mi hermano?

— Entremos y te hablaré al respecto — Propuso ella señalando con su cabeza hacia el despacho — Taichi me pidió que me encargara de un trabajo en su computadora.

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y la siguió.

Mimi tomó asiento en la gran silla de cuero en donde Taichi pasaba horas haciendo negocios y él se sentó frente a ella.

— Ahora… ¿Me hablarás sobre todo lo que quiero saber? — Preguntó con la curiosidad pintada en sus facciones.

— ¿Y qué es eso que quieres saber?

— ¿Qué tan bien coge Taichi? — Una sonrisa burlona se curveo en sus labios — Imagino que debe lucirse, lo digo para que así se justifiquen tus gemidos de leona en celo.

La oji miel se tornó roja y desvió su mirada a la pantalla del computador.

Perfecto. Eso era lo que quería. Incomodarla.

— Sí, coge como los dioses — Respondió luego de un corto silencio — ¿Algo más con lo que quieras satisfacer tu curiosidad?

— ¿Viste como estaba su habitación? Debiste escuchar los tremendos gritos que pegaba anoche. Se escuchaba como un animal agonizando.

Mimi detuvo lo que hacía en el equipo y clavó sus ojos en él. Con bastante seriedad. Casi le daba miedo.

— ¿Él lo hizo?

El moreno asintió con simpleza.

— Ciertamente, te convertiste en su "Yono Ono", Tachikawa.

Los ojos de ella brillaron con un sentimiento que por poco lo hacen vomitar.

— ¿Soy… el amor de su vida?

— Mejor dicho, eres su perdición.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Mimi con expresión contrariada continuo con su encargo.

— Taichi me dijo "Te amo" — Habló en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo de que al alzar la voz su declaración se volvería una mentira — Nadie me ha dicho eso antes. Mis abuelos… jamás… y mis padres… no lo recuerdo.

Daisuke miró con amarga diversión a Mimi.

 _Todos ellos ya están más que podridos en sus tumbas._

— Woah — Dijo incomodo — Eso es cosa seria.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Ya sabes, nosotros somos personas frías. Demostramos lo que sentimos de diferente manera. Si él te dijo eso… en verdad cambiaste a mi hermano.

— ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

— Desde tu punto de vista. Deberías sentirte como la perra más afortunada del mundo. alguien que odia a todo el mundo te ha abierto su cuestionado corazón.

Como si sus palabras fueran un elixir mágico, una brillante sonrisa revivió la expresión de Mimi.

 _Vaya, estúpida enamorada._

No queriendo enfermarse del estómago con ver tal excesiva felicidad, Daisuke se levantó y fue al minibar del despacho y tomó una botella de vodka. Tenía pereza de buscar una copa así que solo tomó directamente de la botella.

— ¿En serio quieres dejarlo sin su alcohol? — Mimi arqueo una ceja mirándolo con advertencia.

— Alcohol a la vena — Dijo y alzó la botella — y el amor a la mierda.

Ella negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

 **Dichosos aquellos que se quieren y se tienen.**

* * *

Mimi bajó la camioneta conducida por Daniel y con la presión de saber que Taichi la esperaba ahí mientras ella entraba a la casa de Michael para recoger sus cosas e irse.

Con la llave que el propio rubio le dio abrió la puerta y entró.

Justo cuando estaba por llamarlo pudo verlo recostado boca abajo sobre el sofá. Michael no llevaba camisa por lo que su espalda desnuda estaba a la vista al igual que… ¿Un tatuaje?

Símbolos negros alineados a lo largo de su columna que no comprendía .

En ese instante su mente se convirtió en un profundo mar de preguntas. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca se fijó realmente en la espalda de él? Michael es policía… ¿Por qué llevaba un tatuaje como ese? ¿Qué mierda significaba?

Debido a su aturdimiento tropezó con la mesita que estaba frente al mueble e hizo que Michael despertara. Inmediatamente él se levantó y se puso una camisa que había estado reposando sobre la alfombra.

— Regresaste.

Un mal presentimiento se instaló en su estómago por lo que cuando Michael hizo el intento de acercarse a ella, retrocedió un par de pasos.

— ¿Qué es ese tatuaje en tu espalda? — Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

— No es nada.

Él la sujetó de la muñeca para atraerla a su propio cuerpo, pero Mimi se soltó como si el tacto del rubio quemara sobre su piel como un carbón encendido.

— Te hice una pregunta, así que responde.

La expresión neutral que había estado en el rostro de Michael cambió radicalmente. Esta vez, con rápidos reflejos logró acorralarla contra la pared y su pecho.

— ¿Por qué tienes que hacer tanto ruido, princesa? — Dijo en un susurro que le causó escalofríos — Solo es un tatuaje que me hice en mi adolescencia. No hay ningún significado detrás de él.

— Estás ocultándome algo, Michael.

La seriedad con la que esa afirmación fue dicha desprendió una sonrisa burlona en los labios del rubio.

* * *

Taichi bufó como por quinta vez y se bajó de camioneta. Cerró de un portazo y fue directo a tocar el timbre de la casa.

No esperó mucho y fue Mimi la que abrió.

Estaba completamente pálida. Incluso tratándose de ella su piel casi igualaba al color de la nieve.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó estirando una mano para acariciarle el rostro, pero Mimi se retiró y se limitó a asentir.

— Sí, solo vámonos ya.

Al darse la vuelta vio a Daniel tomando las maletas de las manos de Mimi y guardarlas en la parte de atrás.

 _No creo una palabra de lo que dijo._

— ¿Vas a decirme la verdad? — Demandó acercándose mientras sacaba la pistola de su cinturón — O tengo que entrar para que ese pendejo me la diga?

— Suficiente, Taichi.

— Miles de veces. Te he dicho miles de veces que tu maldita mirada es un libro abierto — Respondió con molestia — Estás mintiendo, Mimi.

— Puto paranoico — Murmuró mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

La castaña a la camioneta y a él no le quedó de otra más que respirar muy hondo para encontrar algo de paciencia dentro suyo.

A ella en verdad le fascinaba joderle todo.

— Te escuché — Se quejó en voz alta.

— Esa era la idea, Yagami.

Taichi rodeo la camioneta y entró para ir en el asiento del copiloto. En ese momento no quería estar cerca de esa mujer. Cuando Daniel arrancó, el moreno miró por el retrovisor y pudo ver a Mimi tomando bocanadas de aire y sujetando sus manos con fuerza.

 _Tendré que hacerme cargo de ese oficial luego…_

— ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

— Sí. Lo envié a tu correo — Respondió con tono arisco.

Procedió a sacar su celular y revisó los cálculos acumulados. Había un pequeño pero notable error en la tabla.

— ¿Es tan difícil hacer una jodida cuenta bien? Un favor. ¡Solo un puto favor te he pedido y ni siquiera lo hiciste bien! Este documento es importante para Yamato.

Sintió la patada de Mimi a su asiento — No me grites, idiota. O te juro que me bajo y me voy caminando sola.

— ¿No vas a responder, Mimi?

— Pues discúlpame por no tener un maldito diploma en contabilidad. ¿Se te olvida que he pasado toda mi vida en un manicomio? Si no te gusta cómo hice el trabajo, entonces hazlo tú.

Pasaron varios minutos en absoluto silencio. Tan solo se podía escuchar el motor de la camioneta trabajando. Taichi abrió la ventana para soltar el humo del puro que había comenzado a fumar y nuevamente llevó sus ojos al retrovisor en donde se encontró con la rencorosa mirada miel de Mimi. Decidió ignorarla y regresar su vista al frente, entonces escuchó el murmuro de la castaña:

— Te odio.

— Di lo que se te venga en gana.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ha pasado un largo, muy largo tiempo desde que actualicé esta historia. No prometo fechas especificas para actualizar, pero sí prometo que para finales de abril va a estar terminada.**

* * *

Yacía recostado sobre la mesa en la sala de juntas mientras jugaba con la navaja que siempre traía en su bolsillo, decir que estaba aburrido era poco pues tenía más de quince minutos esperando a que sus hermanos llegaran a la presunta reunión "importante" que convocó Joe.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro y bufó.

Para Joe cada mísera reunión era importante así que no entendía cuál era la jodida necesidad de recalcar aquello.

Quince minutos desde que le avisaron para la estúpida reunión e incluso su hermanastro se daba el lujo de no estar ahí esperando con su expresión de "tengo todo bajo control". Inclusive el mismo Joe Kido podía meter la pata, y todos ya lo sabían, solo que se hacían de la vista gorda.

 _Excepto Taichi, por supuesto._

Pero ese ya era un problema aparte.

— La primera vez que llego a tiempo y me ofenden así — Se quejó comenzando a considerar irse de ahí sin avisar solo para fastidiar a los otros.

El moreno finalmente se levantó y empujó la silla para salir, y como una burla del cielo Joe llegó junto con Ken y Taichi.

Daisuke se les quedó viendo con la expresión en blanco y sin decir nada volvió a sentarse de mala gana.

— ¿Llegaste de primero, Daisuke?

— Nah, qué va. Soy una proyección del futuro — Le respondió a Joe importándole muy poco si lo provocaba — ¿Para qué estoy aquí?

— No te creas el único ocupado — Ken se sentó junto a él, pero ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada. Eso era lo que odiaba del peli azul, no sabría decir si tenía personalidad propia o solo era un puto clon de Joe, o peor, que actuaba así para distinguirse de la "inmadurez" de Takeru o suya.

— Da igual, ¿Dónde están Mimi y Takeru?

— Takeru se fue a Londres al amanecer — Dijo Joe acomodándose en su lugar — Y Mimi desde ayer está en Seúl.

— Woah. Ya la envían a trabajos sin niñero. Tu noviecita ha crecido, hermano mayor.

— Ahórrame escuchar tu irritante voz, imbécil.

¿Problemas en el paraíso o desconfianza en aquella mujer?

— Habla, Joe. ¿De qué va tu nueva e importante reunión? Ni siquiera estamos todos aquí.

— Asumo que ninguno ha sabido nada de Yamato en la última semana, ¿No es así?

Daisuke sonrió con gracia — ¿Por qué Yamato habría de llamarme a mí? Él evita tener contacto conmigo incluso más que Taichi. De hecho, todos lo evitan. Solo Mimi y Takeru me soportan.

— Takeru lo hace porque eres mayor que él. A diferencia de ti, él sí respeta a sus mayores un poco. Y Mimi, supongo que siente lástima o le gusta tratar con niños.

— Tu franqueza me duele, Ken.

Taichi apoyó su cadera contra la mesa y resopló. Esos mocosos ya estaban saliéndose del tema — Esto tiene que ver con Yamato. ¿Qué sucede?

— Desde que se marchó a Argentina no he recibido ninguna noticia de su parte. Sé que él es reservado, pero jamás ha restringido su comunicación de esta forma. Ni siquiera he podido localizar a sus acompañantes. Llamé a Sora e intenté que fuera casual para no alarmarla, pero ella tampoco se ha comunicado con Yamato.

— Puede que sus celulares no tengan señal.

— O que los hayan llevado a propósito a un lugar sin señal.

— ¿No crees que estás precipitando ideas, Joe? Hay mil y un razones por las que Yamato no se haya pronunciado.

— Conoces mejor que yo a Yamato, Taichi. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué puede haber causado su bajo perfil?

— Hay que tomar en cuenta que está buscando expandir nuestros dominios, y en Latinoamérica, nos guste o no ya hay organizaciones establecidas. Tengamos el poder que tengamos hay que ser precavidos para no captar la atención de quienes pueden aprovecharse de nuestras oportunidades. Justo por eso enviaste a Yamato.

— Sugiero que le demos unos días más y si no se comunica buscamos una alternativa para saber si sucedió algo — Dijo Ken.

El menor de todos asintió, comenzaba a aburrirse. Él llevaba más rato que los demás, no era su culpa si habían llegado tarde —Todos aquí tenemos un carácter de mierda. Y Yamato no es la excepción. Si él se entera de que estuvimos rastreándolo como si fuera un novato se va a cabrear tanto que ni siquiera su perita en dulce logrará calmarlo.

— ¿Todos de acuerdo con darle algo de tiempo a Yamato?

— No intentes ser democrático aquí, Joe. Eso no es para nosotros.

— Tal vez la democracia no sea algo en tu diario vivir, Taichi, pero en el mío sí.

— Ok, ok. Todos estamos de acuerdo. ¿Puedo irme ya?

* * *

Los ojos de Mimi Tachikawa se abrieron de asombro al bajarse del auto que la llevó hasta la fachada del impresionante edificio que se erguía frente a ella, incluso dejó caer el pequeño bolso de mano color negro que llevaba.

El Hotel Lotte Myeongdong parecía hecho de cristal al estar construido externamente de espejos que reflejaban el mismo cielo y todo a su alrededor, probablemente poseía más de quince pisos repletos de los lujos más inalcanzables que ni en sus mejores sueños podría costearse por cuenta propia.

— Disimula un poco — Dijo en un tono divertido su acompañante — Tu sorpresa sería considerada egocentrismo cuando estás vestida de esa forma.

Se dio la vuelta y aceptó el bolso que recién Daniel recogió por ella — No puedo evitarlo. Este lugar es… ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirlo.

El castaño disimuló una sonrisa e hizo un ademán — Mejor entremos. No hagas esperar a tu cita.

Ella suspiró y sujetó el brazo que su guardaespaldas le ofrecía. No solo tenía que reunirse con un poderoso e importante socio de los Ravens, sino que debía actuar como si ella fuera alguien con autoridad y experiencia en todo aquello. Ese dolorosamente costoso vestido color perla con escote redondo y un poco pronunciado en la espalda, el maquillaje discreto pero elegante, el bolso de cuero, y los casi mortales zapatos altos que llevaba…

Todo eso representaba algo que no era ella.

Por dios, estaba por encontrarse con otra figura peligrosa que muy posiblemente estaba armada, y lo peor de todo es que, por consejo de Daniel ella también llevaba un arma diminuta pero igualmente mortal en su bolso.

Desfilaron por una corta alfombra color rojo que los guío hasta el ascensor que inclusive contaba con un minibar en el costado que contenía Champang.

— ¿No quieres un trago, Mimi?

— Muy gracioso — Bufó sintiéndose agobiada — Estaría más tranquila si no llevara eso en mi bolso.

— Es por tu propia seguridad, no seré el único ahí arriba, pero a corto alcance es bueno tener una ventaja propia.

— Olvidaste mencionar que ese hombre también estará armado, Daniel. Jamás había hecho algo así, siento que me va a dar un ataque de ansiedad — Mimi se recostó contra la pared cubierta de terciopelo del ascensor y cerró sus ojos.

Al principio se sintió un poco animada ante el voto de confianza de Joe al mandarla a Seúl, como si ya no fuera una marioneta más que llevaba ese maldito tatuaje en su abdomen, casi podía permitirse olvidar todos esos años internada en un psiquiátrico, pero ahora esa confianza se había ido, y el miedo regresó.

Inhaló bocanadas de aire mientras levabas sus temblorosas y frías manos al pecho, su corazón latía como loco y se sentía tan abrumada que no podía percibir nada a su alrededor, si no fuera porque Daniel le sujetaba el brazo bien podría haberse olvidado de la presencia del castaño a su lado.

— Llegamos.

Daniel la devolvió a la realidad y abrió los ojos.

Si realmente se había sorprendido por la fachada y el "simple" vestíbulo del hotel definitivamente no podía conectar sílabas para describir el prestigioso restaurante en el último piso de aquel edificio.

Las paredes estaban recubiertas de papel tapiz color morado oscuro, los marcos de las ventanas eran gruesos y destacaban con su color dorado, el amplio techo blanco poseía un gran orificio en el centro que dejaba ver una cúpula cristalizada que a su vez les permitía a los comensales observar el cielo nocturno, además que, de aquella misma cúpula se sostenía un magnífico candelabro modelado en oro blanco. Los muebles estaba forrados de acolchado cuero morado y negro, y las mesas en color rojo dotaban al lugar de un agradable y sofisticado contraste.

Mimi apretó sus labios y soltó el brazo de Daniel.

Ahora ese era su mundo, lo quisiera o no, y bien había escuchado por ahí que el más fuerte es quien sobrevive, quien no se adapte está destinado a desaparecer.

— Ese hombre se sentirá amenazado si presiente que lo vigilan demasiado — Habló con voz neutra — Yo les avisaré si necesito ayuda. Ve abajo, Daniel.

Sintió la mirada contraria inspeccionándola ante su repentino cambio de actitud, pero Daniel no pareció curioso al respecto.

— Como usted diga, señorita Tachikawa.

Con tan solo escucharlo pudo decir que él estaba sonriendo.

Apenas el ascensor timbró avisando el cierre de sus puertas para el descenso, ella se dirigió a la recepción con paso seguro.

El hombre detrás del podio la saludó cortésmente y preguntó por una reservación.

— Mimi Tachikawa — Respondió ella — Mi acompañante ya debe de haber llegado, ¿No es así?

— Es correcto, señorita. Permítame escoltarla a su cubículo.

Siguió al hombre por entre los comensales y finalmente llegaron a una mesa aislada. Pudo ver de espaldas a un hombre de cortos cabellos negros y piel pálida.

— El caballero pidió una bebida para usted, enseguida se la traerán.

— Gracias.

La diminuta conversación fue escuchada por el pelinegro y este se dio la vuelta, al ver a la joven de vestido perlado se levantó de su asiento y se acercó para recibirla.

— Mimi Tachikawa, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

— Así es — Contestó con una leve sonrisa de cortesía — Usted debe ser el señor Oh.

Oh Sehun, Un magnate millonario dueño de una agencia de seguridad internacional que compraba armamento a los Ravens para evadir los impuestos que exigía la ley a quienes almacenaran armas. Un hombre que difícilmente pasaba de los treinta años, bastante alto y bien proporcionado, de facciones marcadas y cejas pobladas. Llevaba un traje negro sin los botones abrochados y sin corbata.

— Por favor, tome asiento — Agradeció el gesto de que le corriera la silla.

— ¿Lo he hecho esperar mucho?

— No hay prisa, también acabo de llegar. Admito que me sorprendí al enterarme de que sería una mujer quien vendría a encontrarse conmigo. No sabía que Genai Kido tuviera una hija.

Jamás creyó haber demostrado tanto manejo de sus expresiones y emociones como en ese instante. Su rostro se mantuvo sereno, pero debajo de la mesa sus manos arrugaron el vestido tan fuertemente que se hizo daño en la pierna.

— No soy su hija. Solo gané la confianza del núcleo — Llevó a sus labios la copa de vino tinto que vinieron a dejarle y tomó un sorbo.

Para alguien que nunca había tomado alcohol esperaba no marearse y decir algo que pudiera matarla.

— Creo que deberíamos entrar en materia, vinimos por un asunto en específico — Quería desviar el tema de su relación con los Ravens a toda costa.

— Por supuesto — Oh Sehun abrió la solapa de su saco y extrajo una pequeña llave plateada que a cualquier le parecería insignificante y absurda la idea de alguien reuniéndose solo por eso.

Él dejó la llave sobre la mesa y la deslizó hasta el otro extremo de esta. A su vez Mimi extrajo de su bolso otra llave idéntica que llevaba grabada una serie de números y letras, e imitó a Sehun para acércasela.

— La bóveda está a nombre de Takeru Takaishi, justo como Joe Kido lo solicitó.

 _¿Takeru?_

¿Por qué Joe habría pedido un acceso exclusivo para el menor de ellos?

Su pedido se encuentra en las bodegas cercanas al puerto en Busan. Diez de nuestros hombres están incógnitos en un restaurante cercano. Esa llave es la única que puede abrirla así que le aseguro que la mercancía no ha sido manipulada.

Sehun sonrió de lado y jugó con la llave — ¿Estos dígitos significan algo?

— Es una doble contraseña. No solo debe usar la llave como tal sino ingresar ese código.

— Estoy impresionado, cada vez esos caballeros se pulen más en su trabajo.

— ¿Tiene alguna otra duda, señor Oh?

— Todo quedó bastante claro, señorita.

— Entonces, si no tiene ninguna otra pregunta yo me retiro.

— ¿Tan pronto? — Dijo él alzando sus cejas — ¿No le gustaría acompañarme a cenar? Le aseguro que no me involucraré en temas que no me conciernen.

Por más atractivo que ese hombre le pareciera, por más hipnotizante que fuera su mirada… ella tenía la urgente necesidad de comunicarse con Daniel. Inclusive si Oh Sehun no era un mafioso sino solo un CEO inescrupuloso… sabía que los hombres de Kido no solo lo estaban vigilando a él… sino a ella.

— Le agradezco mucho su invitación, créame que si pudiera la aceptaría, pero mi agenda está algo apretada por el momento. Si me permite el atrevimiento, podríamos reunirnos en una próxima ocasión y le aceptaré la cena.

Sehun se levantó nuevamente se le ofreció la mano para que también se levantara. La sujetó con delicadeza y dejó varias palmadas mientras le sonreía — Le tomaré la palabra. A partir de ahora espero contar con su compañía cuando se trate de nuestros negocios.

— No depende de mí, pero espero que así sea. Con permiso.

Luego de eso, básicamente huyó a la seguridad del ascensor y dejó atrás su papel de femme fatale, suspiró mientras se revolvía el cabello.

 _Estuve menos de veinte minutos ahí dentro y ese hombre… Espero que quienes nos estuvieron vigilando no interpretaran aquello como un coqueteo, aun si eso fue… o estoy muerta._

Se vio obligada a tener paciencia pues el ascensor se detuvo en casi todos los pisos del hotel, al llegar al vestíbulo contestó con desgana las preguntas de Daniel y soportar las bromas respecto a su actitud. Cuando estuvo en el auto que la llevaría al hotel en el que se hospedaba finalmente se sintió liberada.

Entonces una idea llegó a su mente.

Antes de volar a Seúl escuchó que todos en la mansión Ravens tenían trabajo, así que… si ella se tomaba uno o dos días para descansar en Corea…

No debería haber ningún problema, ¿O sí?

Ella cumplió con su labor y dejó satisfecho a Oh Sehun. Hasta se ganó la "simpatía" del sujeto y eso quería decir que podía manejar relaciones con los clientes más importantes.

— ¿Podría volver a Japón en dos días?

— No creo que haya problema, ¿Por qué?

— Quisiera jugar a la turista por mi cuenta. Si puedo hacerlo, sería mejor que ustedes regresen antes que yo — Mimi sonrió al pensar en todo lo que podía hacer estando libremente ahí.

* * *

Daisuke dejó atrás el bullicio y las grandes multitudes de Tokio. Y por sobre todo, dejó por un momento todo lo que había en su maldita vida.

Ni siquiera utilizó uno de los muchos vehículos con los que contaba, prefirió caminar tantos kilómetros para agotarse y no pensar, para ignorar las ideas desquiciadas que a veces su mente se encargaba de crear y que conseguían que hiciera idioteces como las que lograron que sus estúpidos hermanos lo encerraran en un manicomio.

Llegó a una comunidad solitaria y callada, caminó por las resquebrajadas banquetas que lo llevaron a los portones abiertos del cementerio local.

A esa hora no había ni un alma.

Conforme avanzaba entre las múltiples lapidas y mausoleos, la expresión del moreno cambió, ya no era un rostro con mirada opaca y una mueca sarcástica sino unos ojos melancólicos y una sonrisa apagada.

Finalmente llegó a la tumba que fue a visitar y se sentó junto a esta sin importarle que el césped estaba húmedo y salpicado de lodo por las recientes lluvias.

— Lamento la tardanza — Habló dejando sobre la lápida un ramo de tulipanes — No me imaginé que si hacía aquello terminaría en un loquero. No diré que me he comportado, porque no es así, pero en mi defensa, si no estás aquí la promesa que te hice no vale, Hikari — Daisuke acarició la fotografía que mostraba a una bella chica de cortos cabellos castaños y de dulce mirar.

Hikari Kamiya.

Se conocieron cuando apenas estaban en edad de ir al colegio. Al menos ella, porque Genai Kido se encargó de que sus hijos se instruyeran sí, pero lejos de cualquier persona que pudiera influir en un futuro ajeno al que él ya tenía decidido para ellos.

Una tarde discutió con Taichi y terminó yéndose de la mansión luego de intercambiar varios golpes con su hermano. Deambuló como el delincuente que era y de alguna forma terminó llegando a un viejo parque en Odaiba.

Hikari era una muchacha que no tenía malicia, era muy ingenua y confiada, así que al verlo ahí con el rostro lastimado y el labio sangrando, no se alejó como una persona normal haría para evitar un posible robo o secuestro, no, ella se acercó y le ofreció ayuda.

A él. Al Daisuke que hacía poco menos de una semana había cometido un asesinato a sangre fría.

Eso Hikari no lo sabía, pero debió mirar más allá de su patético estado físico y alejarse lo más pronto de él.

De alguna manera la castaña de bonita sonrisa consiguió sacarle conversación. Y fue la primera charla en más de diez años en la que no se hacía mención sobre muertes o dinero.

Los días fueron pasando y él se quedó en Odaiba. El mensaje que le dejó a su padre fue que se fuera al demonio y lo dejara en paz por un tiempo. Al parecer el viejo estaba de humor en ese momento y solo le respondió con un "Cuando estés de vuelta, ahórrame disgustos con tus hermanos, mocoso".

Tenía dinero suficiente y una buena excusa para Hikari ante sus preguntas sobre por qué no asistía al colegio. Tuvo la oportunidad de vivir como un adolescente normal por más de un mes.

— Tengo una nueva amiga. Su nombre es Mimi — Dijo recostándose sobre el césped — Tuvimos un primer encuentro incómodo, aunque ya hemos limado asperezas. Tiene carácter, pero creo que eso puede costarle muy caro. Hasta me da lástima que se haya metido con Taichi — Sus ojos se pasearon por el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse debido a la hora.

Hikari sacó su lado humano, ese que creyó perdido luego de la muerte de su mamá y de haber matado a la madre de Takeru.

Él siempre se consideró un monstruo. Seguía considerándose así. Sin embargo, con Hikari fue completamente diferente. En cuanto ella le confesó que padecía Lupus no supo qué hacer, primero se molestó mucho porque la castaña se vio obligada a responderle debido a un desmayo que sufrió y a su estado físico cada vez más deteriorado, incluso la visitó en el hospital.

La última vez que la vio estaba internada, luchando con una meningitis que terminó por matarla.

— Maldita sea — Daisuke se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo y talló con fuerza su rostro — No tengo ningún derecho a llorar —Lágrimas fugitivas caían por sus frías mejillas.

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de sincerarse porque sabía que la perdería. Aunque quizá era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella, pero él era y seguía siendo un puto egoísta. Siempre tuvo la sospecha de que Hikari tenía varias teorías sobre esa vida de la que él se negaba a hablar, pero ella le dio el beneficio de la duda y la oportunidad de decirle cuando se sintiera listo.

En verdad odiaba lo perra que era la vida por arrebatarle lo que posiblemente pudo sacarlo del mundo bañado en sangre que su padre forjó.

Ni siquiera ahora tenía claro si lo que sintió por Hikari fue amor, ¿Cómo podría él conocer lo que era el amor?

El moreno golpeo el suelo repetidas veces antes de levantarse, tomó entre sus manos una de las flores del ramo que trajo y una vez que estuvo de pie comenzó a arrancar pétalos del tallo y a esparcirlos sobre la cerámica de la tumba que rezaba el nombre de la persona que se llevó consigo los restos de su humanidad.

Su expresión volvió a la normalidad. Se llevó dos dedos a sus labios, los besó y luego señaló con ellos la tumba — Fue bueno hablar contigo.

* * *

El cuarto hijo de Genai Kido, Ken Ichijouji, llegó primero a la sala de juntas luego de haber mandado a llamar a sus hermanos y a Mimi Tachikawa.

Se acercó rápidamente al equipo inalámbrico de la sala y conectó su celular para proyectar la pantalla de este en la pared. Entonces comenzó a buscar el correo que recién le habían enviado y el cual era la causa de la reunión imprevista a la que convocó.

— ¿Dónde diablos están? — Masculló con frustración.

Ken estuvo a punto de ir a buscar personalmente a todos, incluso él detestaba más la impuntualidad que el mismo Joe, y esa situación ameritaba que todos estuvieran corriendo a su encuentro.

Casi como si sus pensamientos fueran un imán, Joe ingresó a la habitación junto con Taichi. El moreno parecía recién haberse levantado pues su expresión no demostraba ni siquiera su típica ironía ante todo.

— ¿Y los demás? — Preguntó al no ver a los dos restantes.

— Aquí estamos — Daisuke fue directo a sentarse cerca de Ken y Mimi prefirió mantenerse atrás junto a Joe.

Seguramente había peleado de nuevo con Taichi.

Joe había tomado asiento en el lado opuesto de su hermano menor, al otro extremo de la amplia mesa, pero no impidió que notara la expresión perturbada y la palidez de Ken — ¿Te pasa algo?

— Joe tiene razón. Te ves del asco — Dijo Daisuke arqueando una ceja.

Sus manos temblaban mientras manipulaba su celular para comenzar a proyectar el video que lo desconcertó por completo — Esto llegó a mi correo hace unos minutos.

La reproducción del video inició y en cuestión de segundos pudieron ver a Yamato sentado frente a la cámara, atado de pies y manos a una silla.

— Joder — Daisuke se acomodó en su asiento mientras su expresión bailaba entre lo sorprendido y extrañado.

Y no era para menos su comentario. El aspecto de Yamato era deplorable. Su rostro estaba lleno de moretones y sangre seca. Su ropa hecha jirones por donde se le viera. El rubio estaba inconsciente y su respiración era prácticamente imperceptible.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Taichi se acercó a la pared en donde se proyectaba el video. Su medio hermano estaba solo en un almacén que contenía enormes cajas de carga pesada.

Los ojos chocolate de Taichi viajaron por cada rincón buscando algo que diera una pista de dónde se encontraba Yamato, pero sus captores seguramente habían revisado todo para evitar dejar algún indicio que delatara su ubicación.

— Dios mío, ¿Está… vivo? — Murmuró Mimi sin ser capaz de apartar su mirada del terrible estado del rubio.

Decir si estaba con vida o no resultaba difícil, incluso podría estar agonizando en ese instante.

Yamato pareció reaccionar a quien fuera que estaba grabando aquello, con dificultad levantó su cabeza y trató de enfocar sus tormentosos y fríos ojos en la cámara. Sus resecos labios temblaron antes de hablar.

— _K-Kim… Mi…Young._

Alguien más se dejó ver en la grabación y pateo la silla. Yamato cayó al suelo y la pantalla se volvió negra.

— ¿Quién mierda está detrás de todo esto? ¿Joe? ¿Te va a dar un infarto a ti también?

El mayor de los hermanos levantó una mano para hacer callar a Daisuke y siguió con su vista fija en el video.

No había terminado.

La pantalla se tornó roja y en letras blancas apareció una frase:

 _ **¿Seguros de que es el único por quien deberían preocuparse?**_

Joe golpeo la mesa con sus puños y miró a cada uno de los presentes — Takeru…

El menor de todos ellos llevaba sin comunicarse desde que se fue a Londres hace una semana. Si bien el rubio no era muy comunicativo siempre informaba sobre lo que procedía con sus trabajos, pero no habían recibido ni una llamada, mucho menos un correo o mensaje.

— Alguien tiene las agallas de meterse con nosotros tan directamente — Taichi deambuló por la sala. Nadie podría decir si estaba enojado por lo que le habían hecho a Yamato o por lo que significaba que lo tuvieran secuestrado — Dudo mucho que sea aquel bastardo. Él ya habría matado a Yamato. En cambio… quién quiera que sea este maldito quiere jugar primero con nosotros.

— No se trata de un tipo — El de cabellos vinos posó sus ojos sobre Mimi — Es una mujer.

La oji miel seguía mirando el mensaje congelado en la proyección, de repente sintió las conocidas manos de Taichi en sus hombros y pudo relajarse un poco. Seguía siendo algo difícil para ella ver imágenes como aquellas.

— Kim Mi Young — Repitió Ken — Al parecer alguien en Corea cree ser más astuta que nosotros.

— Rastreen el origen de ese video. Busquen por cielo, mar y tierra, incluso en el infierno a Takeru. Y más importante aún, quiero toda la información que exista sobre esa mujer lo más pronto posible — Demandó Joe con una expresión que a Mimi le causó escalofríos. Era la misma que le dedicó el primer día que estuvo en esa mansión — Nadie le hace daño a mis hermanos y se sale con la suya.


End file.
